Promesa
by rquiroga
Summary: Bella y Edward se hacen una promesa antes del Baile de Primavera, pero unos desafortunados acontecimientos hacen que se distancien y dejen de hablarse durante 7 años ¿Podrán cumplirla a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Bella POV

¡Agghhhh! ¡Lunes, como odio los malditos lunes! No es muy original que suene, ya que creo que la mayoría de la población de Nueva York piensa lo mismo que yo. Incluso creo que todo el mundo está de acuerdo en ello. ¡Pero es que son odiosos!. Acaba de sonar mi despertador y solo imaginarme delante de él… ahggg!!! No puedo! No puedo! Bueno… ¿y a que se debe este humor de perros?…. A MI HORRIBLE JEFE!!!!!...

Pero empezare desde el principio para que me entendáis. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos. Después de terminar mi carrera, encontré trabajo en una prestigiosa Clínica Privada de Nueva York. Claro, que se lo tengo que agradecer a mi hiperactiva y compulsiva amiga, Alice Cullen.

Ella es la pequeña de una de las más prestigiosas familias de USA. Su padre el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, es un reconocido medico. Su madre, la gentil, cariñosa y dulce Esme, es una reputada decoradora de la alta sociedad. Su hermano mayor Emmet, que puedo deciros de ese grandullón… aparte de ser uno de los mejores jugadores de los Yankies, todo lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de buenazo. Y por ultimo él… Edward… arrogante, vanidoso, mentiroso, frívolo, guapo, inteligente…. ¡Para!, ¡para!... agggg! Ya lo he vuelto hacer…. En fin… él es odioso… o por lo menos lo es ahora, ya que cuando le conocí… no era el mismo hombre. Ahora es un prestigioso cirujano estético… y no sé si será por las mujeres que trata…. Pero se ha convertido en el ser más despreciable. Ya no queda nada del Edward que conocí. Y por un lado lo agradezco, ya que al fin he conseguido olvidarle….

Si amigas…. Estuve enamorada del que ahora es mi jefe… Alice se burla de mi diciendo que aún sigo sintiendo algo por él….Pero eso es imposible, él ya se encargo de destruir todos los sentimientos que podría tener…. es un mentiroso… un CAPULLO.

Gracias a Dios que encontré a Jacob, mi novio… y bueno, no es que sea una relación de en sueño… pero al fin y al cabo soy más o menos feliz. Sé que él me adora y bebe los cuatro vientos por mí. Y a aunque ya no me fio ni de mi sombra… creo sinceramente que Jake no me engañaría. Él es muy paciente conmigo, y no me fuerza ni se desespera por qué no quiera mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Si… amigas… Tengo 24 años y aún soy virgen… ¡Sorprendidas! Supongo que si… ya que no es muy normal en el siglo que vivimos… pero aún sigo esperando chispas y fogonazos en mi corazón para poder entregarme a un hombre…. Y lo que más me duele, y hace que odie a un más Edward… es la estúpida promesa que nos hicimos con 17 años y que él no cumplió… y aquí sigo yo… cumpliendo mi parte… Aún recuerdo ese día…

Flashback

Nos encontrábamos en la pequeña localidad de Folks en Washington, donde crecimos tanto la familia Cullen como yo. Edward y yo éramos inseparables. Mi Madre, Renee y Esme, decían que al final acabaríamos casándonos…. Que nuestra amistad llegaría algún día más lejos.

Ese día después del instituto, Alice se fue con su novio Jasper Witlock de compras a Port Ángeles y Edward quedo en llevarme a casa. Cuando llegamos, mi padre Charlie, no había vuelto del trabajo y mi madre Reene, se encontraba de viaje. Por lo que nos sentamos en el pequeño salón de mi casa a terminar las tareas que teníamos. Lo pasábamos genial.

-¡Bella!¿ De verdad no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan mala con trigonometría?

- Que quieres que haga Edward…. No entiendo estos malditos números!

- ¿Quieres que empiece de nuevo a explicártelos?

-No… lo dejo por imposible!.... ¿Tienes hambre?

- la vedad, es que si.

-Bien, preparare algo!...¿Sabes ya con quien vas a ir al baile?

-Nop, y ¿Tu?

-Sinceramente, creo que no ire…

-¿Nadie te lo ha pedido?

- No exactamente….. lo han hecho, Newton, Eric y Tayler….puff!

-Woauwwww! ¡Qué elenco!... No te interesa ninguno?

-Nop… y ¿Tu? ¿No se los has pedido a ninguna chica? Creo que Laurent y Jessica están deseando que las invites…

- Agggg! Nooooooo…. Solo me quieren por mi cuerpo….

- aja… eso te pasa por ser tan guapo! Además, del ser el capitán, de tener el mejor promedio de notas…. Etc, etc…

-Muy divertida, Bella!...¿Sabes que en ese baile pretenden perder la virginidad?

-SIP!!! Por eso no estoy interesada en asistir con nadie…. Todo el mundo tiene las hormonas revueltas, y yo sinceramente…. No me interesa el sexo en absoluto…

-¿Bella! ¿Cómo es que no te interesa? ¿Te vas a meter a monja o algo por el estilo?

- Edward!!! No seas tonto…. Sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto…. No creo en el sexo… solo en el amor…

- ¡Es broma tontina! Sabes que yo pienso igual que tú…mmm…. ¡Bella!

-Sip

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

A Dios! Me pillo… ya ahora que digo!... bueno lo mejor es la verdad… a medias… no quiero fastidiarla…- Más o menos.. ¿Por?

-¿Quién es él?

-No te lo diré…. Pero es alguien especial!

-¿ÉL lo sabe?

-Nop

-¿Por qué?

- Por qué no creo que yo sea su tipo… para que decirle que le quiero, cuando estoy segura que ni me mira….(upsss.. creo que he hablado demasiado… pero no entiendo por qué me mira de esa forma)

-¡Entonces es un estúpido! ¿Cómo no se va a fijar en ti?....

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás interesado en alguien?

- Si… pero… a ella le interesa otro….

- ESO SI QUE NO ME LO CREO!!!!!

- Bella!.... ¿Por..qué…. No vamos al baile…. Juntos?

(Toma!!!!.... Ahora si que me ha descuadrado… y que le digo!!!! Claro que quiero ir con él… Pero sé que el solo me lo dice por qué esta despechado con esa chica y yo estoy sola…

-¡Edward!.. ¿Sabes qué dirán todos si nos ven aparecer juntos?

- Sip! Y no me importa!... ¡Bella…. Me prometerías algo…. Sé que es no tengo por qué pedírtelo… pues solo soy tu amigo…- Ya… esa es la pena. Que solo me ve como su amiga

-¡Edward! ¿Puedes pedirme lo que quieras- por ti soy capaz de saltar por el acantilado…pero nunca te lo diré-

-¡Bueno…más bien es una promesa que quiero hacer contigo….

-¡Me estas intrigando! ¡Suéltalo YA!

- Esta Bien…. Me gustaría que….

-¡Vamos!

- ¡Dios Bella! ¿Por qué eres tan impaciente?... mira… ya sabes que yo no creo tampoco en el Sexo antes del matrimonio… así que…. Qué te parece que si con 25 años hemos encontrado a nadie… tu y yo nos casaremos….Ya esta! Ya lo he dicho

-Ahhh- Ahora sí que no sé qué decir…pero la verdad… es que solo pienso que él…así que porque no aceptar…- Ok!

-¿En serio?

-Si…. No me esperaba una promesa de ese tipo…¿Por qué?

-Bueno….por….Por qué no quiero que ningún capullo te haga daño… y prefiero que te cases conmigo antes de que algún idiota te utilice…

No es que tuviera mucha lógica, pero Edward siempre era muy sobre protector… así que me limite aceptar, sinceramente no creo que él se acuerde de su promesa en unos años…. Pero yo si la cumpliría….Lo amaba, y sin promesa también le esperaría.

Fin FlashBack

Pero llego el baile, y aunque fuimos juntos, volvimos por separado. El acabo con Laurent no sé dónde. Y por lo que me conto Newton y Jessica, acabaron liados debajo de las gradas del Gimnasio. Si tal vez no tenía derecho a enfadarme con él… pero me mintió. Se acostó con Laurent, y me sentí bastante dolida… Newton amablemente me acompaño hasta mi casa… la verdad es que fue todo un caballero… no me lo esperaba de él.

Después de ese día, la relación con Edward, cambio rotundamente. Empezó a comportarse de una manera muy diferente conmigo, era déspota e hiriente, además comenzó a salir con Laurent Maryori y sus amigos…. Cada día se distanciaba más de mi… y yo lejos de intentar solucionar las cosas, también me distancie… me mintió… además sentía como se burlaba de mi… ¿cómo había podido ser su amiga…?. Por aquella época ya conocía a Jacob, su padre, Billy Black, era unos de los mejores amigos de Charlie. Así que empecé a merodear más por la Push.

Con Alice, no cambió nada… pero eran incapaces de juntarse Jake y ella. Se odiaban a muerte y hoy en día siguen exactamente igual. Él y yo no formalizamos nuestra relación hasta un año después de entrar en la Universidad. Que, para colmo, era la misma que Edward y Alice.

Ahí conoció él a la estirada y engreída Tanya. No puedo decir que no fuera hermosa, pero era irritante. Trataba a todo el mundo con una inferioridad insultante. Alice la aborrecía, pero la unión que tenia con sus hermanos era inalterable. Y eso parecía que alteraba más a la Barbie engreída.

Y eso es un resumen de nuestras vidas. Ahora, trabajo en la clínica Cullen, y no solo Calisle es mi jefe, sino también el insoportable de su hijo. No para de hacerme la vida imposible…. ¿Qué narices le hice yo? Después de todo, el que faltó a su palabra fue él. Soy la financiera, y llevo tanto los presupuestos de la clínica como las inversiones de la familia Cullen… excepto los de Edward.

Últimamente, tenemos mucho trabajo con la fiesta benéfica, que queremos organizar para la recolección de donaciones para la fundación que Calisle, abrió hace unos años. Es la persona más bondadosa y altruista que he conocido jamás. Salvo por la oveja negra de Edward, se podría decir que es una familia perfecta. Y me agrada que me tomen como parte de ella. Si, la verdad es que estoy orgullosa de ellos.

Bueno… ya estoy duchada y desayunada, así que ahora me toca enfrentarme con mi odioso Lunes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Edward POV

¡Ya no aguanto más!. Otro maldito Lunes, solo saber que ella estará en la clínica, me dan ganas de volver a la cama. Pero tengo trabajo, y no puedo decir que no me guste lo que hago. Es lo único que me hace evadirme de la miserable vida que llevo… Tendría que haberme negado a que ella trabajara en la clínica…. Pero quien es capaz de negarle nada a Alice, y la verdad sea dicha… aunque odiaba trigonometría en el instituto, es un as de las finanzas. Gracias a ella, la Clínica y mi familia tienen unas arcas bastante saludables. ¡Y no digamos la fundación de mi padre! Si ella se propone algo, lo consigue, y la gente cae como moscas en su tela de araña, dándole si hace falta la camisa…

¡Dios! Cada día está más bonita… pero no puedo olvida como me engaño… la vedad es que la creía diferente a todas la demás… pero no… tubo que acostarse con ese indeseable de Mikel Newton… Agggg. ¡Como pudo! Solo me fui unos minutos a ayudar a Laurent con unas cajas de la fiesta y cuando regresé, me contaron que se fue con ese sinvergüenza a no sé donde… y claro… al día siguiente, el se vanagloriaba de lo noche tan espectacular que paso con ella….No era capaz de mirarla a la cara. Vale!, lo reconozco…. No tendría que ponerme así, pero yo la amaba… yo la esperaría… hasta que se diera cuenta de cuánto la quería!… y aún sigo esperándola… Tanya se está volviendo más exigente. Pero soy incapaz de acostarme con ella… y pedirla matrimonio… uppf… no sé! No creo que sea capaz de volver amar a nadie.

Sé que no estoy siendo muy cortes con ella, puesto que realmente estoy con Tanya para olvidar a Bella. ¡Se la vez tan feliz con ese Chucho sarnoso! ¡Como lo odio!. Alice, me regaña cada vez que hablo a Bella, pero ella es incapaz de entender el daño que me hizo. Y es que el duendecillo de mi hermana, aún sigue haciendo de las suyas. Desde la universidad, ha intentado dejarme a solas con Bella, pero al parecer a ella le desagrado. Puesto que me responde de la misma manera fría y arrogante…. ¿Cómo si la ofendida fuera ella?, la vedad es que no entiendo a las mujeres.

Unas semanas después de la famosa fiesta, comencé a salir con Laurent. La verdad es que se comporto con una amiga…

FlashBack

-¡Vamos Edward! Ya sé que te gusta Bella… pero no debes ponerte así! Ya has visto que no te corresponde y que al parecer siempre le ha atraído Mike!

-¡Pero ella decía que lo odiaba!

-No seas ingenuo! Claro que no lo odiaba… creo que estaba celosa conmigo, puesto que él y yo somos buenos amigos…

-Pero ella me mintió!

-¡Tranquilo la olvidaras! Yo te ayudare si me dejas….mira Edward… no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio…. Ignórala, y si realmente ella te corresponde ira a ti. Te lo aseguro soy mujer.

-¡Gracias Laurent!

FinFlashBack

Y eso hice, pero nunca se acercó de nuevo a mí. Por lo que desistí y comencé a salir con Laurent.

Y para colmo, la aceptaron en la misma universidad que a mi hermana y a mi. Alice y yo somos gemelos, aunque yo soy mayor que ella por unos minutos. Por lo que lo tres estábamos en la misma promoción. Emmet también estaba en la misma universidad, pero un año más adelantado. Al final, acabos compartiendo apartamento los cuatro. Era inaguantable, y hay empecé mi relación con Tanya. Era la única válvula de escape, no soportaba su cinismo. ¿Cómo Alice no se había dado cuenta de lo mentirosa que era su amiga?

Bueno, será mejor que me ponga en marcha, hoy tengo cita con tres clientas para concretar fecha de operación. Además de una reunión con mi familia y Bella para la cena benéfica. Aggg! Como odio los Lunes.

Menos mal que hoy no hay mucho tráfico, así podre llegar pronto y meterme en mi despacho antes de verla.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

BpOV

Cuando llegue a la clínica, aún no había llegado nadie. Ni siquiera Ángela, la recepcionista. Deje mis cosas en el despacho y me dirigí al Office donde tenemos una pequeña cafetera. Necesitaba otra dosis de cafeína. Hoy sería un duro día! Tenía la esperanza de no cruzarme con él hasta la hora de la reunión, pero mi suerte me había dejado de lado. Justo cuando me disponía a sentarme en la mesita con mi taza de café, apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos Dias! Stra. Swan!

-Buenos Dias .

Si, no nos tuteábamos. Yo no era Bella ni él era Edward. Se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió un taza de café. El silencio era odioso, pero no tenía nada que decirle, la verdad…, es que solo nos hablábamos cuando estábamos discutiendo. Y ahora mismo no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie.

-¿A qué hora tenemos la reunión?

-A las 14 hras, ya se lo comunique a su secretaria.

-¿Por qué no después de comer? Voy a andar muy apurado de tiempo.

-lo siento, pero esperé confirmación de la hora hace una semana, y nadie me comunicó que tenia este día tan liado.- Sera idiota… lo mató

-¡Se lo digo ahora! ¿Se podría retrasar?

-Lo dudo, no es el único que tiene una apretada agenda. No todo gira en torno a usted.

(Ya me había enojado, este hombre tenía el don de sacarme de mis casillas… ¡era un irresponsable!)

-¡Cierto! ¡Pero tampoco lo hace en torno suyo! ¿Tan difícil le sería organizarla a otra hora? O es que le satura hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

(Y para colmo me trata de inepta… no lo aguanto! )

-Ejj…. ¡No voy hacer perder el tiempo ni a su familia ni a mí!. Si no puede estar a la 14 h en la sala de reuniones, usted mismo….¡organícese mejor! O tal vez… puede pedirle ayuda a su súper inteligente novia…

- ¡No te consiento que hables así de Tanya!

-Upsss, perdón…. Pero no voy a retrasar la reunión. Todos confirmaron su asistencia hace una semana. Y la Gala es dentro de un mes. Hay que cerrar muchas cosas, por lo que estaremos todo el día reunidos… ¿o eso también se le olvido?

- ¡Como olvidar que tendría que estar con usted todo el día! Gracias a Dios… Tanya me recogerá para comer y podré perderla de vista unas horas…

-Ummmm!!! lo dudo…. Me encantaría que así sucediera, pero ya está organizado un catering en la sala a las 15h … ¿Dejara plantado a su familia? Hasta Emmett viene en un vuelo especial para esta reunión…

-¡Nadie me aviso de eso!

-¡¡¡Noooooooooo…. Qué raro!!!! Si estaba en copia en el e-mail que mande a todo el mundo… ¿Sera que ni se ha dignado en leerlo?

-¡Eres insoportable!

-Lo mismo digo…. Buenos Días Dr. Cullen.

Agggggg…. Salí del office intentado mantener mi dignidad, pero al llegar a mi despacho me derrumbe. ¿Por qué no podíamos hablar como gente civilizada?. Ni siquiera leyó el e-mail. ¡Sera idiota…! esto es importante para su familia y él lo ignora como si tal cosa. Claro, para él es más importante la Barbie Silicona de su novia. Es tan idiota que ni se da cuenta que ella ésta con él por su dinero y por todas las operaciones gratuitas que la ha hecho…

Abrí mi computadora y comencé a realizar los balances del trimestre de la fundación. Quería tener preparado el informe para la reunión. Además de cerrar temas de la organización del evento, tenía que informarles del estado actual.

Como todos los años, esta Gala se convertía en unas de las más importantes de la ciudad. Pero, esta sería especial, Carlisle, no lo sabía pero ese día se le iba a otorgar un reconocimiento. El Ayuntamiento de Nueva york, le entregaría una placa honorifica por la labor que está realizando él y su fundación. Sería muy emotivo y él se lo merecía. Las únicas que estaban enteradas eran Esme y Alice.

Ambas se encargaban de la decoración y organización. Yo era, la relaciones públicas, y ya había comenzado a llamar a los personajes más importantes de la ciudad. Muchos ya habían confirmado su asistencia, he ingresado buenas cantidades económicas en las cuentas de la fundación.

Así que me centre en el trabajo e intente olvidar el desagradable desayuno… al menos…. Pude escuchar su voz… aunque estuviera teñida de odio… seguía siendo una aterciopelada y dulce que me hacia estremecer…Aggg ¡Como odio seguir amándole!

EPOV.

No podía creer mi suerte, la clínica estaba completamente vacía. Alguien la había abierto, por lo que me imagine que Ángela estaría preparando café para cuando fuéramos llegando… pero no… no era Ángela. Ahí estaba ella, con su larga melena recogida en una coleta baja, sus enormes ojos color chocolate mirando como su frágil mano movía el café. La ceñida camisa azul, resaltaba su pálida piel. Dude en entrar, pero alzo su vista y me encontré con esa mirada que aún me hacía perder el aliento.

-Buenos Dias. Srta. Swan

-Buenos Dias Dr. Cullen.

Pase a su lado y me serví un café. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, pero no nos hablábamos… a no ser para discutir. Y la verdad es que era yo el que siempre lo iniciaba. Adoraba verla enojarse, un rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas haciéndola más adorable aún, y su voz, aún llena de sarcasmo, era melodía par a mis oídos. Si, realmente era masoquista, pero aún la amaba. Sabía perfectamente a qué hora teníamos la reunión. Pero también sabía como enojarla

-¿A qué hora tenemos la reunión?

-A las 14 hras, ya se lo comunique a su secretaria.

-¿Por qué no después de comer? Voy a andar muy apurado de tiempo.

(Ya esta… ahí está ese rubor. Sé que está a punto de estallar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Inconscientemente cuando se enfada, se acerca a mí, y eso me gusta)

-lo siento, pero espere confirmación de la hora hace una semana, y nadie me comunicó que tenia este día tan liado.

-¡Se lo digo ahora! ¿Se podría retrasar?

-Lo dudo, no es el único que tiene una apretada agenda. No todo gira en torno a usted.

(No se había dado cuenta, pero ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de mi…esto es insoportable, me dan ganas de callarla con mis labios. Pero sé que me odia, lo veo en sus ojos. El por qué… no lo sé, yo debería estar enojado, pero lo olvido cuando esta tan cerca.)

-¡Cierto! ¡Pero tampoco lo hace en torno suyo! ¿Tan difícil le sería organizarla a otra hora? O es que le satura hacer unas cuantas llamadas. (uppss me he pasado!)

-Ejj…. No voy hacer perder el tiempo ni a su familia ni a mí. Si no puede estar a la 14 en la sala de reuniones, usted mismo….¡organícese mejor! O tal vez… puede pedirle ayuda a su súper inteligente novia…

- ¡No te consiento que hables así de Tanya!

(Acaso me meto yo con el chucho ese…. )

-Upsss, perdón…. Pero no voy a retrasar la reunión. Todos confirmaron su asistencia hace una semana. Y la Gala es dentro de un mes. Hay que cerrar muchas cosas, por lo que estaremos todo el día reunidos… o eso también se le olvido.

- ¡Como olvidar que tendría que estar con usted todo el día! Gracias a Dios… Tanya me recogerá para comer y podre perderla de vista unas horas…

-Ummmm lo dudo…. Me encantaría que así sucediera, pero ya está organizado un catering en la sala a las 15h … ¿Dejara plantado a su familia? Hasta Emmett viene en un vuelo especial para esta reunión…

-Nadie me aviso de eso!

(¿cómo no iba a saber que mi hermano estaría aquí?. A veces dudo de que Bella no se dé cuenta de lo que hago…¡O ella hace también lo mismo! No, imposible. Pero me parece tan absurdo que se crea mis mentiras…)

-Noooooooooo…. Qué raro!!!! Si estaba en copia en el e-mail que mande a todo el mundo… ¿Sera que ni se ha dignado en leerlo?

-¡Eres insoportable…!-

-Lo mismo digo…. Buenoss Dias Dr. Cullen.

Se marchó… si, y me parecía de lo más gracioso ver como mantenía su dignidad al salir, pero aún seguía siendo tan torpe como siempre, y no pudo evitar tropezarse al salir del Office. Por suerte no se cayó, eso echaría a perder mi autocontrol. A los pocos minutos oí un portazo.

¡Qué Genio! Siempre lo había tenido, pero si soy sincero, yo había conseguido incrementárselo. No estoy orgulloso, pero repito que al menos así, conseguía hablar con ella.

Entre en mi despacho, y comencé a revisar los expedientes de mis clientas. Hoy sería un largooooo día. Aggg ¡Como odio amarla!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

BPOV

Era casi la hora de la reunión, y un pequeño torbellino entró en mi despacho, sacándome de mi concentración.

-Bellaaaa….! ¿Cómo llevas la mañana?

-¡Bastante bien! ¿Lista para la reunión?

-Sip… ¿Has visto a mi Hermano?

-A Emmett?

-Tonta Bella, no! A Edward!

-Supongo que estará en su despacho o con alguna paciente ¿Por?

-No… Ayer se dejó en casa de mis padres su agenda, cuando trajo a Emmett….

-¿Qué recogió a Emmett del aeropuerto y lo llevo a tu casa?

-Si… ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por qué preguntas eso…! Tu misma nos confirmaste la hora de llegada de Emmett en tu e-mail…

-Y tu se lo recordaste a Edward ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no!... ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara… Cuando nos informaste de la reunión, fue Edward quien nos aviso que él le recogería. Además, el mismo me pidió que organizara un par de cenas esta semana para salir todos con Emmett. Aprovechando que el Sábado pasado se fue Tanya a no sé dónde y regresara el Martes de la semana próxima…

- ¡SERA CRETINOOOOO! ¿DIOS….Lo mató! Mentiroso, manipulador…..

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? No te entiendo….

-¡Tu queridísimo hermano que es un asqueroso mentiroso….!

-Bella!... ¿me quieres explicar qué pasa?

Tome aire intentando relajarme, y le conté a Alice con pelos y señales toda la conversación, si se puede llamar así, que mantuve con su querido hermano.

-Ja j aja aj …¡Que par de idiotas!

-Alice! Esto no tiene ni gracia, ni sentido!

-¿Cómo que no? Es que no te das cuenta de nada…

-¿Cuenta de qué? ¿Qué me miente y me sacas de mis casillas solamente por diversión?

-No, tonta Bella, no lo hace por diversión…- Se levantó de un salto y resoplo varias veces, nunca la vi tan…como decirlo… irritada.- Ya estoy cansada de vosotros dos, esto ya es pasarse… Os queda menos de cuatro meses, para cumplir vuestra promesa, y os habéis mantenido peleados todo este tipo….

Me dejó blanca ¿Cómo sabia ella de esa promesa? Yo nunca se lo dije, supongo que se lo contaría su hermano, pero…¿Por qué hablaba ahora de ella?

-Bella! Alguna vez habéis intentado hablar de aquella fiesta?

-¿Qué? No te entiendo…

-Si Bella, Se todo… se la promesa, se que algo pasó en la fiesta, y sé que aún estáis enamorados…

-No digas tonterías…. ÉL nunca ha estado enamorado… al menos de mi..

-¿Pero cómo estás tan ciega?

-¡No estoy ciega!, todos estos años lo único que ha hecho es discutirme todo o ignorarme completamente… además…¿Quién dice que yo este enamorada de él?

-No puedo con vosotros!!! De verdad que no puedo….Bella, ¿Qué sentido encuentras a las mentiras de esta mañana?

-Ninguna la verdad…. Bueno tal vez que le guste sacarme de quicio…

-O tal vez… la única manera que tiene de hablar contigo es de ese modo… haciéndote enojar..

-Ahora la que esta ciega eres tú?, Mira Alice, mejor dejemos este tema… vale! Se nos hace tarde i tenemos que ir a la sala de juntas.

-Ok! Pero esto no ha terminado… o lo solucionáis vosotros o meteré mis manitas…

-¡Ohhh no! Alice! No vas hacer nada ni yo tampoco… de acuerdo

-Nop! Vamos, tenemos una fiesta que organizar…

-ALICE!!!! Alice!!!!- La llame pero me ignoro, dirigiéndose a la salda dando pequeños saltitos.

Lo malo de mi amiga es que como se le metiera algo en esa cabecita, date por muerto. Ni siquiera Jasper, era capaz de calmarla. Al llegar a la sala, la vi abrazada al cuello de su hermano. Algo le estaba contando al oído, y por un momento me dieron ganas de matarla… Me imaginaba lo que le estaba diciendo, puesto que cuando entré, note esos intensos ojos esmeraldas mirándome.

Perdida en su mirada, sentí como unos robustos brazos, me agarraban por la cintura levantándome del suelo.. y rompiendo el contacto visual..

-Hermanitaaaaaaa!

-Emmett, bájame al suelo! Sabes que odio eso!... Emmett!!!!

-Ok… enana… ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita preferida? ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

-Y yo a ti.. osito!..-Me bajo al suelo y me giró para darme un enorme abrazo..

-¿Sabes que sigues siendo la única a la que le permito que me llame así?

-¡Eso espero! Si no me pondría muy celosa… ¿Y Rose, dónde está?

-Aquí…. Como me perdería una interesante reunión de negocios!- Soltó con un sarcasmo fingido mientras se dirigía a mi.- ¿Cómo estas Bella?.- Me abrazó.

-¡Ahora que tengo a mis dos mejores amigas juntas… Mucho mejor! ¡Dios Rose… ¡Estas preciosa!… la vida de casada te sienta fenomenal…

-Ufff!!! no sabes lo que me hace trabajar por la noches para mantener ese cuerpo!-

-EMMETT!- Gritamos al unisonó todas las féminas de la sala, a la vez que Rose le soltaba una cachetada cariñosa en el hombro del grandullón.

-Bella querida!.. ¿Cómo esta mi niña?

-Bien Esme! Liada pero muy bien. Esta semana me gustaría pasarme por tu despacho para recoger las facturas y algún otro documento para hacer el cierre… ¿Te vendría bien el Miércoles?

-Sí, no hay problema. No tengo concertada ninguna cita y Alice tampoco. ¿Reservo en nuestro restaurante?

-Si, genial, ¡Rose! ¿Podías apuntarte a esa comida?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Día de Chicas!

-¡Y suegra!

-No Esme…. Tú no eres una suegra normal...

Las deje adulándose una a la otra y fui al extremo de la mesa para preparar el cañón y el ordenado. Carlisle aún no había llegado y lo esperaríamos unos minutos más. Estaba concentrada preparando los gráfico, que no advertí su proximidad hasta que oí su voz.

-Bella!

Wouww… Alice tuvo que haberle echado una buena regañina… hacia mucho que no me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Si!

No levante la mirada, no soportaba mirarle a la cara.

-¡Creo que…

-Vamos.. habla!- escuche a Alice empujarle

-Alice me ha amenazado para que hable contigo…

-No sé de qué…- Intente ser lo más fría posible, después mataría al duendecillo…

-yo… lo siento!.- Su voz parecía más bien un susurro

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?.- Evite llamarle por su nombre, y su apellido me sonaba demasiado frio, teniendo en cuenta la proximidad de su familia.

-Lo de esta mañana!

-El que exactamente! ¿El gritarme? ¿El hacerme enojar? ¿El mentirme? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Todo….

-No seas cínico, lo dices porque Alice te ha amenazado y ambos sabemos cómo se las gasta… Pero tranquilo… aparentare delante de ella…

-No solo lo hago porque ella me haya amenazado…

-¿A NO?

-Bella! Llevamos muchos años peleados y la verdad… Me gustaría que esta semana que esta toda la familia reunida tuviéramos una tregua… Se lo importante que eres para ellos y ellos para ti. No me gustaría que discutiéramos. No se… pero me gustaría que al menos esta semana, dejáramos nuestros… problemas al margen… Por ellos..

-Tienes razón!... la verdad es que es incomodo para ellos…

-Aceptas la tregua!

-Sip… la aceptó… pero solo por ellos.

-¡Gracias Bella!

Me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara y así sellar nuestro pacto. Dude al principio pero la acepté. Lo que no estaba preparada, es para la descarga que sentí al rozar su piel. Ni para la sensación que mando a mi cuerpo su sonrisa torcida. Pero no le dejaría ver cuánto me trastornaba su presencia.

A los pocos minutos llego el patriarca de la familia Cullen y comencé la reunión. Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, además de avanzar bastante trabajo, la pasamos muy bien con las bromas de Emmett. Yo era hija única, pero siempre había deseado un hermano como él, me encantaba me llamara hermanita.

Cuando terminamos la reunión, Edward propuso que saliéramos a cenar todos juntos. Pero Esme y Calisle, tenían ya otros planes. Cuando yo estaba a punto de rechazarlos también, mi temerosa amiga que la volvió a jugar…

-¡Genial! Emmett, Rose… me acompañáis a recoger a Jasper, Edward! Porque no llevas a Bella a casa a que se cambie y la llevas al restaurante. Así no moveremos tantos coches…

-Alice Yo…!!!!

- ¡Vamos Bella! Si no lo hacemos así… se que intentaras escabullirte de la cena. Ahh… ponte el vestido Azul que te regale la semana pasada… Aún no lo has estrenado y tengo ganas de ver cómo te queda!!

-Ali…- Pero me cortó de nuevo..

-Nada de peros… Os veo a los dos a las ocho en la Bella Italia… ¡Vamos chicos! Jasper nos estará esperando….

Y los tres salieron dejándome sola con Edward en esa enorme sala.

-¡lo siento!

-Umm errr… - no sabía que decir… nota mental asesinar de una manera cruel a Alice- Tranquilo no es nada… ya sabemos cómo es tu hermana… vámonos antes de que me arrepienta…

-Ok..Te espero en la recepción, voy a por mis cosas…

- Vale… hasta ahora…

AAHHHHH no me lo podía creer, estoy segura de que Alice lo planeo todo… y no se por qué tengo la extraña sensación que aquí no se acaba mi Lunes fatídico…

Recogí mi bolso y de je el portátil en su Dock, cuando me disponía a salir, unos tímidos golpes sonaron en mi puerta.

-Si.. Adelante

-Bella! Estas listas!

-Ehh! Sip- Que hacia aquí? Nunca había venido a mi despacho… además habíamos quedado en la recepción.

Salimos de la clínica en silencio y me condujo hasta su volvo. Desde que le conozco le ha apasionado ese coche. No sé cuantos modelos ha podido tener desde que obtuvo la licencia a los 16 años.

-Bella!... esto… ¿Dónde vives?

Ahh si… por supuesto no sabía dónde estaba mi departamento, ni yo el suyo… no me hacía mucha gracia que lo averiguara pero en fin. Nadie en su sano juicio contradecía una orden del duendecillo. Le indique la dirección y llegamos en unos minutos. Comprobé que no había cambiado su manera de conducción.. ¿Cómo no había tenido nunca un accidente? Conduce como un loco…

-Aquí es!- Le informe al llegar a mi bloque- Puedes aparcar en mi plaza, no sé como hare para ir mañana al trabajo… odio el trasporte público…

-No sé por qué tengo la impresión que Alice habrá pensado en algo!

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. La conocíamos muy bien, y esto me sonaba no solo a una encerrona para mi… sino para él también.

Edward no había perdido su caballerosidad, me abrió la puerta ayudándome a bajar como lo hacía en nuestras mejores épocas. En todo el trayecto por el estacionamiento, ascensor y pasillo, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra. Yo me sentía demasiado nerviosa ante la situación… y él… bueno.. Tampoco se le veía muy cómodo.

-¡Entra por favor! Le dije sin mirarle a los ojos...- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si gracias!-

Parecía estar cohibido, me recordaba al tímido Edward del instituto… el que tanto me gustaba. Entre en la cocina y recordé como le gusta la limonada que solía prepararle. Así que le hice una, no se… supongo que esperando que se diera cuenta de que mantendría mi palabra sobre la tregua.

Cuando entre en el salón, lo vi mirando una vieja foto. Estábamos todos en el jardín de su casa, vestidos de gala para asistir a la famosa fiesta. No sé por qué la mantenía, tal vez para recordarme a mi misma cuanto le odiaba…

-Edward!

* * *

**Hola Chicas:**

**Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, pero aquí tenéis y para compensaros os he subido dos capítulos. **

**También comentaros que estoy participando en Darkward Fanfic Contes, con el One Shot: ****_Incubo Depredador_****, les animo a que lo lean y si les fusta encontraran la pagina para votar en mi perfil. **

**Muchas gracias por todas la alertas y favoritos… y por supuesto por sus RW**

**Besos **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

EPOV

Cuando llegue a la Sala, aún no se había presentado nadie de mi familia. Tendría unos minutos para poner mis ideas en orden. El mero hecho de esta en la misma sala con ella me descolocaba completamente. No paso mucho tiempo cuando oi por los pasillos el repiqueteo de los zapatos de Alice dando saltitos… De donde sacaba esa vitalidad… Aún dudo que sea su hermano gemelo. Tanto ella como Emmett, son alegres y desenfadados. Yo sin embargo parezco mucho mayor que ellos… En cuanto vi a mi hermanita asomar por la puerta, no pude evitar una sonrisa en mi cara, y como si fuera una niña de cinco años se tiro a mi cuello.

-Estas en problemas… - me susurró al oído-Bella se ha dado cuenta de tu mentira… así que cambia de estrategia!!!

-¿Qué dices?- Intente hacerme el despistado

-No sé por que los dos me lo negáis… pero en fin. Si la amas, y yo sé que es así… no sigas mintiéndola y haciéndola enfadar… así empeoraras las cosas..

-Alice.. yo..

- Sushhhhhh! No digas nada!

En ese momento ella entró en la sala, y mi corazón se paralizó. Me mantuvo la mirada, imagino, que sospecharía de Alice… no lo sé y no me importa… me estaba mirando y no veía rencor ni odio en ellos. En esos momentos Emmett la zarandeo y la abrazo…

-Escucha Edward, intenta hablar con ella… pero hazlo normal, sin buscar maneras de pelear ni nada por el estilo..

- Y que la Digo?... no sé…. de qué hablar con ella si no es para discutir…

-¿Dile que quieres una tregua?

-Una tregua??... Alice.. de que va todo eso…

-Escucha… no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo. Emmett va a estar una semana y me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos, sin ver como os tiráis los trastos a la cabeza…

- Alice.. yo..

-Si quieres solucionar las cosas lo harás! Además lo que te he dicho antes es cierto… así que vete ahora que está sola con el ordenador.

Y así lo hice, me sudaban las manos, y no era capaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas. Pero bueno al final se lo solté y lo que me sorprendió es que ella acepto gustosa. La verdad es que mi familia la amaba, mi madre me había recriminado muchas veces mi comportamiento. Pero nunca se metieron en ello. Le tendí mi mano para sellar la tegua y ahí estaba la descarga. La echaba de menos, anhelaba sentirme cerca de ella, echaba de menos a mi Bella. Aunque nunca fue mía. Eso fue lo que realmente me dolió, fue de Mike antes que mía. Pero Alice tenía razón.

No preste mucha atención a la reunión. Tan solo la miraba a ella como se movía, como hablaba. Realmente me daba igual ya lo que paso. La amaba y quería estar con ella. Tendría que intentarlo… Así que saque mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a mi hermana que esta frente a mi.

"Tienes razón, soy un estúpido que sigue amándola… ayúdame porque no puedo vivir si ella más tiempo"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"Lo sabia…. No te preocupes… cuando terminemos propón una cena y deja el resto de mi cuenta… eso si, no la cagues con ella discutiendo por tonterías"

No la conteste, la mire y asentí con una sonrisa. Alice botaba en su asiento. Bella pareció darse cuenta, y la pregunto.

-¡Es que estoy tan emocionada con esta Gala! Solo de pensar en la tarde de compras buscando los vestidos ya me emociona…

-Alice! Para eso queda tiempo… primero habrá que organizar el lugar ¿No crees?

Por su cara podía ver que seguía odiando ir de compras con mi hermana. Alice era un genio, la había engañado completamente… pero por la mirada me hecho Rose y mi madre…. Creo que a ellas no… oh oh… ¡creo que me arrepiento de pedirle ayuda a mi hermanita…! no se por qué tengo la impresión que esto va ha ser una cruzada Cullen.

Cuando termino la reunión, después de las risas provocadas por el infantil de mi hermano mayor, Alice me miro dando pie a la invitación.

-¡Chicos! Que os parece si salimos a cenar celebrando que está aquí nuestro jugador favorito.

Y mis sospechas se confirmaron… cuando mi padre iba a hablar, mi madre le indico con un sutil movimiento que declinara la invitación.

-Creo que nosotros no podemos… ¿Verdad Esme?

Efectivamente, mi madre se estaba imaginando algo. Lo que no me esperaba es que Alice, nos organizara de tal modo para que fuera yo quien tuviera que llevar a Bella a su apartamento y esperarla allí… ¡Esta loca! No, para ser sinceros el que está loco soy yo…. ¿Y ahora como salía de esta? Por suerte Bella se dispuso a negar, pero falló. Alice la corto en seco y nos obligo a seguir los planes.

Cuando salí de mi oficina para esperarla en la recepción, no sé que me impulso a ir hasta su despacho. Nunca había estado allí. Y al parece a ella le sorprendió mi reacción. El trayecto fue silencioso, me indico donde vivía. No tardamos mucho, vivía realmente cerca de la clínica

-Aquí es! Puedes aparcar en mi plaza, no sé cómo hare para ir mañana al trabajo… odio el trasporte público…

-No sé por qué tengo la impresión que Alice habrá pensado en algo!- y me estaba dando mucho miedo lo que le habría pasado por su cabecita….

Cuando entramos en su apartamento, no me sorprendió ver la mano de mi madre y mi hermana en la decoración. Aunque estaba muy adaptada a la Bella que antaño conocí. El color predominante era el Marrón. Su color favorito. Me ofreció algo de beber y desapareció en lo que supongo seria la cocina.

Una pequeña foto me llamo la atención. Yo tenía la misma en mi salón. No sé por qué la mantenía, ni por qué la miraba todas las noches. Me imagino que para recordarme que debía de odiarla y olvidarla. Pero surtía el efecto contrario. Ese día estaba preciosa, y además era mi acompañante. Esa noche estaba dispuesto a declararme, quería que se convirtiera oficialmente en mi novia… ¡Como cambio la historia!

-Edward!

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y pude ver algo de nostalgia en sus ojos cuando se posaron en la foto que estaba observando. Me tendió una limonada…

-¡Limonada!... La has hecho tú.

-Sip! Solo que le he añadido algo más… creo que en la universidad te oí decirle a Emmett que te gustaba con algo de Ron..

Me dejo asombrado, no solo recordaba lo que me gustaba su limonada, sino que además en el tiempo que no nos hablamos, había escuchado mi comentario y lo había tomado en cuenta. Bella era fantástica.

-¡Gracias! ¡Esta perfecta!

-No tardaré… ponte cómodo.

A los pocos minutos escuche la ducha, y me intente relajar en el sofá. Me llegó un mensaje. Esperando que no fuera Tanya, lo abrí sin muchas ganas. Pero no… gracias a dios fue peor… ¡Alice!

"¿Cómo vas hermanito? Recuerda en no fastidiarla… no hables de Jacob, no hables de Tanya… y por nada de este mundo hables de la fiesta del instituto…"

Jacob… ahhhhggg ese maldito chucho, por qué me lo recordaría Alice. Ese era otro problema al que tenía que enfrentarme… bueno además de Tanya… Pero hare caso a mi hermanita y cerrare la boca.

No pasaron veinte minutos cuando Bella apareció por el salón. Estaba preciosa, el vestido que aparentemente le había regalado mi hermana, le sentaba a la perfección, marcando su dulce silueta. El escote algo pronunciado dejaba entrever un sinuoso canalillo. Y la falda más bien corta dejaba al descubierto unas níveas y largas piernas.

-¡Estoy lista!

-Ah..- no sabía que decirla.- Estas preciosa!

Bajo la mirada intentando ocultar el rubor que llegaba a sus mejillas… no.. eso no… ahora está más linda.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'sorry por el retraso. Pero aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por los Rw y las alertas. **

**Dedicado a: Lady blue vampire; Carmen Cullen; Reeneesme1510; Kotydecullen; Supattinsondecullen; Sensualcandydoll. **

Capítulo 6

BPOV

Habíamos llegado al restaurante con algo de retraso, cuando al fin entramos vimos en la mesa del fondo a todos mis amigos. La sensación era extraña, ya que en estos años no nos habíamos juntado así. Cuando quedaban con Edward yo desistías las invitaciones e viceversa. Por lo que esta era la primera vez en siete años aproximadamente. Y para ser sincera, me encontraba a gusto. Creo que la tregua no estuvo mal planeada… ahora tendríamos que ver como saldría este asunto.

Al llegar a la mesa, Edward aparto la silla más cercana a Alice, para que me sentara. Era un perfecto caballero. El se sentó a mi otro lado. Era una gran mesa redonda por lo que todos no podíamos ver perfectamente las caras.

La velada comenzaba divertida, Emmett siempre conseguía el tono de humor… y por supuesto mi rubor. No sé cómo se las apañaba siempre para conseguir sonrojarme.

-Edward! Te acuerdas la caída a la piscina!

-¡No Emmett no sigas por ahí!

Oh no! Va a empezar con mis tropiezos y patasadas!

-¡dios nunca me he reído tanto!

-¿A cuál te refieres? Por qué yo recuerdo dos.- Y mi adorada amiga le va a seguir el juego…

-Chicos!... no hay otro tema de conversación…

-¡No Bella! Eres la hermanita más divertida que tengo…Aunque de esa anécdota tú no eres la que se lleva la peor parte…..- Estalló el solo en carcajadas…

-¡Dios ya se ha cual te refieres! A la que Edward tuvo que esconderse en su habitación, cuando vio a Bella salir de la piscina…

Que! ¿Cómo? Mire a Edward y tenía la cara escondida entre sus manos. Un gruñido salió de su pecho... Viendo mi desconcierto Emmett se apresuró a contar la parte que yo no recordaba o no fui muy consciente….

-Bella! Te acuerdas la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres. La ultima que tuvimos en Folks?

- ¿Cómo no me voy acordar? Te estabas metiendo conmigo y resbale cayendo en la piscina con mi vestido blanco…. No sabía si salir del agua o que hacer- Me ardía la cara del rubor.

-Exacto, pues cuando fui a recoger unas toallas para que salieras de la piscina, pase al lado de Edward… su cara se torno de mil colores… cuando me giré para ver que estaba viendo, te vi salir del agua…. Oh Dios! Por mucho que te intentaras tapar… aquello…

-Emmett!- Gritó Edward, pero este le ignoró.

-Inmediatamente, él se volteó y salió corriendo a su cuarto… y te aseguro que con un gran problema en los pantalones… no volvió a salir en toda la noche….

Estaba blanca! Que Edward se excito al verme! Pero si me ignoraba completamente y ya estaba con Lauren…

-Pero eso no es lo mejor! Por la noche le oí hablar con mi padre y le tuvo que explicar que el dolor se bajaría si, se relajaba o se desahogaba… Dios! Me imagino la cara del santurrón cuando oyó eso de mi padre…

Todos estaban riéndose de la anécdota, pero Edward no respondía… aún tenía la cabeza entre sus manso, y estaba rojo… no sé si por ira o por vergüenza. Yo sin embargo no me podía reír… algo no me cuadraba en esa historia "Santurrón"… "Desahogar". Acaso Edward era en ese entonces virgen…. No puede ser. Jessica me dijo que se fue con Lauren…. Intenté aclarar mi cabeza…

Después de esa, continuo otra anécdota más. Por suerte esta vez le toco a Jasper, y ahí sí que me reí con ganas… no por lo que contaban sino por la cara de Alice. No tenía precio.

Las risas y el vino no abandonaban la mesa. Me encontraba muy a gusto. Por unos instantes me perdí viendo el perfecto rostro de Edward riendo. Su risa era contagiosa, y verle así le hacía aún más bello. Estaba tan perdida en mi burbuja que no oí la pregunta de Rose.

-Qué?

-¿Qué narices comiste en tu casa el día del baile para intoxicarte y tener que ir a urgencias?

-Un bol gigante de helado Caducado…

-Pero el Helado caduca…

- Este sí… tenía más de tres años… no se que hacía aún en el congelador…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- Ahora era Edward el que me preguntaba, su voz era seria, pero se notaba un tono de preocupación.

- En el Baile de primavera. Cuando Jessica me dijo que te largaste con Lauren. Me fui, me iba a ir andando… pero ya sabes lo pesado que era Newton y hasta que no accedí a que me llevara, no paro. Tenía tal berrinche que me comí el Bol de palomitas que tenia Charlie en el sofá y el helado. A la media hora, me tuvo que llevar de urgencias. Tu padre me hizo un lavado de estomago y a las dos horas estaba de regreso.

-¿Por eso no estabas en casa?

-¿Fuiste a buscarme?

-Si, Lauren me dijo que te habías ido a Newton a un hotel, no quise creerlo por lo que primero fui a tu casa al no estar… la creí…

-Chicos!...- Ahora era Rose la que nos interrumpía- Os dais cuenta lo estúpidos que habéis sido…

-Nunca nos dejasteis hablar del tema… Nunca os preguntasteis que había pasado… tan solo os enfadasteis y os distanciasteis…- Alice hablaba más serena que nunca.- Durante este tiempo he intentado que vierais la verdad! Pero vuestro orgullo podía más. Lauren, Jessica y Mike, lo tramaron todo para separarlos. Lauren, consiguió su propósito… bueno casi… ¿No es cierto Edward? ¿Lauren quiso llevarte a la cama, Verdad?

-si… Joder! Seré imbécil… me creí sus mentiras y seguí su consejo de apartarme de Bella. Ya que según ella, si de verdad me amaba ella regresaría a mi pidiendo perdón.

¡Como…. Que si yo le amaba! ¿Qué fue todo mentira? Esto no podía ser verdad… siete años llenos de angustia y dolor por una estúpida niñata…

-Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?- No te su mano en la mía y no pude reaccionar. No veía con claridad… las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos... él, me había querido… me engañaron como una tonta por no confiar en él… pero como se iba a fijar en mi… él era perfecto y aún lo es y yo… soy insignificante a su lado…

-¡Bella!

- Lo siento Edward!... yo…. No sé qué decir… - escuche como las sillas de nuestros amigos se movían, seguramente nos estaban dejando algo de privacidad..

-Bella! Soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas! Me he portado como un idiota… debí de confiar en ti… ¡Dios ahora lo veo tan absurdo!… ¡tú y Newton!

-¡pero yo no vi ilógico tu con Lauren… ella era preciosa… Nunca entendí porque me pediste que te acompañara, era tan poca cosa al lado de ella..

-¡nunca te has visto en realidad, Bella! Eras y eres preciosa.

Conseguí levantar la vista y me encontré con sus brillantes ojos verdes. No hacían falta más palabras. Me arroje en sus brazos y me entregue al llanto. El me acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarme, pero note como él también lloraba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero finalmente el camarero que nos había atendido nos pidió que amablemente saliéramos del restaurante. Ya era hora de cerrar.

Edward me acompaño a mi casa, durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, las palabras sobraban. Aparco en mi plaza y me acompaño hasta el portal.

-Edward!

-Si

-No quiero estar sola esta noche… me gustaría volver a dormir contigo tal y como lo hacíamos…

-Por supuesto… lo he echado de menos… y me gustaría retomarlo.

Cuando subimos al mi apartamento, nos dirigimos directamente al dormitorio y nos tumbamos en la cama si desvestirnos, sin decir nada. Nos recostamos y nos abrazamos. Fue la mejor noche desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**Intentare no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas, Antes de dejarlas con un nuevo capítulo quiero daros las gracias por todos vuestras alertas, favoritos y RW. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 7

EPOV

La luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Me sentía en el cielo. No quería moverme para no despertarla. Al fin la tenía de nuevo en mis brazos. Su aroma golpeaba mi mente de una manera constante. Nunca conseguí olvidar su olor, su calor. Bella descansabas su cabeza en mi pecho, y me tenía abrazado por la cintura. Estaba hermosa aún con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido de la noche anterior. Sentía despertarla, pero antes de ir a la clínica debíamos pasar por mi departamento para poder cambiarme.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Estaba tan cómodo con ella en brazos que ni me di cuenta que no nos descalzamos ninguno de los dos. Por mi mente, pasaron todas las imágenes de la cena. Todas las anécdotas que contaron, fueron para hacernos ver lo estúpidos que fuimos los dos. Yo estaba dolido porque pensé había perdido su virginidad con el inepto de newton, y ella que yo lo había hecho con Laurent. Debía agradecerles a los chicos y pedirles disculpas por estos años.

Sentí con Bella se movía en mi regazo.

-¡Bueno Días Bella!

Sus enormes orbes chocolates, me miraron con una dulzura que hacía años no veía.

-¡Buenos Días Edward!

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Tenemos que levantarnos! Por qué no te duchas mientras preparo el desayuno. Después tenemos que pasar por mi casa!

- Ok… Edward! Te das cuenta que esto lo tenía planeado la psica de tu hermana!

-Si… Nunca apostare contra ella…. Pero quiero decirte algo… no quiero más mentiras entre nosotros…

-Dime!

-Yo le pedí ayuda! ¡Quería arreglar la situación entre nosotros! No es que lo hubiera perdonado… pero tal vez el saber que con Jacob también tenías relaciones… lo veía como algo que podría olvidar y volver a ser amigos… Alice, me dijo que me ayudaría… pero no me imaginaba nada de esto.

-¡Gracias por tu sinceridad! Pero yo también he de decirte algo… a lo mejor no te importa ya… pero…- Su mejillas ya estaba sonrojadas, era adorable- Aún sigo esperando… Eres el primer y único hombre que ha dormido con migo en todos los sentidos… voy a ducharme!

¡Cómo! Aún era virgen! Seguía esperando! Una felicidad inundo mi cuerpo. Aún tenía esperanza de que fuera mía, que fuera mi mujer. Y esta vez no la iba a desaprovechar… eso sí tendría que tener las cosas sobre seguras e ir con tiento… menos mal que tengo de mi lado a mi duende… Es más, creo que le regalare estas navidades ese porche turbo amarillo que tanto le fascina….

Me levante de la cama con energía, y busque la concina del pequeño apartamento. Preparé unos huevos, beicon, tostadas y un jugo de naranja. Me sentía feliz, la los veinte minutos, salió una esplendía Bella por el pasillo. Siempre vestía sencilla, y elegante. Pero hoy, llamaba más la atención.

-Ummm! Eso huele fenomenal!

Después de desayunar, me acompaño a mi casa. Estaba nervioso, ella nunca había estado en mi casa, y esperaba que la agradara. Al igual que el de ella, la decoración era cosa de mi madre y de mi hermana.

-Se nota el trabajo de tu familia!

-Si- conteste desde la habitación.- Creo que no pueden evitar decorar la casa de alguien cercano.

-Nop… no sabes la de quebraderos de cabeza que me dio tu hermana cuando decoraba el mío.

- Me lo imagino… recuerda que he vivido con ella…

Me duche lo más rápido que pude, y me vestí con otro traje de chaqueta. Pero esta vez, no usaría corbata.

-Listo!... ¿Qué pasa?

Al salir de la habitación vi la cara de Bella, algo no estaba bien. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

-Bella! ¿Qué pasa?¿Que tienes?

- Escucha el mensaje de tu contestador!

Pulse el Play y l estridente voz de Tanya resonó en todo el apartamento.

"Eddy, donde estas? ¿Te he llamado toda la noche y no has contestado a mis llamadas? Espero por tu bien que no estés con esa insulsa, de tu oficina… Eddy, regreso esta noche, se ha cancelado el trabajo así que me quedare en tu apartamento. Por tu bien espero que estés ahí para recibirme."

-Bella!

-¡Lo siento Edward! Pero es que el mensaje de tu novia me ha devuelto un poco a la realidad… ¿Cómo nos dejamos manipular?

-No lo sé!. Sé que si hubiéramos confiado más el uno en el otro ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Pero no creo que ahora tengamos que reprocharnos nada. Actuamos al, pero será mejor olvidar y empezar de nuevo…

-¿Tienes razón? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Tanya? Esta noche tu familia tenía organizada una cena en tu casa..

-No lo sé…. A ella no le agrada ese tipo de reuniones… y para ser sincero… A mí no me apetece que venga… ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez la inútil para que le cancelen el contrato?

-Woauuuu…. Y me regañabas a mí por meterme con ella!

-¡Muchas veces tenias más razón que un santo! Si te soy sincero… me he cansado de sus exigencias y pertinencias… no le agrada mi familia y no estoy dispuesto a estar encerrado en casa en la semana que tiene Emmett para estar con nosotros…

-Seria una pena que te lo perdieras! Empieza de nuevo la temporada y estará viajando… no sabes lo que está luchando para que le peritan perderse un partido para estar en la gala.

-Lo sé, me lo contó antes de ayer! Creo que dejare a Tanya en la puerta.

Pude apreciar que ese comentario le agrado, he intento disimular, pero no sabía mentir.

-Pobre chica! No deberías hacerle eso… ella parece necesitarte un poco…

- Ja!... Esta decidido… voy a recoger algo de ropa y dormiré esta semana con mis padres!

-¿La dejaras sola en tu apartamento?

-Nop… la dejare en el descansillo…. Ella no tiene llave

-¿Cómo es que tu pareja no tiene llave de tu casa?

-Fácil… ella no vive aquí… y si se la hubiese dado me la hubiera encontrado alguna vez en mi cama… y de momento… solo he dormido contigo y prefiero que siga así la cosa…

No sabría cómo interpretar su cara, pero intente no analizarla. Fui a mi cuarto y recogí unas mudas y mi neceser. No estaba dispuesto a estropear esta semana. Hablaría con Tanya más adelante, ahora solo me interesaba estar con mi familia y recuperar a Bella.

**como ven.. empiezan arreglar las cosas... ¿que pasara más adelante?... bueno, prometo no dejarles con la duda mucho tiempo. ¡hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo... Gracias por todas las alertas, Rw y favoritos... espero que les guste esta nueva entrega. **

**Abrazos estilo Emmett para Tods**

Capítulo 8

Bella POV

La verdad es que no sabía que decir. Menos mal que se fue a recoger sus cosas, porque mi expresión seguro que era un poema. Me acababa de confirmar que no mantenía ningún tipo de relación marital con la Barbie silicona, y eso e hizo gratamente feliz. Bueno, al final parecía que ambos estábamos en la misma situación. ¿Por qué él estaría esperando? Intente desechar cualquier tipo de esperanza, había pasado mucho tiempo, y lo mejor ahora era recobrar la amistad.

Cuando salimos de su apartamento, tardamos menos de diez minutos en llegar a la clínica. Al entrar la cara de Ángela era todo un poema. Y no era para menos. Ella había sido testigo de la manera que teníamos de hablarnos y de repente… entrabamos juntos y riéndonos.

Después de compartir un café en el office, nos encaminamos cada uno a nuestras labores. Hoy era martes y teníamos bastante trabajo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Edward asomo por mi puerta con una bandeja de sandwiches y Cafés. Me agrado la sorpresa. No sentamos en unos de los sofás de mi despacho y almorzamos recordando algunas de las tardes que pasamos juntos. Aún llevaba la bata blanca con su iníciales bordadas. Con las prisas de hoy no se había peinado lo cual tenía el pelo ligeramente desordenado, haciéndole mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era. Edward era perfecto, siempre lo había sido. Su cuerpo cuidado, sus rasgos marcados y varoniles, su ojos esmeraldas… la verdad es que podía haber sido modelo. Muchos de los pacientes varones que tenían le pedían una reconstrucción facial que se asemejara a él. Pero era imposible hacer con un bisturí lo que tan perfectamente la había dado la naturaleza.

Durante la hora que estuvimos comiendo, me la pase embobada mirándole y sonriendo como una quinceañera enamorada. Me dolía la cara de sonreír tanto. Además de que mi rubor no me abandono ni un instante. Lo pero era cuando me lanzaba su sonrisa torcida… en ese momento mi corazón se paralizaba y a mis pulmones no le llegaba el aire.

-¿Quieres que te lleve yo esta noche a casa de mis padres?

-mmm… Creo que será mejor que no… ¿Te imaginas la cara de Alice cuando nos viera aparecer?

-Siiiii y la de mi madre también…

-Cierto!...

-¿Por qué no darles esa alegría?

-Por que luego no voy a poder regresar a mi casa…

-¡Te podría llevar yo!

-Edward, no es porque no me acompañes… pero si dejo mi coche aquí, tendré que ir al estudio de tu madre al día siguiente en Metro… y lo odio….

-Ya… entiendo…..y si….yo te llevo…

-Y si… dejas de dar tantos rodeos y dices de primeras lo que quieres!

-Touche! Me pillastes…

-Edward…Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre… y no me puedes engañar…

Ya sabía que pretendía, y la verdad es que la idea de que se quedara en mi casa no me desagradaba en absoluto. Además no me importaba lo que la gente pudiera opinar.. ni siquiera Jacob. Creo que tendría que hablar con él ants de lo que me imaginaba. Estaba claro que no debería seguir jugando con él.

-¡Bella! ¿Me dejarías dormir en tu casa?

-Ves como es fácil decirlo de primeras y no dar tantos rodeos- Rompí a reír… la verdad es que le había costado mucho preguntármelos, puesto estaba tan rojo como yo..

-Ehhh, no te rías… no sé hasta qué punto tenemos de nuevo confianza…

-Cierto! Pero si la queremos volver a recuperar… tendremos que ser sinceros y directos ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Si… entonces… ¿Me dejas que me cuele en tu apartamento una semana?

-Sip… Si te parece y no tienes alguna consulta, podemos irnos antes… así nos cambiamos y preparamos el cuarto de huéspedes…

-Genial! …¿A qué hora?

-¡Cuando tú quieras! Yo ya tengo todo listo…

-Entonces cierra el ordenador… voy a por mis cosas.

Se levantó y salió corriendo…no me lo podía creer, no eran más de las tres de la tarde y nos íbamos a marchar…. ¿Qué haríamos tantas horas antes de la cena?

Mejor no pensarlo, porque los nervios se me estaban arremolinando en mi estomago y no me hacía ningún bien.

-Ya estoy listo! Porque no dejas tu coche aquí! Mañana te llevo yo al estudio y después de comer te puede traer Alice a la clínica.

-¿Esas seguro que quieres hacer de chofer toda la semana?

-Sip!

-Ok… está bien. Pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Que me dejes conducir a mi…

-¿Queeee? Ni en broma… seguro que sigues conduciendo como una abuelita…

-Y tu como un loco…

-Bueno! Un trato… Por las mañanas lo traes tú y por las tardes lo llevo yo…

-Un 50 a 50

-Sip…

-Me parece justo!

Entre risas abandonamos la clínica, las miradas de Angela eran lo mejor. Edward para incrementar la cara de estupefacción de la pobre muchacha, me pasó el brazo por mis hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Angela soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio el gesto de él y ambos nos echamos a reír.

-¡Tranquila Angela! No estás viendo visiones!- Le comentó divertido- Solo que la Stra. Swan y yo nos hemos reconciliado… así que no te preocupes… tu café no tiene ninguna droga alucinógena…

No pude evitarlo, y ante su comentario le di un codazo en las costillas…

-¡Hay amor… que bruta eres!

-¡Y tu una nenaza! Ni que te hubiera dado tan fuerte!

Ya en el coche de camino a mi departamento, recapacite y me di cuenta como me había llamado durante la broma… ¡amor! Obviamente él no se había dado cuenta, pero a mí se me lleno el corazón de esperanza.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, él estaciono el cohe donde la noche anterior. Pero no subimos, sino que nos encaminamos al supermercado que había próximo para comprar algo de comida y cosas que él necesitaría durante esa semana.

Hacer la compra con él era algo nuevo, extraño y divertido. Por unos minutos pude ver con mis ojos, como sería una rutina cotidiana con él a mi lado. Y la verdad es que me gustaba. Desearia que siempre fuera así, pero por ahora, disfrutaría de esta semana sin preocuparme de nada más. Cuando estábamos en la caja, colocando las cosas en la cinta trasportadora. Me fije como la joven cajera, se bloqueaba y se confondia, teniendo que pasar los productos por el escáner dos veces.

-Edward… deja de mirar a la chica así… o al final nos cobrara doble!

-¡Yo no hecho nada!

-Ya… como si no supieras que esa sonrisa es un pecado mortal!

-¿Eso piensas?¿También a ti te aturdo como a la chica?

-¿Cómo si no supieras la respuesta?

-Nop… ¿Te afecta o no?

-¡Si Edward!… me afecta a mí y a toda la comunidad femenina…. – ya… se lo solté… y mira que siempre me he intentado no hacerle ver cómo me pone su sonrisa de medio lado…y lo peor de todo es que él estaba disfrutando de lo lindo…

-¿Por qué te has sonrojado a decírmelo?

-Para Edward! Que al final la que no va a saber meter las cosas en la bolsa voy a ser yo…

Y volvió a sonreír…. Estaba de lo más animado. Hacía mucho que no le veía así. Durante estos siete años, solo le había visto enfadado o esquivo. Y ni siquiera le había visto así de juguetón con su hermano.

Una vez, terminamos de comprar. Subimos a mi casa y colocamos las cosas en la cocina. Le indique cual era su cuarto y fui al mio a por unas cobijas limpias. Me ayudo hacer la cama y siguió bromeando.

-¿Me pregunto……- Oh oh… podía ver en su mirada que tramaba algo…

-¿El Qué?- pregunte distanciándome de la cama…

-Que si aún tienes la mismas cosquillas…..

Cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ya había saltado por encima de la cama agarrándome de la cintura y tirándome a ella.

Edward POV

Mientras hacíamos la cama, no podía olvidar como se sonrojo en el supermercado. Le gustaba mi sonrisa y la hacía ruborizar y aturdir. Desde luego la utilizaría como arma, ahora que sabía lo que la provocaba.

Mientras estábamos bromeando, recordé nuestras guerras de cosquillas y me apeteció comprobar si aún seguía siendo tan sensible a ellas. Por lo que salté en la cama y la agarre tirándola en ella.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre ella y comencé a buscar en sus puntos más sensibles. No paraba de reír y pedir clemencia. Lo cual conseguía todo lo contario, puesto que me encantaba oír sus carcajadas. La veía retorcerse bajo mis piernas intentando cubrirse la cintura. Pero no consiguió zafarse. Sin darme cuenta de cómo paso, un gran almohadón de plumas se estrello en mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer hacia un lado roto de la risa. No me lo pensé ni dos segundos. Agarre firmemente el otro y comencé a golpearla a ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleándonos con las almohadas, solo sé que me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme. De pronto una gran nube de plumas nos envolvió, cayendo ambos en la cama agarrándonos el abdomen. Las carcajadas llenaban el ambiente junto a miles de plumas volando.

Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Me incorpore sobre mi brazo y me aproxime lentamente a ella. Nuestras miradas entrelazadas, estaban llenas de felicidad y jovialidad. Sin apartare de su ojos color chocolate, me aproxime a besarla. Siempre había deseado probar la miel de sus labios y hoy podía ser ese día.

Mi nariz acaricio la suya buscando la inclinación perfecta…

-Edward! El teléfono!

¡Mierda! ¿Qué teléfono? ¿Porque ahora nos interrumpen? Me jure a mi mismo que descuartizaría al que había osado interrumpirnos.

Bella, saltó de la cama dejándome completamente helado y en la misma posición. La oi por el pasillo hablar

**ja ja ja ... me imagino sus caras... y me quieren matar... lo se lo se.. soy mala y lo mejor e que disfruto con ello... pero tranquilas que subire pronto el próximo.. besos y las invito a mirar en mi perfirl y leer los one shot que tengo... **

**Abrazos estilo Emmett.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola guapas! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Antes de dejarlas con la actualización, quiero darles las gracias por los RW, y todas las alertas. Me encanta ver mi buzón llena de ellas. ¡que lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 9

Bella POV

Todo era tan perfecto… Estábamos a punto de besarnos, no sé como habíamos llegado a ese punto, pues nos estábamos divirtiendo como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes, hasta que el dichoso teléfono sonó y explotó la burbuja en la que estábamos. Tendré que asesinar al osado que nos ha interrumpido..

Salté de la cama y cogí el auricular del salón.

-Si, Dígame!

-Bella cariño ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer?.- Mierda Jacob!

-Esto… bueno… la verdad es que la reunión se demoró más de lo que esperaba y luego fuimos a cenar con Emmett

-Ya bueno! ¿Qué planes tienes Hoy? Me paso por tu casa con alguna peli..

-Ehhh no… Ya te dije que esta semana estaría liada con los Cullen

-¿Pero puedes sacar algo de tiempo para tu novio? ¿O tal vez pueda acompañarte?

-Jake, odias a los Cullen… ¿Por qué querrías acompañarme?

-Pues para estar cerca de ti… Además… no vas ha estar con ese tipo con el que te llevas tan mal.

-Si.. bueno.. sobre eso… ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-A No!

-No…. Hemos hecho las paces… por el bien de la familia.. ya sabes…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ahora os volvéis a llevar bien? Bella eso no me gusta… no era ese tipo por el que estuviste tan enamorada?

-Jacob… ya déjalo estar.. vale!

-No… no me agrada… ¿Por qué tienes que estar toda la semana con esa familia y con esa sanguijuela?

-¡porqué son mi familia y los adoro! Mira Jake, ya sé lo que piensas de ellos, y nunca te he obligado a compartir con ellos nada. Pero sabes que no me puedes obligar a mí a no estar con ellos. Esta semana me apetece estar en exclusividad con los Cullen, y te guste o no, así va ha ser.

-Bella! No te voy a obligar a nada…. Pero llevamos dos semanas sin vernos y me dices que van a ser tres porque prefieres estar con ellos…. Pues bien elige o ellos o yo?

-¿Quéeeeee? ¡¿Y dices que no me quieres obligar cuando me estás dando a elegir entre ellos o tu?. Pues está claro entonces… ¿ganan los Cullen!

-Bella, Bella ¡ no te precipites!

-No… no me precipito… me has dado elegir y los prefiero a ellos. Esme y Carlisle han sido como unos padres para mí. Emmett y Alice son más que mis amigos… son como… mis hermanos. Además trabajo con ellos….

-Y Edgar?

-¡Es Edward! Y ahora que acabamos de reconciliarnos, no lo voy a dejar escapar por que a ti no te guste su familia.

-Estás segura de lo que haces? Por qué desde luego… cuanto te vuelvan hacer daño no voy a recogerte como lo hice la otra vez…

-No te preocupes Jake… SI has terminado de echarme las cosas en cara… Adiós!

No me lo podía creer. Había roto con Jake por teléfono… no es lo que pensaba hacer pero desde luego me había sacado de mis casillas. Nunca entendí el odio que tenia ha esta familia. Según estas rencillas venían desde sus antepasados. ¿Ya a mi qué? Si Efrain Black se disputo o no algún terreno de caza con los Cullen, a mi no tendrían porque involucrarme. Pero ya estaba hecho.

-Bella! ¿Estas bien?

Edward estaba arrodillado a mi lado, y hasta que no me seco una lagrima de mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Si… estoy bien

-Entonces ¿por qué lloras?

-No tiene importancia…

-Tranquila! Se solucionaran las cosas… cuando estés más tranquila, llámale y podréis arreglaros…

-No Edward…. No se van a arreglar las cosas. Esto lo tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo. Además no lloro, por haberle dejado…

-¿Por nosotros entonces?.. me refiero por mi familia?

-Si… No os soporta, y me dio a elegir entre él y vosotros…

-Ahora entiendo "Ganan los Cullen"

-Si… Ganan los Cullen… ya sabes que en el fondo me siento una de vosotros..

-y realmente lo eres…

No dijo nada más. Tan solo me abrazó. Pero de nuevo el teléfono volvió a interrumpir…

-Oh oh… tienes problemas. Me dijo Edward burlonamente.- Es mi hermanita!

-Aggg… está bien.. dame el teléfono…. Edward!

-Si

-No le digas nada de esto a Alice…Por favor?- Me afirmó con la cabeza y me indico que entraba a ducharse.- Dime Alice?

-Bella! ¿Dónde estás?

-En mi apartamento… por qué?

-Voy de camino para prepararte para la fiesta…

-No Alice…. No es necesario.. de verdad?

-De eso nada… Te voy a dejar preciosa! Se de alguno que se quedara congelado al verte esta noche…

-Eso lo dudo!- Un gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara…

-No seas tonta… cuando entres en mi casa y te vea se quedara a tonito…

-Alice.. de verdad…no creo que eso pase…

-No me lleves la contraria… ¡Por ciento! ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Sip… Esta duchándose en estos momentos….

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Isabella Marie SWan Que ha pasado?

-Nada Alice, solamente que Tanya ha regresado antes de tiempo y ha decido esconderse esta semana en mi apartamento. Ya sabes, que a ella no le agrada que este con vosotros…

-Ya… seguro!

-Alice! ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

-¿Y Jacob que opina de eso?

-Nada… y no creo que tenga que opinar nunca más…

-¡¿Lo habéis dejado?

-Sip… pero por que te estoy contando esto por teléfono si estas de camino a mi casa…

-Tienes razón! En dos minutos estoy ahí…Chao!

Y efectivamente, en menos de cinco minutos Alice estaba aprorreando la puerta de mi departamento.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aún sigue en la ducha de su cuarto…

Paso como un torbellino hasta la puerta de huéspedes… En su cara se reflejo una sonrisa maléfica…¡Mierda.. no recogimos las plumas!

-¿Estas segura que no ha pasado nada?

-¡Nada! Tan solo hemos estado jugando a una guerra de almohadas… ¡Como antaño! Eso es todo…

-YA! Bueno vamos a tu dormitorio… metete en la ducha que tengo muchooooooooooo trabajo…. EDWARD, Cuando salgas del baño… ni se te ocurra pasar por el cuarto de Bella! ¡Entendistesss!

Pero si contesto, no lo sé ya que un manojo de nervios de un metro cincuenta y seis me empujaba a mi cuarto.

**¿Que les pareció? Algunas ya os imaginabais quien podía ser el "inoportuno"... este Jacob!... ja ja ja ... ¡Bueno nenas! como esto se esta poniendo interesante, os prometo no retrasarme mucho...**

**Dejarme vuestro Rw.. me encanta ver vuestros comentarios... pero si son amenzas de muerte... esto.. mejor desistir.. ja ja ja **

**besos y abrazos estilo Emmett.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de Promesa. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 10

Edward POV

Estaba feliz, me fastidio en un principio que fuera Jacob el que estropeara el momento. Pero para ser sinceros, lo que obtuvo fue mejor que una paliza. Él muy idiota le dio a eleguir y salió perdiendo… ¡Uno menos!.

-…. EDWARD, Cuando salgas del baño… ni se te ocurra pasar por el cuarto de Bella! ¡Entendistesss!

Perfecto, mi adorada hermanita estaba en el departamento de Bella. Y aunque soy consciente que yo mismo le pedí ayuda….no se qué consecuencias tendrá el que sepa que estoy con ella aquí. Pero no me importa… prefiero aguantar su indirectas o las bromas de Emmett, que estar durante esta semana, en mi antigua habitación. La vedad es que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Bueno… casi todo… ya que por un lado gracias a Tanya estaba aquí… por otro lo estropeaba. Sé de las cosa que esta mujer e capaz de hacer.. y me da miedo.. mucho miedo. No por mi, sino por Bella. Tanya siempre ha estado celosa de ella. Ya en la universidad, no paraba de criticarla y hacerle comentarios hirientes. ¡Y eso que Bella y yo no nos hablábamos! SE muy bien que el comentario del contestador se refería a ella. Gracias a dios que Bella no se dio cuenta. Pero Tanya destilaba veneno respecto a Bella.

Por un lado, lo veía lógico. He operado tres veces a Tanya y aún así, no tiene la belleza de Bella. Pero es que ella era única. La elegancia de sus movimientos, su grácil y bien formado cuerpo… todo en ella era perfecto y adorable… hasta su torpeza. Y su cara… era un ángel caído del cielo.

Termine de arreglarme para la cena con mis padres y recogí algo la habitación. No pude más que sonreír al ver el estropicio que habíamos organizado con los almohadones. Creo que será una buena escusa para colarme en su habitación esta noche… sip.. no me había planteado el dormir en otra habitación que no fuera la de Bella… pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a ella…

Al salir al pasillo las pude escuchar

-¡Estás loca! No, no, no… eso no me lo voy a poner…

-¡Como que no! Ya sabes que no puedes luchar contra mi….

-Alice…. Nada de eso….

-O te pones este vestido o te tengo un mes de compras…

-¡ESO ES CHANTAJE!

-Tú misma…..

Hoy un bufido de Bella, mi hermana había vuelto a ganar…. Encendí el televisor del salón y me senté en el respaldo del sofá mientras las esperaba… no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando salió de su cuarto….

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alice POV

Bella estaba preciosa, no solo por el trabajo que había realizado en ella. Sino porque su cara irradiaba felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo en los ojos de mi amiga. Y me consta que se debía al hecho de que mi hermano y ella habían retomado su amistad… y con un poco de mi ayuda… algo más… Si estaba empecinada en que Bella seria mi cuñada. Y el primer paso era noquear a mi hermano con su belleza. No le hacía falta mucho. Puesto que él ya me había reconocido que amaba a Bella.

Que contenta me puse al ver el mensaje en la reunión. Había llevado a casa de Bella un vestido de noche algo informal para la cena en mi casa. SE le ajustaba a su cuerpo, insinuando las formas de mi amiga. El escote en forma de barco, dejaba al desnudo sus hermosos hombros y su estilizado cuello. Al ser largo, tenía una abertura en el lado derecho que llegaba unos centímetros debajo de la cadera. Dejando al descubierto toda la larga pierna de Bella. Y como no… fiel al color preferido de mi hermano, el vestido era de una azul eléctrico que acentuaba más la palidez de ella.

No fue necesario usar mucho maquillaje. Es lo bueno que tienen las chicas bonitas, con un poco de gloss y rímel, estaba perfecta. Y su melena, se la deje suelta con unas ondulaciones al final.

Si… soy un genio del estilismo. Empuje Bella a que saliera al salón donde vi que esperaba mi hermano, medio sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá. Sabía que le encantaría… pero no me esperaba que tanto.

Cuando finalmente despego los ojos de la tele y la miro… se cayó del sofá.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH

Intente reprimir la risa, pero no pude. Edward se había caído al ver a Bella tan guapa. Esta corrió a su lado agachándose junto a él para ayudarle. Lo que provocó que el vestido se abriera más y dejara ver ambas piernas… y por la cara de mi hermanito…no dudo que no fuera capaz de ver el bonito conjunto de lencería que la obligue a ponerse.

No lo aguante más y caí al suelo de la risa. Edward estaba como un tomate, ante la vista que tenía en esos momentos. Y Bella no se quedaba atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo sinuoso que era el vestido.

-¡Dios! Qué pena que no estuviera Emmett aquí….

-Alice!- Me gritaron al unisono

-Si chicos…. Pero es que vaya dos!...Venga vámonos… Iros a casa, yo tengo que pasar por mi Jazzy….

Si, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**Ya se que es cortito.. no me maten... ¿pero que les pareció?. Esta Alice es de cuidado ¿No creen?**

**Mil gracias por todas las alertas, y favoritos y por supuesto los RW. Siempre que habró mi e-mail y veo tantas repuestas... me pogo a dar saltitos como nuestra amiga Alice... así que ya saben... si quieren verme feliz... den al botoncito que es gratis. **

**Ahh por ultimo las invito a mi perfirl y lean Rebeldes o cualquiera de mis Fic.**

**Abrazos estilo Emmet**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

BellaPOV

¡Dios! Qué vergüenza, se que ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero tengo que matar a Alice. Después del espectáculo en mi apartamento, se marcho tan contenta dejándonos a los dos allí, solos… sin saber que decir, ni que hacer… La verdad es que la situación fue bastante cómica. Ver a Edward en el suelo, fue bastante divertido.

Pero no era la única que esta cohibida. Edward no hablo en todo el trayecto a casa de sus padres. Y cada vez que me miraba le subían los colores a la cara. Era un alivio el saber que no era a la única que le sucedía. Intente desechar de mi mente, cualquier recuerdo, si no lo conseguía podría tirarme toda la noche con un color bermellón en mi rostro.

Al llegar la casa familiar de los Cullen, él aparco el coche en el garaje de la casa. Allí estaban todos sus lujosos coches.

-¿Sigues teniendo el Aston Martin?

-Si, pero ya no lo conduzco tanto…

-¿Por? Era tu coche favorito…

-Sip, ¿pero a que no te imaginas a quien no le gusta…?

-En serio Edward, porque estas con ella si no tenéis nada en común.

-Bueno, es una larga historia que no me apetece nada recordar… ¿Te he dicho que estas preciosa?

-No con palabras…. ¿Te duele la espalda?

-Je… graciosa… ¿Qué te apuestas a que ya lo sabe Emmett?

-No lo dudes…así que prepárate… y esta vez yo disfrutare de no ser la única torpe…

-Ja ja ja… ¿Entramos?

Increíblemente había recordado el incidente sin subirme los colores… por ahora… pero la noche era muy larga.

Edward me tendió su brazo para apoyarme y me condujo al interior de la vivienda. La respuesta de alegría por parte de Esme, no se hizo esperar.

-¡Niños! Qué alegría! Estáis juntos…!

-Ah… Esme… perdona.. no estamos…

-Mama… no.. es lo que par….

-shushhhhhh! No digáis nada… que al final sois vosotros los que lo vais a liar más…. Me refiero que volvéis a ser amigos!- Ufff que apuro!- Bueno chicos pasar. ¡Bella! ¿Te confirmaron la Familia Volturi su asistencia?

-No, ¿Te han comentado algo?

-Si, los invite a esta recepción y me han confirmado la asistencia de varios de ellos.

-¿Vendrán Aro, Cayo y Marco?

-No todos, con seguridad vendrá Cayo con sus hijos Jane y Alec y posiblemente Marco con su hijo Demetri

-Genial, son una familia muy importante, y suelen hacer buenos donativos…

-Si hija, pero hay que tener cuidado con ellos…

-Si Bella! Sobretodo cuídate de Demetri… no me fio de él…

Cuando le mire tenia la mandíbula en tensión, estaba claro que esa familia no le agradaba lo más mínimo.

Después de dejar a Esme saludando a más invitados, entramos en el salón a saludar a los que ya estaban allí. Estas reuniones no solían ser muy multitudinarias, solo eran invitados los colaboradores y patrocinadores del gran evento.

En este mes, nos esperaban unas cuantas cenas de ese estilo. Y lo que peor llevaba, son las tardes de compras con Alice, preparando todo el vestuario para ellas. Y hablando del demonio… aquí se encontraba. Estaba junto a su hermano y cuñada sentados en un gran sofá blanco debajo de uno de los ventanales.

-Alice! Que rápida has sido y Jasper?

-¡Aquí! Woauuu Bella estas asombrosa… ahora entiendo porque Edward se ha caído del sofá…

Bingo! Mis sospechas se confirmaron. Hoy el sufriría las consecuencias de su torpeza.

-¡Es que no estaba bien sentado!- Intentó defenderse Edward.

-¡Ya! vamos Eddy… si hasta yo me he quedado sin aire en los pulmones al ver tanta pierna suelta!

-¡Pues si dices eso viéndola de pie… tenía que ver la cara de "Eddy" cuando se arrodillo a su lado… ¿Qué tal las vistas hermanito?

Agggg! Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ahora sí que la mató.

-Que pasa Eddy… se te comió la lengua el gato. O es que las vistas fueron mejor que el día de la piscina! Acuérdate del consejo de papa… o quieres que te hagamos un gráfico para explicarte como debes hacerlo…

-¡Hombre yo creo que con 24 añazos que tiene… ya se habrá aliviado alguna vez solito…

-¡Jasper… Tú también!

Edward estaba cada vez más rojo… y esta vez no solo por la vergüenza, puesto que se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz. Yo, por el contrario estaba disfrutando de qué no fuera el centro de la broma… Aunque claro, si estaba metida en ella de una manera indirecta. Pero me alagaba que fuera mi ropa interior la que turbara a Edward de esa forma. Pasados unos minutos de bromas, Carlisle se acercó a nosotros.

-Bella! Me puedes acompañar… Te quiero presentar a algunos de los Volturis que han venido a la fiesta.

-Si, por supuesto… Chicos! Si me permitís voy a trabajar un poco.

Edward POV

Mi padre se llevo del brazo a mi princesa. Cuando vi que se encaminaba hasta donde se encontraba Demetri, no pude evitar un gruñido que escapó de mi pecho.

-¡Tranquilo hermanito! Ella sabe cómo tratar a la gente de esa calaña…

-Puede Alice! Pero no me agrada que este tan próximo a él.

-Eddy, ella se ha defendido muy bien en estos años… confía en ella..

-Rose, confió en ella… pero no en esa sanguijuela… ¿Pero habéis visto como la está mirando?

-¿Desde cuando es de tu propiedad?

-¡Rose! No es que sea de mi propiedad… pero he hecho el imbécil por no decir otra palabra durante todos estos años, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla cuando parece que las cosas se están arreglando.

-Vale, vale… respira hermanito… que te va a dar un infarto.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo hablando con él, me debatí en acercarme o no. Bella estaba sumamente preciosa y ver como la estaba mirando, me corrompían los celos.

El catering se comenzó a servir cuando todos los invitados ya estaban presentes. Y fueron pocos los momentos que pude acercarme a Bella. Es verdad que su función era extremadamente importante en esta fiesta. Ya que estaba consiguiendo importantes cifras para la organización del evento a modo de colaboraciones y sponsorizaciones. Era fantástica verla trabajar. Todos caían rendidos a sus pies. Desde que ella se encargaba de las cuentas de la familia Cullen, las arcas de la fundación habían incrementado bastante. Además de tener bajo control tanto la clínica, como el gabinete de mi madre.

-Edward! ¿Qué te pasa?- Su dulce voz me saco de la ensoñación.

-Nada.. es que estoy algo "celoso"

-Y eso?

-Por ti… no me estás haciendo mucho caso.- Como diablos dije eso… creo que el champagne me está haciendo demasiado efecto.

-Ahh… entiendo… ¿Y por qué no me acompañas a hablar con algunas personas? No estaría mal que conocieran a uno de los más importantes cirujanos plásticos…

-¡Y si echo a perder tu trabajo!

-Lo dudo! Además quiero hablar con la familia Brown y tienen dos hijas, que seguro les encanta conocerte…

-¿Me vas a utilizar como reclamo?

-Sip… Estas tan guapo hoy que tengo que sacar algún Beneficio con ello…

-Ok, Pero con una condición.

-¿y ahora que me vas a pedir?...

-Bueno… me he quedado sin almohadas…

-Ya… quieres a cambio dormir en mi habitación…

-Sip…

- Ok, trato hecho… Tu duermes en mi cuarto y yo…. En el de huéspedes… ¡Vamos!

-Ahhh

Pero no me dejo terminar… Me había ganado la mano. Estoy convencido que sabía o se imaginaba lo que le pediría y me hizo el cambio… Tendré que aprender a perder.. aunque lo dudo mucho. Nos acercamos a la citada familia y Bella dirigió toda la conversación. Pude ver de primera mano, como les sacaba una jugosa participación, mientras la señora y las hijas, me desnudaban con la mirada…

Claro que sabia las reacciones que desprendía de las mujeres, pero nunca me habían gustado utilizarlas… aunque si lo había hecho delante de Bella, para darla celos. Aunque también creo que me equivoque haciéndolo… ahora me doy cuenta de los errores que he ido cometiendo.

-¡Bella, amor!- ¿Quién se cree ese Demetri para llamarla así- Nosotros ya nos marchamos!

-¡Gracias por venir Demetri! Y sobre todo gracias por la colaboración.

-No es nada… y piénsate mi oferta!

-Gracias! Pero ya te he dicho que no puedo aceptarla.

-No entiendo por qué? Ese pequeño crucero te vendría muy bien, para descansar…

-Gracias Demetri! Pero no…

-Acaso tienes novio!

Ya se estaba pasando de la raya, la estaba invitando a un crucero para acostarse con ella… no… eso no lo consentiría…

-a decir verdad! Si - Siiii… pero si lo ha dejado con Jacob…

-Es una lástima… lo conozco tal vez?

-No lo sé pero si quieres te lo presentó? Edward, cariño…

Queeee…. Cómoooooo…. Yo…. A pues claró, ella me necesitaba para quitárselo de encima y yo por unos minutos cumpliría mi sueño de ser su novio.

-¡Dime amor! Le dije siguiéndole el juego

-¿Conoce a Demetri Volturi? Ha colaborado amablemente con la gala, y me ha asegurado que hará una gran donación

-Bueno… eso era una parte del trato… si no tengo yo ningún beneficio… no sé si…

-Oh claro! Quiere que le acompañemos en un crucero para que le expliquemos más detalladamente que hacemos en la fundación. No te parece interesante, amor.

-¡Claro cariño! Pero creo que también debería acompañarnos mi padre, al final y al cabo es él dueño de la fundación.

-Sip, tienes razón… podría ser interesante.. ¿Qué opinas Demetri? ¿Nos invitas a toda la familia.

- Ya lo hablaremos, querida…. Buenas noches!

Demetri se marchó algo molesto, diría yo…

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-¿El qué? Darle la vuelta a lo que me había propuesto…. A dejarle creer que soy tonta que me podía engatusar y que aceptaría sus insinuaciones…. No Edward… no te voy a desvelar mis secretos… recuerda que hace una media hora te he hecho lo mismo…

-Touche!

Me alegró comprobar que Rose tenía razón, Bella sabía cómo cuidarse ella solita.

-Edward! Estoy bastante cansada, te importaría que nos fuéramos.

-No, vamos a despedirnos de la familia

Gran parte de mi familia se encontraba en la cocina, nos dijimos hasta allí para despedirnos.

-¡Esme! ¿A qué hora estaréis en el estudio?

-No muy pronto hija! Después de esta noche, no creo que nos levantemos muy temprano.

-Edward, ¿Y tú a qué hora tienes que estar en la clínica?

Mi madre nos miraba extrañados…

-Tengo una cirugía a las once de la mañana en el hospital, pero no es necesario que pase por la clínica. Pero si quieres, te traigo aquí y te vas con ellas.

-Edward, Bella… me podéis explicar a qué viene esto…

-Si… Edward me convenció en dejar el coche en la clínica, a modo de que pudiéramos ir y venir juntos desde mi apartamento…

-¿Qué mi hijo está en tu departamento?

-Sí, mama… Tanya me amenazó y como bien describió Bella a Alice… me he escondido en el único sitio que no se imagina que estaría… ¿Por?...

Intente que mi voz sonara lo más casual y despreocupada, pero ya sabéis a una madre nunca se la puede engañar…

-Nada hijo… bueno… os invito a desayunar… os espero a las nueve y media…¿vale?

-Perfecto Esme… hasta mañana.

-Edward, espera un momento…

Le asentí con la cabeza a bella para que me esperara en el salón. Mientras yo me enfrentaba a mi madre…

-Edward Anthony Culle…- Oh oh, cuando tu madre te llama por el nombre completo, da igual la edad que tengas… échate a temblar.- ¿Qué demonios estas tramando? Y no me vengas con que te estás escondiendo… porque no me lo creo…

-Solo pretendo conseguir lo que hacía años debiera haber tenido…

-¿No estarás jugando con ella?

-No mamá. La Amo, y voy a luchar para conseguirla. Mamá, tu sabes que le pedí ayuda a mi hermana, pero no voy a dejar que ella haga todo el trabajo. Cuanto más tiempo pase cerca de ella, más posibilidades tengo de enamorarla…

-Edward… eso es imposible…

-No, mama… no me voy a rendir…

-Escucha hijo…. Es imposible, por qué ella no ha dejado de amarte nunca. Haz lo que tengas que hacer… yo siempre te apoyare. Te quiero hijo.

-gracias mamá. Yo también te quiero.

Después de despedirnos, salí de mi casa con energías renovadas. Y por qué no creer lo que una madre te dice… pero no pararía hasta oírlo de los labios de ella

**Hola Guapas! Os gustó, espero que si... como veis esto empieza a tomar otro color... ja ja ja ... Gracias por los comentarios y por las alertas y favoritos... me hacéis muy feliz. **

**Un abrazo estilo Emmett **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas.**

**Perdón por el retraso, he estado un poco liadilla... pero en fin... aquí os dejo una entrega más**

Capitulo 12

Bella Pov.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, la verdad es que estaba muerta de cansancio, las sandalias que me había obligado a ponerme Alice me tenían los pies destrozados. ¿Cómo Rose y ella podían ponerse este tipo de calzado a diario? La verdad es que eran una tortura. Pero les tenia que dar la razón de que me veía…. Guapa…

Nada más entrar me descalce y tire los zapatos al piso.

-Agghhh! ¡No los aguanto más!

-¿Entonces por qué los llevas?

-¡Estas de broma! ¡¿No conoces a tu hermana?. Me amenazo con torturarme con ir de compras si no accedía a ponerme todo lo que traía…

-Si… eso es típico de Alice. Pero dime… como fue el negocio.

Uffff se acababa de quitar la americana y se había desabrochado unos cuantos botones de la camisa dejando ver parte de su escultural pecho…. Por Dios! Así no me puedo concentrar en decir algo coherente.

-ehh Esto … Bien! He conseguido varios promotores para el evento, por lo que no hará falta tocar las reservas de la fundación. Tan solo tendremos que poner durante un año, publicidad de sus empresas en los boletines de la fundación.

-Eso esta genial! ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿el Qué?

- Te he visto como manejas a las personas, y consigues de ellos cualquier cosa que te propongas. Además me sigo sorprendiendo tu habilidad con los números… ¿A caso fingías para que te diera clase de trigonometría?.

-Upss! Me pillaste….. no… es broma… en el instituto no me gustaba y no las comprendía… pero después de perder a mi profesor particular favorito, tuve que centrarme el doble… y al final acabe amándolas… ya ves… nuestras vidas han dado muchas vueltas.

-Si… pero me alegra ver que aún sigue siendo la misma Bella que conocí.

Edward se sentó en el sofá palmeando al lado suyo para que me sentara. La verdad es que primero debería tomarme algún calmante, porque este chico hacía que me subiera la presión arterial ¡y de qué forma!. Ahí estaba, cuan adonis recostado en el sofá con un el brazo derecho sobre el reposabrazos invitándome a su abrazo… y su pecho… oooo su pecho, bien formado asomando sinuosamente por la camisa abierta. Pero lo que verdad me tentaba era su cara de niño bueno con mirada picara… Si sufro de una combustión espontanea poner en mi prefacio en la tumba… "Murió de ver tanta belleza". Ya.. ya.. se que estaréis diciendo… pero déjate de tantas tonterías y siéntate… pero no me podía ni mover. Si Miguel Ángel viera lo que tengo ante mis ojos, pensaría que su "Moises" o " David" eran hombres insignificantes.

Me senté donde me indico e inmediatamente sentí el peso de su brazo inclinándome sobre su pecho…"Dios esto es la Gloria"

-No creas… he cambiado bastante- pude articular no sin dificultad

-¿En qué sentido?

-Ya no soy tan ingenua como antes y ahora me marco metas mucho más alcanzables…

-Yo veo que sigues siendo igual de testaruda y tenaz… por lo que no creo que ninguna meta que te propongas no seas capaz de alcanzarla, por muy difícil que sea.

-Puede ser… pero intento ser más realista con ello.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-No me hagas hablar…

-¡Vamos! O prefieres que te lo saque a golpe de cosquillas…

-Ni se te ocurra….

-Venga suéltalo…

-Está bien… no sé como decirte esto… pero es mejor que lo sepas… Yo estaba locamente enamorada de ti… y eras un sueño inalcanzable… ahora… no me lo planteo, tan solo disfrutare de lo que me des… He bajado el listón, si solo obtengo tu amistad... soy feliz…

-Bella Yo..

-No digas nada… por eso no te lo quería decir, yo se que nuca has sentido lo mismo que yo, y dudo que eso cambie… pero tu quería un ejemplo, y el mejor que tengo es ese…

-No Bella… no creas cosas que no son!

-¡Ahora la que se ha perdido soy yo! – Me incorpore del sofá esperando que me aclarara eso… como que no son las cosas como las creo… obviamente soy insignificante a su lado… ¿Cómo podría estar yo errada?

-Bella… yo estaba enamorado de ti… de hecho en el baile de primavera quería pedirte formalmente que fueras mi novia…

-¿Queeeéeeee? No bromeesssssss

-Tonta Bella, no bromeo. Es la verdad

-Edward! ¿Entonces como llegamos a esto…? ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes de que nos amábamos?

-Creo que nuestras inseguridades, y la ayuda extra que recibimos… fueron las causantes

-¿Tu inseguridades? Edward… tú eras y eres perfecto… Inteligente, culto, guapo, caballeroso… lo tienes todo… ¿de qué estabas inseguro?

Por favor, es ilógico. Un hombre que puede tener a quien quiera y lo que quiera…me dice que estaba inseguro…

-¡De que no me amaras! De que solo me vieras como un amigo… de que no fuera lo suficiente bueno para ti…

-¡ESTAS TONTO O ESME TE DEJO CAER DE PEQUEÑO!

-¿Y tú?

-Yo…. En mi es normal… por favor, mírame… o mejor mira la foto del baile..- Me levante y se la acerque- Soy y era insignificante a tu lado

Edward POV

Nunca se había visto como en realidad es.

-Bella! Tú eras y eres preciosa… y créeme cuando lo digo, creo que entiendo algo de fisonomía…. Y tú eres… Perfecta!. HE visto y operado a muchas chicas en busca de unos rasgos perfectos y aún después de ser operadas han tenido que recurrir al maquillaje… para estar mínimamente bien… tú… eres preciosa recién levantada y sin maquillaje… Bella! De verdad no te miras como debes…

Acune su rostro en mis manos, y no puede evitarlo. Algo dentro de mí me impulso a besarla. Lentamente me aproximé a esos labios que tantas veces soñé. Su aliento me incitaba a acercarme más. Lentamente la bese, dejando que nuestros labios se amoldaran. Sus labios eran mucho más cálidos y suaves de lo que pude imaginar.

Con la punta de mi lengua los acaricie pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella se entregó como nunca imagine. Sentí su cálida lengua, su dulce saliva, su excitante sabor. Su mano en mi cuello, emitía descargas por toda mi columna, estrechándola más contra mi cuerpo. Sentía su calor en mi pecho, cada curva de su cuerpo se adaptaba al mío. Éramos dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección. Nuestras respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos, nuestras manos ansiosas recorrían cada centímetro. Nos separamos para poder respirar. Durante unos minutos, descansamos con nuestras frentes unidas, mirándonos a los ojos . Sin decir nada… ese beso lo dijo todo.

-Bella… no te voy a pedir disculpas… por qué no siento haberte besado…

-Yo tampoco lo siento…

Y ahora fue ella la que me beso. Tantas veces soñé con ello, que me dolía el pecho cuando despertaba y veía la realidad.

Poco a poco nos fuimos entregando el uno al otro. Nuestra declaración fue tardía, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Dentro de mi sentí un fuego que recorría todo mi cuerpo, y con cada caricia sentía como ella se estremecía, echando más leña a la fogata que era mi corazón en esos momentos.

Sus manos nerviosas desabrochaban los pocos botones que aún tenía, despojándome completamente de la camisa. Caminamos tropezándonos con todas la paredes y mobiliarios de su apartamento, hasta llegar a su dormitorio. El el camino dejamos un reguero de prendas… casi todos mios.

Al llegar a su alcoba, desabroche la cremallera de su vestido cayendo este al suelo.

-Bella… Bella… como no puedes ver lo preciosa que eres…!

Con mis rodillas encontré la cama y la tumbe suavemente en ella, quedando yo encima. Nuestros besos y caricias se acentuaban más. Nuestras respiraciones eran jadeos. Sabía que si no paraba, la haría mía… y realmente lo deseaba… Pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no era el momento.

-Bella.. no… debemos parar…

-¿Por qué? ¿No me deseas?

-No te imaginas cuánto… pero no puedo ahora…

-Edward… - Su voz, estaba rota por el rechazo, debía de explicarle los motivos… tenerla solamente con ropa interior en mis brazos, estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo mayor del que ella se imaginaba

-Bella! Aún tengo que solucionar algunas cosas… No me parece justo, hacerte el amor esta noche, cuando ambos sabemos que tengo novia…

-Es por Tanya! ¿La amas?

-No.. no … no…. No empieces.. no la amo… nunca lo hice

-Entonces?

-No puedo dármelas de caballero con ella, por qué no lo he sido. La utilice para olvidarte, y ni siquiera eso consiguió. Pero no es por ella, sino por nosotros. Quiero que cuando estemos, sea cien por cien. No quiero que este la sombra de una tercera, y que creas cosas que no son. Bella, aún soy virgen y siempre he deseado que tú fueras mi primera y única mujer. Ahora que sé que puedo tenerlo, tan solo quiero que sea perfecto. Por qué engañar más a Tanya, o utilizarla más… además, se que ella me pondrá las cosas difíciles, y por nada de este mundo quiero que pienses que te he engañado o mentido.

-Entonces, ¿vas a dejarla?

-Sí, ya lo tenía decidido hace tiempo, solo que no encontraba el momento… ahora tengo una motivación muy fuerte…

-¿Y después que pasara?

-Después, tú y yo retomaremos esto… nuestra vida juntos. Y te preguntare formalmente si quieres ser mi novia… y decidas lo que decidas contestar entonces… se que si me aceptas, podremos entregarnos cien por cien…

-Edward… ¿Aún tienes dudas de lo que te responderé?

-Si… eres demasiado buena y perfecta para querer estar con un testarudo y orgulloso hombre, que no había vuelto a ser tal, hasta esta semana.

-Edward… siempre he sabido que eras mi "príncipe azul", y estos años que estuvimos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…. He sentido que faltaba una parte de mi. Ahora, llevando tan solo 24 horas de estar juntos…. Me siento completa… así que la respuesta a esa pregunta… siempre será "SÍ"

LA abrace lo más fuerte que pude, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era completamente feliz. Ella me amaba como yo a ella. Sin duda, mañana, hablare con Tanya después de la operación que tenía programada para dejar las cosas claras. Con algo de suerte…. Mañana por la noche podre presentar a Bella como mi novia.

**_Ahhhhh...solo imaginarme ese hombre en el sofá... agh!. Se que es algo cortito... pero no me matéis. Aunque alguna creo que querrá asesinarme por frenar a este muchacho... pero un caballero es un caballero... y eso solo me hace amarlo máss ¿no estaís de acuerdo?_**

**_mil gracias por los Rw, y las alertas... ahora pasare a contestaros aunque los he estado leyendo según llegaba... no sabéis lo f3liz que me hacen verlos en el buzón del correo..._**

**_Abrazos estilo Emmett... y dulces sueños con Edward!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Bella Pov.

La noche de ayer fue fantástica, todo lo que alguna vez soñé, se quedo corto después de los besos de Edward. Y aunque en un principio me dolió el rechazo. Después de escucharle no me quedo otra más que amarle más.

Él me aseguro que hoy hablaría con Tanya. Y que sobre todas las cosas confiara en él y en lo que siente respecto a mí. Supongo que tiene la certeza de la Barbie Silicona no se lo pondrá muy fácil. Si nos ponemos en su lugar… cualquiera de nosotros haría lo impensable para mantener a nuestro lado un hombre como Edward. Pero claro… ¿qué armas tienen algunas mujeres? Si.. el sexo. Aunque estaba completamente convencida que esa herramienta no le funcionaría con él. Si no había conseguido nada en cuatro años de relación ¿Qué obtendría en unas horas? Pero no nos engañemos, las mujeres somos débiles y caemos en nuestros complejos e inseguridades… y yo poseía un montón. Sí, claro… él consiguió subirme el ego bastante. ¿Pero hasta que punto lo que me dijo era cierto?¿Realmente el me ve bonita? No es que considere a Edward un superficial, aunque si tenemos en cuenta cual es su profesión. Muchos pensarían que lo único que le importa era una cara bonita, y si no la tiene la podría hacer.

Y estarían en lo cierto… a medias. Cierto, por qué es uno de los mejores Doctores de Cirugía estética de Nueva York, y falso, por qué nunca le han impresionado las caras bonitas… ¿Sino como se había fijado en mi?

Sea como fuere, yo me encontraba ahora con Esme y Alice en su estudio, revisando la contabilidad de este último trimestre, y él estaría a punto de terminar la cirugía y hablando con la Barbie.

-Bueno Bella! ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado entre vosotros o me lo tengo que imaginar?- Me pregunto Alice irrumpiendo en el despacho de su madre y mis cavilaciones

-Ehh? ¿No se de que estás hablando?

-Ya… Como que las sonrisas y miradas cómplices del desayuno no tuvieran una historia detrás…

-De verdad Alice! Creo que tienes alucinaciones… ¿Qué miradas ni que ocho cuartos?

-Isabella Marie Swan, te conozco y sé por el brillo de tus ojos que algo ha pasado con mi hermanito. A él también lo conozco y esta mañana estaba como en el día de navidad.

-¡Alice! Estas empezando a delirar… ¿Qué narices tiene que ver navidad con todo esto?.- No se cuanto tiempo la podría distraer más…

-Fácil… estaba igual de contento, emocionado, radiante, feliz… sin olvidar la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en todo momento… y tú… bueno…. Aún no te ha bajado los colores de la cara.

-¡Alice… deja a Bella! Si la agobias no te contará nada.- Gracias a dios, Esme al rescate.

-¡Mamá! ¿No me dirás que tú los has visto normales?

-Nop, la verdad es que están los dos radiantes… pero no voy atosigarlos… cuando quieran confirmar su relación… ya lo comunicaran ellos…

-RELACIÓN… o no… nada de eso… Edward y yo no hemos confirmado todavía nada..-¡mierda! Caí en la trampa….

-Ósea que aún no hay nada ¿pero lo habrá?- Esme sonreía de una manera queera imposible no contestarla con franqueza…

-puede- dije en un susurro

-Puede… ¿Qué significa "Puede"?

-Pues eso Alice… que "puede" que posiblemente confirmemos algo. Pero aún no hay nada… no hasta que hable con Tanya….- Oh..oh… Edward me va ha matar

-¿VA A DEJAR A TANYA? Woauuuuu eso significa que van en serío

-No, Alice… pero para que haya un principio… primero tiene que haber un fin…

-¿Cuándo se supone que hablaría con ella?

-Hoy, en el almuerzo… ¿Por qué Esme?

-Por nada… ¿Estas nerviosa o preocupada por ello?

-La verdad, e que un poco… él sabe que no lo tendría muy fácil… pero confió en él.

-¿Hasta qué punto?

-No te entiendo Esme.

-Mira cariño… esa chica , es una bruja. Y no creo que se quede muy conforme con lo que le diga mi hijo. Tal vez intente algo más sucio con él.

-De eso estoy segura. Pero es en eso donde más confío.

-¿Cómo puede estar segura?

-Anoche, Edward y yo estuvimos a punto de…. Bueno… ya saben. Pero el prefirió esperar a que realmente estuviéramos juntos, sin esa molesta Barbie de por medio. Si me ha esperado durante tantos años… ¿No va a aguantar unas horas más?

-¡CÓMOOOOOOO! Que habéis intimado?- Ahora era Rosa la que gritaba entrando por la puerta.

-No, chicas… además esto no es agradable de contar….

-Si es por mi… os dejo solas.

-No Esme, sabes que te tengo confianza… solo que nunca hablo de mi vida "sexual".

-Bella, nunca has hablado de tu vida "Sexual"- marco mímicamente las comillas- Por que nunca ha habido una vida "sexual" de la cual hablar.

-Alice!

-¿Qué estoy mintiendo?

-Cariño, ¿aún eres Virgen?

-Si… pasa algo…- aunque intente sonar enojada, lo que sentía era una vergüenza extrema…

-vamos, que no es para tanto… además estoy seguro que mi hermanito todavía lo es…

-Alice, cariño.. Edward lleva mucho tiempo con Tanya!

-Si mama, pero ella no es Bella… ¿Me equivoco amiguita?

-No Alice… no te equivocas….

-¡LO SABIA!, lo siento Alice, pero Emmett y yo ganamos la apuesta contra tu querido novio…

-¿APUESTA?

-Si Esme, anoche Jasper apostó que Eddy perdería su virginidad ayer… pero por la cara y comentarios de Bella, perdió. Lo habéis educado de tal manera que hasta que no se case con Bella, no cata cama….

-¡YA ESTA BIEN!, si anoche no paso nada, es por qué es un caballero. Y además yo prefiero que sea así a no un promiscuo como pensaba que era. Dejar de apostar ante eso….

-Bella! Tranquila! No te tomes a mal sus bromas… deberías sentirte bien. Yo estoy orgullosa de ambos… bueno a medias… ¡Como han sido tan tontos, de estarse tanto tiempo distanciados, cuando se amaba tanto que se han estado esperando uno al otro!

Woauuuu nunca había vista a Esme hablar tan rápido ni tan enojada…

-Esto… eh…. No sé, Esme

-Perdon… me he dejado llevar… a lo que estábamos. ¿confías en Edward?

-Si, claro.

-Bueno, pues acuérdate de eso cuando leas estos.

Me paso una revista de prensa amarilla. Cuando leí los titulares casi me caígo de la silla.

_" La modelo internacional Tanya Denali, confirma su compromiso con el codiciado y atractivo cirujano, el Dr. Cullen._

_"La boda será intima y en el Caribe. Lo estamos organizando para mediados del mes que viene"_

_La guapa modelo, afirma que su amado Dr. Esta tan enamorado de ella, que no asistirá al la gala benéfica que su familia organiza todos los años, para contraer matrimonio con ella, en un paradisiaco hotel de la Riviera Maya._

_Los comentarios no se han hecho esperar, y todo el mundo desea ver a la feliz pareja en el altar. Le recordamos que esta pareja, ya tienen cuatro felices años de novios. Y se les ha visto en numerosos acontecimientos. A la pregunta de que opinan sus familiares, ella nos contesto._

_" Bueno, no es que estén muy felices, pero creo que se debe a la envidia. Yo he intentado por todos los medios que no se distanciaran de su hijo. Pero ya sabemos como son a veces las madres posesivas. Además que lo están pasando muy mal, con los problemas psíquicos que tiene la gemela de mi Edward. Sé que cuando les demos el primer nieto, esa relación cambiara."…_

No pude contener la risa, leer aquella estúpida noticia me confirmaba el poco cerebro que tenia la Barbie. Después de mi lo leyó Alice y Rose, y aunque en un principio no le gusto lo que dijo de su madre ni de ella. Se unió a mis carcajadas. Al final acabamos las cuatro, retorciéndonos en nuestras sillas de la risa.

-Chicas! Nos vamos a comer para celebrar el acontecimiento!

-Sip…. ¡Disfrutemos antes de que me encierren en un Psquiatrico, y me dejen en una sala almohadillada blanca..!

-De eso nada… a mí nadie me quita mis niños… os voy atar a la pata de la cama para que nos os escapeís….

-Sabeís chicas! ¿Pagaría oro por ver la cara de esta tipeja cuando Edward hable con ella?

-Estoy contigo Rose.- Afirme entre risas.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil. Era Edward, estando tan divertidas, no me importo contestarle delante de ellas.

-Hola… -Salude jovialmente

-Hola amor, esto… has visto la prensa…

-Si te refieres al las declaraciones de tu amiga… sip… y no veas lo que nos estamos riendo.

-Upff! Me alegró. ¿Cómo se lo han tomado mama y Alice?

-Bastante bien… ya han hecho un par de chistes al respecto.

-Estaba preocupado por vosotras…. Esta chica esta loca!

-Sip… sabes…. Rose ha tenido una idea brillante… y es que nos encantaría ver su cara, cuando le dieras la noticia… después delas declaraciones que ha hecho, va ha ser un palo bastante gordo….

-mmmmm … no sé, no sé… pero creo que se lo merece… al menos por lo de mi madre. Ok. Haremos lo siguiente. Vosotras teneís reserva, verdad….

-Sip

-Bien, dile a mi madre que me reserve una mesa para dos en vuestro restaurante…

-Ok… algo más.

-Si pasame a Alice….tengo una idea y ella me tiene que ayudar.

Le pase el teléfono a mi amiga, y me fui con Esme y Rose a comentarles lo que sucedería.

Alice POV

-Dime hermanito… a que te puedo ayudar…

-Quiero darle un buen escarmiento a Tanya. Se ha pasado con esas declaraciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo… ¿pero que tienes en mente?

-¿Qué te parece tener a toda la prensa en el restaurante escuchando las cuatro verdades que la tengo que decir?

-Wouuuuu… eso le puede costar la carrera.

-Y la reputación de nuestra familia, donde la ha dejado.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres que llame a mis amigos?

-Si… diles que sean discretos y que no saquen la cámara hasta el final. No quiero que monte un numerito si se da cuenta de que hay cámaras.

-La vas a traer a nuestro restaurante.

-Si… estoy seguro que en el que tenía reservado, hay un montón de paparazzi esperándonos. Seguro que ha llamado a la prensa para hacerme una encerrona. Ahhh y otra cosa… pase lo que pase… dejarle claro a Bella, que la amo a ella. De acuerdo?

-Si, no te preocupes… nos vemos luego… suerte hermanito.

Finalice la llamada con mi hermano, y me puse a contactar a mis amigos de la prensa. En cuestión de minutos ya tenía todo organizado. Así que les conté el plan a las chicas y nos dirigimos al restaurante.

Aún quedaban unos minutos, para la gran actuación. Por lo que pedimos algo de beber, mientras esperábamos la entrada triunfal de mi hermano. En el restaurante nos colocaron en un reservado, desde el cual, nosotras podíamos ver la mesa en la que ellos estarían, pero ellos a nosotros no.

Mis amigos, estaban colocados alrededor de esta, simulando ser parejas o amigos comiendo. También avise al dueño del establecimiento. No queríamos que llamara a la policía, ni que cortaran la escena. A ellos, le supondría publicidad gratuita, por lo que estaban encantados de ayudar a la familia Cullen.

Yo estaba de los nervios. No paraba de saltar. La cara de Bella, era todo un poema… aunque realmente estaba más preocupado por Eddy, que por otra cosa…. Ahhh que ganas tengo de que finalmente sea mi cuñada.

Y por fin…. Entro la pareja. Edward aparentaba estar contento y galante con Tanya. Pero a mi no me engañaba, en su mirada se escondía un brillo muy peculiar. TAnya, por el contrario, entraba moviéndose exageradamente… ¿Se creía que ese movimiento era seductor? Más bien parecía una foca andando….

Galantemente, el camarero apartó la silla de Taya para que se sentará….y….. pummm. La muy idiota se cayó al suelo. Edward se mordió el labio, para reprimir la risa, y nos buscó con la mirada. Pero rehusó ayudarla y el camarero hizo lo propio.

-Rose… has de darle 10 pavos más…

-y veinte… lo ha hecho genial

Una vez que la "barbie" como la llamaba mi amiga, recupero algo de dignidad y se sentó. Intento coquetear con Edward. Este se escondía la risa detrás de la carta.

-Eddy, cariño.. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Por nada en especial… me han hablado de la buena comida de aquí, y he pensado que sería bueno que la probáramos hoy…

-¿y has terminado con todas las reuniones familiares?

-Nop… de hecho, he llamado a tus padres para que se unan a ellas…. Sabes que Eleazar, ¿estaba sorprendido de nuestro compromiso?

-Ahhh si…

-Sip, menos mal, que has dado tú el pie… la verdad es que yo no sabía cómo proponértelo…

-de verdad Eddy?

-Si… había pensado en cómo decirte esto… pero como tu te has adelantado… me has facilitado las cosas…

-¡vesss! Yo siempre se lo que es mejor para ti…

-Aja! No lo dudo….¿Por qué el Caribe?

-No sé, me pareció romántico… me preguntaron tan rápido que tuve que decir el primer sitio que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Y la fecha?

-Bueno… que mejor que el mismo día que la gala para crear más expectación.

-¿Y lo de mi familia?

-Bueno… ya sabes cómo vende esas miserias…

-Sip… la verdad es que la mierda agena.. .vende mucho.

Edward la estaba dejando cavar su propia tumba. Desde mi sitio podía ver como mis amigos tomaban nota de todas las afirmaciones de la "barbie". El camarero, se acerco con la comanda que solicitaron, y los volvió a dejar solos.

-¡Sabes Tanya!

-¡dime Eddy!

Cogió el plato de crema de almendras con bacalao y se lo tiró por encima de la cabeza…

-¡Estoy arto de tus mentiras, de que intentes manipularme y que arremetas con mi familia! Nunca he pensado casarme contigo, y nunca lo hare. Gracias por dejarme las cosas fáciles, además me gustaría que te disculparas públicamente con mi familia… ¡ALICE, BELLA, MAMA, ROSE…. Por favor acérquense…

-Queeeeee… me tiras esto y quieres que me disculpe…

-SI… o sino empezare a contar todo lo que no quieres que se sepa… empieza…

-Alice, Esme… lo siento…

-Eso está mejor… ha otra cosa… - se aproximo a Bella hasta rodearla por la cintura y continuo hablándola - esta es Bella, mi novia… la única a la que he amado y amare… y la única que ha conseguido de mi lo que ni tú en cuatro años.

-EDDY!

-Dr. Cullen para usted… además no intentes inventar más para la prensa. Estas rodeada por periodistas y ellos se encargarán de dar la versión oficial. … Chicas! Aceptan un caballero para comer… la verdad es que ese platillo tenia buena pinta.

-Por supuesto cariño.- Le confirmo mamá dándole un abrazo.

La cara de Tanya era todo un poema, y creo que quedara muy bien en primera portada. Pero la de mi amiga no tenia desperdicio… y no es para menos, acababa de confirma su noviazgo ante la prensa… además de insinuar otras cosas… Guauuuu lo que va a disfrutar Emmett y Jasper de esta anécdota… sin duda ha sido la mejor de la familia Cullen.

Y es que todos somos uno. Si hacen daño a un Cullen, los demás atacaremos. Y eso Tanya, nunca lo aprendió… en el fondo me da pena.

J**A ja ja ... no me digáis que no se lo merecía la tipeja?... ja ja ja. Espero os hayáis reido y disfrutado. y espero haber contestado todas esas dudas de ¿Que pasa con Tanya?.. ja ja ja ... Bueno... Mil gracias por los comentarios y por las alertas. Sois las mejores.**

**Besos **

**Raquel **


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

BPOV

LA verdad es que no me esperaba la actuación de Edward, y aunque este mal decirlo… la disfrute de lo lindo. Tanya se había pasado de la raya con la declaraciones de en la prensa. Y realmente creo que obtuvo su merecido. Cuando Edward nos llamo por nuestros nombres, para aproximarnos a su mesa. La cara de la Barbie, era todo un poema. Llena de salsa, la cual dejaría un olor durante varios días debido a que era pescado, los ojos desorbitados viéndonos a nosotras, y unos diez flashes de cámaras, sacándole fotografías desde todos los angulos.

No soy una persona cruel, pero realmente se merecía aquello. Había sido una arrogante y una déspota con toda la familia Culllen, y al fin la habían puesto en su sitio.

Claro, lo que tampoco me esperaba es que Edward hiciera público nuestro noviazgo… vamos que ni yo lo sabía… pero desde luego era feliz, y no lo contradije en ningún momento las palabras de mi novio…wauuuuuuuu como suena NOVIO.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar con las Sras, y srta Cullen. Nosotros nos dirigimos a la clínica. Aún tenía trabajo por terminar, y Edward tenía que terminar de concertar un par de operaciones para la siguiente semana.

Hoy era nuestra primera noche como novios… y se me antojaba especial. Realmente lo era. Como no conseguí centrarme, hice algo que nunca hubiera hecho en mi sano juicio.

-Alice!

-Si Bella! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… es qué… bueno… te apetece acompañarme a comprar unas cosas para hacer una cena especial a tu hermano….

-Por supuesto…Quieres que te recoja o prefieres que nos veamos en el centro comercial.

-Mejor nos vemos allí… en cuanto tiempo…

-Media hora te parece bien!

-Sip… nos vemos.

Alice estaba dando botes, y no era para menos… yo... Bella… había pedido a mi compulsiva amiga que me acompañara a comprar… ¡Si que lo quería, si!. Cerré mi ordenado, abrí el cajón donde guardaba otro juego de llaves de mi casa y fui hasta el despacho de mi novio.

-Adelante!

-Hola… estas muy liado…

-Un poco… creo que hoy saldré algo tarde. Me he tomado mucho tiempo en la comida.

-Ya veo… esto… te parece si nos vemos en casa?

-Ya no hay necesidad de esconderme… ¿Quieres que aún así duerma contigo?- Lo dijo de una manera tan seductora que aunque no hubiera tenido esa intención, negar su oferta era una aberración.

-Por supuesto… pensaba en hacer algo especial para cenar.

-Perfecto… ¿En qué piensas?

-no se… un lasaña.

-Bien, yo pongo el vino. Te parece que este a las nueve.

-Sip, por cierto toma!.- le tendí las llaves.- no me apetece que mi novio espere a que le abra la puerta.

Se levantó de su mesa y me cogió por la cintura. Me dedico una de esas sonrisas que convertían el piso en arenas movedizas, y me beso dulcemente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que tenga libre acceso a tu casa?.

-Si…teniendo en cuenta que tienes libre acceso a mi vida, mi persona… y espero que a mi cuerpo.- Si… lo dije, pero no era roja mi cara sino bermellón.- Por qué no tener acceso a una puerta.

-mmmmm… me ha gustado lo tercero… y la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas…..

Y nos volvimos a besar, y esta vez estaba cagada de mucha más pasión. Desde luego era un aperitivo de lo que esperaba que pasara esta noche. Si, tenía decidido que me entregaría a él total mente… creo que ya he esperado suficiente, ¿no creéis?

Cuando nos separamos para coger aire, el se acerco a su mesa y saco otro juego de llaves de su escritorio.

-Toma… lo justo es que tengas unas llaves de mi casa también…

-Te espero a las nueve. Te amo

-Te amo.

Cuando salí por la puerta tenía el corazón a punto de estallar de felicidad. Arranque mi adorado coche y me encamine al centro comercial favorito de mi amiga. Cuando llegue, Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta de acceso dando saltos de alegría…

-¿Qué tienes pensado Bells?

-¿Quiero hacer una cena romántica en casa? ¿ME ayudas?

-Por supuesto…. Necesitaremos, velas, un mantel bonito, un vestido para ti, flores para el centro…. Y ropa interior Sexi!

-¡Por supuesto Alice! Esa es mi idea….

-bien, bien, bien…. ¿Por cierto? Rose esta esperándonos dentro…

-Genial

Durante dos horas largas me tuvieron de tienda en tienda, probándome vestidos y zapatos, hasta que encontramos, lo que para Alice, era perfecto. Quedaba algo muy importante y algo… como decirlo… vergonzoso para mi… pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás. Entramos en Victoria´s secret , y ambas se volvieron locas pasándome conjuntos. Cada cual era más atrevido. Cuando al fin acepte a comprar 10 de ellos, pagamos y salimos corriendo a mi departamento.

Al llegar, empezamos a preparar todo. Según Alice no había mucho tiempo, puesto que faltaban dos horas para las nueve. A mi me parecía mucho, incluso me sobraba… que ilusa soy.

Lo primero que hice fue la lasaña, después me tome un baño, mientras mis amigas, colocaban la mesa y todo lo necesario.

Cuando terminaron en el salón, empezaron conmigo. Se notaba que las dos disfrutaban con esto. Mientras Rose me peinaba, la otra me hacia la manicura. Luego cambiaron y mientras Alli me maquillaba, la otra me hacía la pedicura. Y claro, no protestes, no te muevas y no te quejes o desataban los demonios que ambas llevaban en su interior..

-Como vas Rose!

-Muy apurada….pero creo que terminare a tiempo…Bella cariño… la próxima vez, tienes que organizarlo con más tiempo…

-Si… ya sabes que en comprar se tarda unas dos o tres horas…. Dándote mucho prisa, y para dejarte preciosa… son otras tres o cuatro horas… y hoy tenemos que hacer todo con cuatro horas.

-Alice,¿ me estás diciendo que soy horrible y por eso tienes que tardar tanto en arreglarme?

-No bella, Un diamante en bruto es precioso, pero cuando es tallado es absolutamente perfecto. Y así te queremos para esta noche… solo hay una primera vez para lo que tu pretendes hacer….

-Alice, seguro que será perfecto por eso Edward…

-Ahhhhh… que bonito! – cantaron las dos al unisonó.

-Bueno, ya estas…. Ten cuidado con el maquillaje y las uñas mientras terminas la cocina… Mañana nos cuentas todo con pelos y señales…. Un beso

Y con tanta paz se fueron, como paz dejaron.

**¿Que pasará...? je je.. si soy mala y disfruto con ello. Dentro de poquito volver a subir otro capitulo.. soy mala pero no malbada... no voy a dejarlas mucho tiempo con la intriga... Muahhhh muahhhh!**

**Para las que aún no la hayan leído, os invito a que leáis el ultimo Shot que subí ayer. "apagando fuegos"... tiene un lemon bastante hot. También recordaros que participo en ¡mi amado Bff! Contest con "Amigos de Verano" y "un e-mail para Jasper" Que abre votaciones el 30 de este mes. **

**y por ultimo deciros que empece otro historia algo dramática "volver a nacer"**

**Gracias por leerme, por las alertas y sobre todo por los comentarios **

**un besazo**

**Raquel**


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA!... Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo nuevo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 15

EPOV

Estaba ansioso por llegar al departamento de Bella, la verdad es que era nuestra primera noche juntos como pareja. Y eso me llenaba de felicidad. Ayer habíamos estado tan cerca de entregarnos mutuamente que barajaba la posibilidad de que esta noche se cumpliera realmente mi sueño.

Termine las consultas más bien pronto. Y repase los informes y expedientes de las clientas próximas a una cirugía. Organice mi agenda. Y salí en busca de una tienda donde poder comprar una buena botella de vino y porque no un hermoso ramo de flores para mi novia.

Como aún tenía tiempo de sobra, decidí dar un paseo hasta la tienda próxima a la clínica. Seguro que Bella estará organizando algo especial, y desde luego no dudo que mi hermana colaborara en tal evento. Desde que hice publico en el restaurante de que Bella es mi novia, mi hermana no ha dejado de mostrar entusiasmo en todo el día. La verdad es que creo que mi familia esta tan feliz como nosotros. Cruce la primera en la primera manzana, la verdad es que no estaba muy pendiente de la calle, ni del tráfico… tan solo pensaba en mi adorada novia… entonces oí un rugido de un motor y una luces me dejaban ciego...

BPOV

Ya eran más de las diez y Edward no aparecía por mi apartamento. La verdad es que ya estaba empezando a preocupar. Y mi cabeza no dejaba de atormentarme… ¿Y si se ha arrepentido?... no lo creo… te ha demostrado que te ama….¡Y si Tanya le ha pedido disculpas y lo ha convencido? Pero que sandeces estoy diciendo…. Edward no la ama, y se lo dejo claro esta mañana…. Pero no entiendo porque tarda tanto…AHHHHH esto es un tortura…. Y su móvil no da señal…. No, no, no…. No quiero imaginarme nada. Pero mi mente no para de torturarme mientras ando por el saloncito dando vueltas….Ya he arruinado el peinado de Rose, las uñas… y el maquillaje está a punto de irse al garete por las lágrimas…. DIOSSSSS encima tengo este nudo en el estomago… se que algo no anda bien… ¿Pero porque no me ha llamado?...El teléfono vibró en mis manos, no le deje tiempo a que la el ringtone comenzara…

-Si….. diga!

-Bella! Soy Jazper.- Su voz…. Estaba apagada…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta Alice bien?.

-Bueno…Bella…. Antes de nada….quiero decirte que todo está bajo control… Emmett, va a buscarte a tu casa…

-Jasper… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Emmett viene a recogerme? ¿Esta Alice bien? ¿Y Edward, esta con vosotros?

-Bella.. respira…. Alice, está conmigo y bueno…. Edward…

-¿QUEEEEEE? MALDITA SEA….. QUE HA PASADO… POR QUE NO ESTA AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIII.

-Bella…. ¡Han atropellado a Edward…pero esta…..

JasperPov

-Bella, bella… no cuelgues… escucha…. Bellaaaaaaa

Pero ya no me escuchaba, debió tirar el teléfono… ¡Dios seré bruto!, por el teléfono consegui escuchar un gran estruendo… creo que se estaba intentando desahogarse con el mobiliario.

-¡Familia Cullen, por favor!

Colgué la llamada, espero que Emmett sea rápido, no me gustaría tener que esperar en esta maldita sala, también por ella. Me acerque al doctor que nos reclamaba. Abrace a Esme, y nos acercamos junto a él.

-Son los familiares de Edward y Alice Cullen.

-Si, ella es su madre y yo el prometido de Alice… ¡cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien…. Gracias a dios son compatibles… los intervendremos en una hora más o menos. Tenemos que esperar que el Edward se estabilice todavía un poco antes de meterle en quirófano. ¿Han localizado a la tal Bella?

-Si, mi cuñado está en su busca…

-Perfecto… avísenme cuando llegue… él no deja de llamarla…. Ah… otra cosa, el Dr. Cullen no quiere separase de ninguno de sus hijos… y créame que le entiendo… pero tienen que convencerlo para que se aparte de ellos. Quiere entrar en quirófano, pero en su estado… no se lo recomiendo.

-Gracias Doctor. ¡Hablare ahora mismo con mi suegro!

Emmett POV

¡Esta vida es una mierda! ¡Joder, porque a él! Ahora que había encontrado de una puñetera vez la felicidad, van e intentan asesinarle…. Será ¡Hija de su madre esa zorra!, pero como se puede ser tan vengativa…. gracias que al menos hay una justicia divina, y se estampo contra la farola…. ¡COMO SOBREVIVA LA MATO CON MIS MANOSSSSSSS!

Dios… ver a mi madre tan hundida, me ha roto el corazón. Pero tenía razón Jazper, lo mejor sería que recogiera yo a mi cuñadita. En el hospital me hubiera puesto más furioso, y sería capaz de entrar donde estuviera esa loca. Espero que Alice sea compatible….Papá nos explico que era lo más seguro que no hubiera problemas, ya que son gemelos… pero estos chicos no tienen suerte… AGGGGHHHHH estoy que muerdo… ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan ingusta?

No sé cómo he sido capaz de llegar al apartamento de Bella. La rabia y las lágrimas no me dejan ver con claridad… ¿Cómo estará la enana?... Tiene que estar desquiciada…. Respire hondo y abrí la puerta del portal. Mamá, le había convencido de que dejara un juego de llaves en su casa, para las emergencias… y me alegro, porque no creo que mi Bells tenga ganas de contestar un estúpido telefonillo.

Cuando entre en el pequeño apartamento lo que vi, me dejo fuera de mi mismo. Toda la casa estaba destrozada… velas rotas, por todos lados, la mesa caída junto con toda la vajilla y cubertería desperdigada por el suelo. Debió de tirar alguna botella o algo contra la pared del sofá´, pues este estaba empapado junto con la pared. Pero Bella no aparecía por ningún lado. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y la busque con l mirada. Pero a simple vista, no estaba en el salón. Me pareció escuchar un leve gemido en la cocina, y cuando entre…. Estaba en las mismas condiciones o peores que el salón. Estaba claro que había descargado toda su furia… y ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos.

-Bella! ¡Hermanita! Ya estoy aquí….

Pero no contesto… me acerque intentando no pisar la lasaña que estaba tirada en el suelo y me acerque a mi amiga.

-Mi niña…. Vamos… Edward te necesita!

Alzó su vista, y el dolor de su cara partió mi corazón…

-Ed..wa..rd… es…ta….vi..

-¡Si mi niña…! Esta vivo… pero está muy grave…no puedo decirte más… Jazper, Alice, Rose y mamá… fueron al hospital nada más recibir la llamada… yo vine directamente a buscarte…

Pero su cuerpo no respondía. La ayude a levantarse, y pude comprobar lo agarrotada que se encontraba. La conduje hasta el baño para que se aseara…pero no reaccionaba. Era completamente una estatua. Sus ojos, no tenían vida y su mueca de dolor, estaba congelada en su semblante.

Esto no se me da nada bien, tal vez debería haber venido Rose para ayudarme… pero siempre he sentido debilidad por esta muchachita… la quería tanto como Alice, y la sentía como mi propia sangre. Sé que ella me veía igual, siempre me demostró un cariño especial… me tenia como un hermano mayor, y el sentimiento era reciproco. No quería dejarla sola, en estos momentos…pero si ella no se preparaba… debía ayudarla yo.

-¡Bella! Necesitas ayuda… o puedes tu sola…

Me negó con la cabeza y siguió inmóvil. Con cuidado, la quite el vestido y la senté en el baño. Se veía mucho más frágil que de costumbre. Moje una de sus toallas, y la limpie la lasaña de los brazos y de la cara. Fui hasta su cuarto, y cogí lo primero que pille… nadie puede recriminarme que no combinara ni nada por el estilo. La ayude a vestirla, y le coloque sus deportivas. En una pequeña bolsa que encontré, en su armario, metí un par de mudas más… No quise rebuscar en ningún cajón… si faltaba algo, mi Rose podría venir a por ello más tarde.

La acune en mis brazos, y la baje hasta el coche.

RosePOV

Cuando le vi entrar trayendo consigo una Bella, ausente y en brazos. Me di cuenta, que seguramente él mismo la habría cambiado. Emmett, sería muy bruto, pero respecto a Bella…. Se portaba como un autentico padrazo. Y la adoración era mutua. Nunca podría estar celosa de esa relación… de otra puede… pero no de Bella.

-Rose… ¡Creo que tendrás que ir a buscar más cosas para ella…! ¡Yo no me he atrevido a más!

-Shussss calla mi hombre mono! Lo has hecho fenomenal…. Estoy orgullosa de ti… ¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Aún sigue en Shock…. Tenía la casa destrozada… Al menos consegui decirle que estaba vivio en un pequeño trance de lucidez… ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

-Sigue semi-inconsciente y preguntando por ella. Nos han avisado que los meten en quirófano en menos de media hora. ¡Gracias a Dios! Alice es compatible y le donará algunos órganos..

-¿Cómo?

-Si… Salvo el bazo… que milagrosamente se ha salvado… han de trasplantarle hígado y un riñón...

-Dios! Pero si te soy sincero…. No sé porque tengo la intuición de que se ha salvado de una buena.

-Sip… Nos han dicho que unos centímetros más a la derecha y un poco más de velocidad… y posiblemente no lo cuenta… gracias a dios que la estúpida Barbie, no sabe hacer una a derechas… sino….

-Y de esaaaaaaa…-Respiro para calmarse- Zorra que se sabe?

-Ella, se ha llevado la peor parte. Además que está bajo arresto… No saben si saldrá andando o en silla de ruedas… pero va derechita a la cárcel.

-No debo alegrarme por el mal ajeno… mi madre me regañaría si lo hago…. Pero tú, cariño, me conoces y sabes lo que la deseo ¿Verdad?

-Sip… y yo también pienso lo mismo… pero vamos… tengo que sacar a Bella del trance… Edward se niega a entrar a quirófano si no la ve antes

BPOV

No sé como llegue al hospital, ni como me había puesto aquellas ropas. Lo único que recuerdo es ver a Emmett en mi cocina, diciendo que él me necesitaba y acto seguido, la cara de Rose intentando sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba.

Un colega de Carlisle, me reconoció para comprobar mi estado. Y acto seguido me llevaron a la habitación de mi amado y de mi amiga. No quisieron explicarme muchos detalles, lo cual lo agradecía. Tan solo deseaba verle de nuevo.

Cuando entre, vi a Jasper junto a novia. Y en la cama de al lado, con los ojos cerrados… estaba la razón de mi existencia. Me acerque cuidadosamente a él, y acarié su rostro hinchado y magullado… aún así, era perfecto. Ante mi tacto, esbozo una ligera sonrisa y me miro.

-Bella!

-No hables cariño… no te hace ningún bien!

-Bella… te amo!

-Lo sé mi amor… yo también te amo!.

-Bella… si salgo de esta operación….

-¡No digas eso… mi amor… claro que saldrás de esta… los médicos tienen mucha seguridad en ella…. Tan poco estas tan grave… venga cariño…!

-¡gracias Bella!…. Pero aún así…quiero decirte algo antes de entrar…

-Está bien!

-Son dos cosas….agggggg- una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro- si salgo… quiero que te tomes en cuenta mi promesa…. Y si no es así…Quiero que me prometas que haras lo posible para ser feliz…

-Edward… a lo primero… por su puesto… a lo segundo… no… me pidas eso… ahora no!

-¡por favor!

-Ed…

Me miro con suplica en los ojos, y mi corazón se partió en dos. No podía prometerle eso… si no salía… me moriría junto con él. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin él. Eso lo sé de sobra, ya hemos vivido en la distancia y ninguno de los dos éramos felices. Pero él necesitaba esa seguridad, así que intente ser lo más sincera posible, puesto que detectaría si mentia.

-¡si es lo que quieres… así será!... pero prométeme que lucharas con todo tu ser para estar de vuelta conmigo… no puedes dejarme.. no ahora, que al fin estamos juntos….

-Te lo prometo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, hasta que una par de celadores y enfermeras vinieron por los dos pacientes. Me incline sobre la cama de Alice, deseándole suerte y dándole las gracias por salvar a mi ángel. Y después sobre la cama de él para besarle suavemente en los labios.

-¡Por favor… regresa a mí! ¡Te estaré esperando!

**No me maten... mantén a Tanya... Como es Viernes, subiré un capítulo nuevo el Lunes o a más tardar el Martes... y no me mantén please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ya estoy aquí, y lo prometido es deuda... es martes y acctualizo... espero que lo disfruten y miles de gracias por los comentarios y alertas. **

**Un abrazo a todas**

Capítulo 16

BPOV

Me quede paralizada junto con Jasper en la habitación, viendo como se llevaban la razón de mi existencia. Mi amigo, me rodeo con sus brazos, él siempre era capaz de trasmitirte lo que necesitabas en cada momento. Y en sus brazos, encontré la confianza, la seguridad, la esperanza y la fuerza que me faltaba. Jazz amaba ciegamente a mi querida Alice, y él mejor que nadie, sabia el miedo que sentía ante esa operación. Pero él estaba tranquilo… así que me embriague de su tranquilidad.

-¡Bella! Edward es muy fuerte… saldrá de eta, los médicos tienen muchas esperanzas de que así sea…. Son muy compatibles. Realmente siempre he pensado que ese par de hermanos era uno. Siempre se han complementado en el carácter, con una sola mirada siempre han sabido lo que pensaba o sentía el otro hermano. Siempre han tenido… una conexión especial. Por lo que creo fielmente, que no va a rechazar los órganos de su hermana. Ya veras como dentro de poco están de nuevo juntos…. Como siempre ha debido de ser.

-Gracias! Creo que tienes razón…. Alice y Edward son más que hermanos… ¡Pero tengo tanto miedo a perderle de nuevo!

-Tranquila! Si te soy sincero creo que nunca lo has perdido…. Solo que estabais un poco cegados…. Él está luchando por salir de esta… tú debes hacer lo mismo. Ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte, y trasmitirle tu seguridad. No te derrumbes Bella… además sabes que no estás sola, todos estamos contigo. Y sabemos que la mejor medicina que hay en este mundo es el amor… Se fuerte… vale

-Si… Alice es muy afortunada!

-No…. Yo soy el afortunado…Ella me hace mejor persona, ella me hace disfrutar la vida cada instante… cada momento. Antes de conocerla para mí todo eran reglas, y la vida era una batalla donde tienes que emplear la mejor estrategia… sin embargo ella me ha enseñado que la vida son momentos, oportunidades, espontaneidad, sentimientos…. Eso... que la vida es VIDA y que hay que vivirla al máximo.

-Ella es única…

-Lo és….

No sé cuanto tiempo paso exactamente, pero la verdad es que gracias a Jasper me sentí mucho mejor. Tenía razón, debía ser fuerte, y cuando Edward saliera del hospital, no dejaría de disfrutar ni un solo instante de esta vida junto a él. Por qué estaba claro, que quería, pasar mi vida junto a ese hombre, que ahora estaba en quirófano. Y si ahora tenía que luchar por los dos… lo haría.

Salimos de la habitación y nos reunimos con la familia. No volvería a encerrarme en mi mundo, en mi burbuja, lamentando lo que no había sucedido… ni iba a suceder… ahora tenía la seguridad que todo saldría bien. Y no me permitiría pensar en lo contrario.

Cuando levante la cara para ver a mis amigos, mi familia. Vi el sufrimiento en sus caras. Podía ver que no solo estaban preocupados por Alice y Edward… sino que por mi también. Y eso no lo permitiría. Primero me acerque a Esme y Calisle, que estaban abrazados sentados en las incomodas sillas blancas de la sala de espera. Me miraron y lo único que hice fue sonreírles y darles un abrazo. Ambos me recibieron gustosos.

-Esme, Calisle… se que todo va a salir bien, se que pronto estaremos todos juntos…

-Hija!- Esme se abrazo más fuerte a mi, rompiendo a llorar. Intente trasmitirle la tranquilidad y la seguridad que yo misma había robado de mi amigo.

No paso unos minutos, cuando sentí que Calisle se sumaba al abrazo, luego fue Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Todos acabamos abrazados… sobraban las palabras. Eran una gran familia… y yo me sentía parte de ella.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Emmett en un susurro… - puede que no sea el momento.. pero hay algo que tengo que decirles…

-Ya lo imaginamos Oso!- Empecé en con un tono de burla, quería romper la tensión, que aunque no era desagradable, si era algo frustrante- ¡Tienes hambre verdad!

-Ehhhh sip…..-Todos estallamos en risas….- Pero no era eso lo que les quería decir..

Todos le miramos un pocos sorprendidos… estaba serio algo inusual en él. Se acercó a Rose y la agarró por la cintura con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que no sabía descifrar…

-Bueno… Alice, me va a matar por qué no está presente…. Pero no aguanto más..- Ahora fue Rose la que hablo, y a Esme no le hicieron falta más palabras, Se alejó de su marido y de mi… y corrió a abrazarlos a los dos….

-No… no me lo puedo creer…¿De cuánto?

-Dos meses….

-Ahhhhh… -Grito Esme, su cara se le iluminó

-Nos pueden explicar… saben.. los mortales no entendemos ese tipo de conversaciones mentales.- Jasper estaba muy intrigado.

-Chicos! Rose está embarazada.

-¡Por eso estabas tan guapa!- Le grite mientras la abrazaba.

La gente nos miraba extrañados… habíamos pasado de la angustia y la tristeza a la alegría. Aunque todos sabíamos que no sería completa hasta tener a los gemelos entre nosotros. Pero gracias a esa alegría, las horas se nos pasaron más amenas. A Carlisle, le cambio la cara. Y ahora si sentía con fuerzas para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer en este mundo… salvar vidas. Nos beso en la frete a todos y desapareció por los pasillos. Supongo, que ahora que se encontraba más tranquilo, entraría en quirófano con sus hijos… y así fue. Cuando vieron la cara de nuestro querido doctor, no le negaron la entrada.

Pasadas dos horas, vimos a Carlisle acercarse junto con su colega. Se le notaba satisfecho, y eso nos auguraba buenas noticias.

-Bueno!- comenzó hablar el cirujano.- La operación ha salido muy bien, teníamos nuestras dudas de que nos encontraríamos cuando operamos a Edward… pero gracias a dios, no había por que preocuparse. No hay hemorragias internas, y aparte de los trasplantes, ninguna de sus otras heridas reviste gravedad alguna. Es un chico fuerte. Solo queda esperar a que su cuerpo asimile los órganos de su hermana. Si toda va bien, le podremos dar el Alta en unas semanas. Sobre Alice… buena, ella es increíble. La van a subir a planta en breve, ha despertado de la anestesia muy bien. Él tardara en subir unas horas.

-Bella! Si quieres puedes estar con él en la sala del despertar.- Ahora era Calisle él que hablaba.- Se que sentirá tu presencia. ¿Quieres ir?

-Por… favor…

Ambos me acompañaron a la sala de posoperatorio y unas enfermeras me dieron la ropa esterilizada. Cuando entre en la sala, mi pecho se encogió. Esta dormido y en él se podía ver los estragos de la operación. Aún estaba algo hinchado y amoratado. Pero aún así estaba hermoso. Al menos para mí. Una enfermera me acerco una silla, y la deposito junto a su cama.

-¡Cielo! Aquí no se permiten visitas… pero tu caso es especial… solo te pido, que si se complica la situación de algún paciente de esta sala, deberás abandonar la estancia inmediatamente… sin poner reparos… lo harás!

-Si no se preocupe… no les molestare

En cuanto se marchó la enfermera me senté junto a él. Tomé su mano con cuidado su mano, no quería hacerle daño ni tocar nada. La acerque con cuidado a mis mejillas, su tacto era frio, pero aún dormido, producía la misma electricidad que sus caricias me provocaban. Su olor corporal estaba mezclado con los aromas típicos de los hospitales. Podía oler el olor de la morfina, y del anestesiante que le habían suministrado. Pero aún así, ese olor desagradable no era capaz de ocultar su esencia. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre la cama, y me dormi.

Jasper PoV

Podría decir, que amaba más a Alice que antes. Mi niña era especial, no había dudado ni un momento en correr a ayudar a su hermano. No tenía ningún miedo, si tenía que dar su vida para salvar a los que ama, ella corría hacia la muerte sin pensárselo dos veces. Ella era sorprenderte… Estaba esperándola en la habitación junto a su familia… mejor dicho nuestra familia. Cuando conocías a los padres de Alice, te dabas cuenta de donde habían sacado tanto ella como sus hermanos, ese carisma. Esme y Calisle, te aceptaban sin ningún tipo de perjuicios, sin preguntas ni nada. Tan solo te amaban por el mero hecho de que sus hijos lo hacían. Se entregaban con todo el alma y el cuerpo. Y eran completamente altruistas y generosos. Desde luego no solo estaba orgulloso de mi niña, sino también de esta familia.

Al fin, se abrió la puerta y entró una gran camilla, con mi pequeño duende. Aún después de haber pasado una operación, mantenía su sonrisa y jovialidad. El camillero que la traía estaba riéndose, por lo que me hizo sospechar que Alice estaba tramando alguna de las suyas… y así era.

-Tengo que hablar con el director muy seriamente. Tanto los uniformes como estas batas… son horribles….. se dé un par de diseñadores que podrían diseñar una línea de ropa más….

-¡ALICEEEEE!... no empieces ha organizarnos los uniformes..- la reprendió Carlisle con una gran sonrisa en su cara- ¿Cómo estas princesa?

-Bien, papá… y Edward..¿Cómo ha ido todo con él?

-Bien hija, aún no ha despertado, pero estamos contentos con el final de la operación…

-Ohhh me alegro… y ¿Bella? ¿Dónde y como esta?

-Bien cariño…. Ella es sorprendente.. Como tú. Ahora está con él. Al principio nos tenia preocupados… pero no sé de donde saco la fortaleza.. que al final, fue ella la que nos calmo a todos.

-Jazzy… estoy convencida que tu tuviste algo que ver… hablaste con ella… ¿Verdad?

-Si amor, pero tampoco le dije gran cosa…

-Pero tú eres capaz de sacar a flote, los sentimientos y emocione más ocultos. Tienes un don… siempre lo he sabido.

-¡Tu eres mi don!- La bese suavemente en la frente y me perdí de nuevo en sus ojos

-Alice, Jasper… nos vamos a comer algo, no creemos que Edward tarde mucho…

-Está bien, yo me quedare con mi chica!

Esme me beso en la frente como a un hijo más y salieron por la puerta. Agradecí que nos dejaran solos. Necesitaba estar con mi niña, y sé que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Edward PoV

Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, unos acompasados pitidos me acompañaban en tranquila oscuridad. No se por que motivo, me sentía completo, no me sentí solo en ningún momento. Puede ser por qué mi mente no dejaba de rememorar anécdotas y situaciones con Bella. Luchaba por abrir los ojos y poder perderme en las lagunas de sus ojos. Pero los parpados me pesaban demasiado.

Poco a poco, notaba como cada uno de mis sentidos se despertaba de este dulce sopor. Ahora no solo percibía el pitido de una maquina, también oía un suave gorgoteó, unos silenciosos pasos que se movían por la habitación…. Y una respiración muy cercana, suave y relajada.

Después del oído, se despertó el olfato. Alcohol, éter, algo parecido a lejía, y… si sin duda… fesia… ella estaba aquí. Su dulce aroma llenaba mis pulmones. Por eso no me sentía solo, ella estaba a mi lado. Intente centrarme de donde provenía su olor, y comprobé que el sonido de la respiración debía ser de ella. ¿Pero donde estaba? Intente despertar los sentidos que me quedaban.

Y comencé a sentir un suave y electrizante calor en mi mano. Intente agarrar con más fuerza la fuente de ese dulce calor. Y note como obtenía una ligera presión como respuesta. Seguidamente pude notar que alguien se movía a mi costado.

-Edward!- susurró y su aliento golpeo en mis mejillas.- Mi amor! Estoy aquí…

La sentía, cerca de mí. Todos mis sentidos la percibían claramente. Luche por levantar los pesados parpados. Pero solo conseguía ver una borrosa neblina y un rostro tras el tortuoso velo. Parpadee varias veces, y poco a poco se aclaro mi visión…. Y ahí estaban esos ojos color chocolate. Desde que la conocí hace ya tantos años, me convertí en un goloso adicto a ese manjar.

-Edward! Mi amor! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ahora que estas aquí… muy bien…

Sentí sus cálidos labios en los mios…

-Te amo!

Dios… ese era el mejor despertar. Ahora si estaba completamente recuperado… ella me acababa de decir que me amaba, y todo lo demás no tenia importancia. Alguien se aproximo a nosotros.

-Señorita, debe marcharse, suba a la habitación. Al Sr. Cullen le harán un chequeo y subirá en breve a la habitación.

-de acuerdo. Amor! estaré esperándote en la habitación… aprovecha ahora tu libertad… por qué no pienso dejarte ni un segundo.

-Lo prometes!

-No… lo juro.

La vi como traspasaba las puertas de la gran sala donde me encontraba. Y sentí el vacio en mis brazos. A los dos minutos, un doctor y una enfermera comenzaron a prepararme y chequearme. ME explicaron cómo había salido la operación, y el estado de mi cuerpo. El tiempo se me hacía eterno sin Bella a mi lado. Tan solo deseaba que me subieran a planta para poder estar cerca de ella nuevamente.

Bella Pov

Edward acababa de despertar y me encontraba feliz. Busque a la familia para darles las buenas nuevas, y los encontré en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Los suponía en la habitación con Alice..

-Bueno… le dejamos un poco de espacio a esos dos tortolitos….

-ya… entiendo…Bueno, yo les quería decir, que Edward ha despertado. Ahora mismo le están chequeando y no creo que tarden mucho en subirlo a plata.

-¡Como me alegro!¡la espera era insufrible!

-Lo sé Esme… Carlisle!

-Si, cariño

-Gracias, por conseguir que me quedara con él…

No puede decir más, pues me encontré metida dentro de sus brazos. Y puedo asegurar, que eran tan cómodos como los de su hijo. Edward se parecía mucho a él. Me beso paternalmente en la frente.

-Ahora… es mi turno de acompañarlo… si me perdonáis….

-Bella! Siéntate aquí a mi lado- me indico mi apreciada suegra- Toma, sé que no tienes nada en el estomago desde ayer en la tarde… Tienes que desayunar algo mi niña.

Me tendió un bocadillo de ensalada de atún y un refresco. No tenía hambre, pero si quería permanecer al lado de mi novio, debería alimentarme. No quería que tuvieran que asistirme a mi por un desvanecimiento.

No paso ni media hora cuando, vimos por los pasillos la cama de Edward. Todos corrimos a la habitación, entrando después de él.

Me tendió la mano con una sonrisa, y desde luego que no la rechace. Me senté junto a él y nuestras manos se entrelazaron en una unión firme y segura. Escuchamos atentamente todas las indicaciones del médico junto a la familia. Al poco, todos salvo Jasper y yo se marcharon a descansar, él y yo permaneceríamos al lado de los dos hermanos, durante todo el día y la noche… todo el tiempo que ellos nos necesitaran.

**Espero les emocionara... a mi me emociono cuando lo escribí. Bueno... a lo largo de esta semana, subiré otro capítulo para que no lo echen en falta. **

**Abrazos y besos**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola de nuevo. **

**Como prometí... aquí tienen otro capítulo de Promesa... ¡Que lo disfruten!**

Capitulo 17

BPov

Pasaron un par de semanas, y todo marchaba mejor que bien, Edward no rechazo los órganos de su hermana. Y su recuperación fue bastante rápida. Lo pero fue, nuestra primera discusión. Yo no quería abandonarlo en ningún momento del día, y el me regaño, por que debía preparar la gala. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo trabajaría única y exclusivamente en la Gala por la mañana, y por las tardes y las noches, las pasaba junto a él.

Conté con la ayuda del duende, ya que a los cinco días de la intervención, le dieron el alta. Y como no, con lo hiperactiva que es, se puso a trabajaren el mismo momento que le entregaron el informe.

El incidente salió en toda la prensa, y muchos de los colaboradores nos llamarón para darnos su apoyo y ayuda. También comprendieron, la necesidad de retrasar la misma. Pero mi queridísimo novio, se negó en rotundo a que por él, retrasáramos el evento. Y es que él ya estaba al tanto de la sorpresa de su padre, asi que eso nos dejaba una semana para la gran cita.

Los médicos, nos habían asegurado de que estaría en plenas facultades para poder asistir a tan magno evento. Claro que no debía beber alcohol, ni comer demasiado pesado, aparte de algo de reposo, podría empezar hacer su vida normal. Y yo estaba deseando que así fuese.

Lo mejor de su estancia en el hospital, fueron las conversaciones que tuvimos. Parecía no haber pasado el tiempo entre nosotros. Desde luego aprovechamos para hacer planes de futuro.

Flash back

-Bella! Cuando salga de aquí… la verdad… es que no tengo ninguna gana de volver a mi apartamento. Los días que compartimos tu casa… no sé.. fueron fantásticos… y creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a dormir junto a ti.

-Lo mismo digo… me encanta despertarme a tu lado… incluso aquí…ME encanta que seas lo primero que veo nada más levantarme…

-Lo mismo digo preciosa… que te parece si nos vamos a vivir juntos… me refiero como pareja.

-¡Valla!¿ Tu no eras de esos que primero el matrimonio?

-Si, pero contigo no puedo esperar…entiéndeme… no…

-tranquilooooo….. ya sé que eres todo un caballero… Pero solo te recuerdo que yo no tengo tanto autocontrol como tú…

-¡Bueno será un riego que tendré que correr!

-¡Seguro! ¿Sabes lo que tenia planeado para esa noche?

-¡una cenar romantica! ¿no?

-Si… pero tenía unas segundas intenciones….- me sonroje al confesárselo

-mmmmm….¡Que pena!...Pero… si te soy sincero… no creo que pusiera mucha resistencia…- Los dos reímos algo cohibidos ante nuestras declaraciones.

Estaba claro, que ninguno de los dos tenía ya miedo de arriesgarse y dar un paso más. Teníamos 24 años y nos habíamos esperado mutuamente… ¿Qué importancia tenia el estado civil que tuviéramos? Yo sabía que nada ni nadie me separaría de él. Por lo que hacarme su mujer en todos los aspectos me parecía una idea de lo más tentadora… y a él también.

-¿Qué me dices? Buscamos una pequeña casita y comenzamos nuestras vidas juntos…

-Por mi fantástico…

Fin Flashback

Después de acordar eso, a nuestro pequeño duende le falto tiempo para buscarnos una casita cerca de sus padres. Una de las mañanas que salía del hospital para cerrar los últimos flecos de la Gala, Alice me mostro la que sería nuestra próxima vivienda. Era tal y como siempre había soñado, así que cerré el trato y le lleve los contratos al hospital para que él firmara.

Me hubiera gustado que él opinara, pero decía que confiaba plenamente en nuestro criterio. Esme y Alice, la decoraron y la dejaron preparada para la inminente salida de Edward del hospital. A mí no me dejaron verla, alegando que sería una sorpresa para ambos. Nuestros departamentos los rentamos, por lo que por ahora yo ocupaba la habitación de Edward en casa de sus padres.

Pero esa no fue la única de las novedades que ocurrieron en esas semanas. Edward y yo recibimos una visita inesperada… que al final, resulto una grata sorpresa.

Flash back

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación tonteando y jugando con nuestras manos cuando la puerta se abrió. Sorprendidos nos apartamos ligeramente el uno del otro, con miedo de que alguna enfermera o doctor nos regañara, por nuestra actitud… demasiado juguetona…

-¿JACOB?- pregunte sorprendida, no entendía que hacia él aquí…

-Bella! Perdonar que os moleste… pero… bueno quería hablar con los dos…

-¡tu diras!- le contesto Edward algo seco y cortante.

-Bueno.. uo… lo primero… quería disculparme… creo que no he sido mu correcto contigo y tu familia. Creo que me deje llevar demasiado por las habladurías de mi pueblo.

-Entiendo! No tienes que disculparte…Hace mucho que no vamos a Forks… ya os devolvimos las tierras que mi bisabuelo os arrebató…

-Si… es cierto… pero aún así, yo seguí cegado… bueno la verdad… es que había otra razón… Bella… necesito que me perdones…Cuando leí en la prensa lo que había sucedido… me sentí muy culpable, yo he sido tan culpable de vuestro distanciamiento como los estúpidos del instituto…

-¿Tu sabias algo?

-Si Bella…. Realmente los escuche a los tres planeando su venganza poco antes del baile en la playa. Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, aunque no existía en tu mundo. Me aproveche de la situación, pensaba que si te mostraba mi amistad al poco te enamorarías de mi y me darías una oportunidad. Siempre he sido consciente que no me amabas, y que en la universidad me aceptaste, por qué te resultaba duro estar cerca de él y verlo con esa….Bueno, el caso, es que nunca te dije la verdad, y mi odio a toda la familia Cullen era más miedo que otra cosa… Miedo a que te contaran lo sucedido y te tiras a sus brazos e viceversa. Y Edward…. Te odiaba cada día más por qué Bella, estaba cada día más enamorada de ti. Ahora me doy cuenta que no he luchado contra un sentimiento normal, vuestro destino es estar juntos… y creo que eso os lo ha demostrado la vida. Lo siento de verdad…

-Jacob?... no sé que decir…¿Tanto me amabas?

-Eso pensaba… pero… nunca a sido un amor como el que sienten ustedes… creo que era más obsesión que otra cosa… Hay unas leyendas en mi tribu, sobre la imprimación… ¿Saben lo que es eso?

-Algo e leído…pero no entiendo lo que nos quieres decir Jacob.

-Edward… la imprimación de la que las leyendas habla, es cuando encuentras el amor verdadero, aquel que te hace sentir completo y ser una única persona. Aquel que sabes, que es tu complemento perfecto para poder perpetuar la especie… Es un instinto animal, para poder tener descendencia más fuerte. Pero, en los humanos, es igual. Dicen que cuando te imprimas de alguien, todos los cables que te unen a este mundo se cortan, dejándote únicamente anclado a esa persona. Y sinceramente, creo que es este tipo de unión el que ustedes tienen. Siento haber luchado, contra ello. Haberles mentido y en cierto modo haberte utilizado Bella..Lo siento de verdad

-¿Por qué a hora Jake?

-Por qué hace poco he conocido ese sentimiento, y al leer la noticia… me sentí culpable. Solo de pensar que alguien pudiera hacerme lo mismo a mí y Leath… me abordaba el peor de los remordimientos…

-Gracias por ser sincero…

-Nada Edward…es lo menos que podía hacer…

-Jake? ¿Por qué planearon separarnos?

-Envidia… Jessica y Laurent, no comprendían como Edward se había fijado en ti… creo que pensaban que erais pareja… y Newton, no paraba de repetir, que a él nadie le había rechazado… por lo que quería algo de venganza…

-Gracias de nuevo…

-No.. gracias a vosotros por escucharme, y espero que algún día me perdonéis.

-Jake, espera.- Edward lo llamó antes de que abandonara la habitación.- Entiendo porque te comportaste de esa manera… no es que te perdone.. porque hemos sufrido demasiado por capricho de terceros.. Pero te agradezco enormemente tu sinceridad, y te pido tiempo para que curemos esa herida. También quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Bella, cuando yo no estaba para hacerlo. Fuesen cual fuesen los motivos, es algo que esteré en deuda contigo siempre. Sé que lo paso mal con el divorcio de sus padres, o cuando murió su abuela… y tu estuviste ayudándola a pasar esos momentos. Si te soy sincero, fueron los únicos en los que no te odie. Porque al menos, ella estaba acompañada. Danos, algo de tiempo… creo que podríamos ser amigos… en el fondo sé que Bella, no te odia… has sido un buen amigo con ella.

Fin Flashback

No me lo podía creer, las revelaciones de Jake fueron…Wow como decirlo… asombrosas y reveladoras. Pero las palabras de Edward, me dejaron… como decirlo… asombrada, aturdida, emocionada, enamorada…. No sé.. miles de sentimiento pasaron por mi mente y mi corazón. Él había estado tan pendiente de mi como yo de él en nuestra incomoda distancia.

Aquella no fue la única visita que recibimos de Jake, ya que a los pocos días nos visito acompañado de su novia. La joven Clearwater era sin duda una nativa muy hermosa. Recordaba haberla visto en la reserva. Y hacían una preciosa pareja. Tal y como Eward le afirmo, yo sentía por Jake, un cariño especial… siempre fue así, era un buen amigo y por mucho que quería forzar a mi corazón… este nunca le correspondió. Pero ahora me sentía a gusto con la amistad que estaba surgiendo entre ellos. Siempre debía haber sido así…

En dos días más, seriamos libres del hospital y en cuatro… la gran gala. Estaba muy nerviosa por ambas fechas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todas ****(N/A la que haya leído antes Reveldes... que se salte el comentario... es el mismo.. je je )**

**Se que quieren matarme por no haber actualizado en una semana... ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, y que alguna a mandado misivas a los Vulturis para que me rastreen y me ponga ha escribir. Pero de verdad me ha sido un poco difícil:**

**Lunes.- Me quede sin linea durante todo el día**

**Martes.- visita familiar que duro todo el día... y no podía decir " Bueno mama.. me encanta que vengas a ver a tu nieta... pero podrías irte para que me pueda conectar"... no definitivamente no... y durante la sienta de mi princesa no dejo de charlar y charlar**

**Miércoles.- deje a la niña con mi vecina y a las 3,30 estaba en la entrada de Cine con mis entrada preparada. Comenzó la sesión a las 4 de la tarde y salí del cine a las 11'30 de la noche... me vi las tres peliculas del tiron... obvio no tuve tiempo de conectarme.**

**Jueves.- vomitos, mareos, cansancio.. todo el día arrastras, mi marido pensaba que comí algo en el cine en mal estado...**

**Viernes.-Visita al medico de urgencias, sigo muy pachucha y con unos pinchazos en la tripa.- Conclusión... EMBARAZADA!**

**Sábado.- Escribí capítulos, adelante historias para que hoy Domingo poder subirlas. **

**Esta ha sido mi semana... así que perdonen la demora y espero me entiendan ( y se alegren por mi también) no he podido contestar los RW, pero creí más importante actualizar que contestarlas... lo siento, Gracias por sus comentarios, por las alertas y por los favoritos... son las mejores..**

**Besos a todas **

Capítulo 18

EP

Estaba ansioso por salir del hospital, hoy comenzaba nuestra nueva vida. No es un como lo tenía planeado, ni como lo soñaba de joven. Pero si era con la mujer de mis sueños. Mi familia se tomo la noticia de una manera sorprendente. Aunque tengo que reconocer que el más desusado y antiguo soy yo. Tanto Emmett como Alice, ya mantenían relaciones con sus parejas. Y mis padres, aunque nos habían inculcado cierta moralidad. No veían con malos ojos esas relaciones, puesto sabían que ambas partes acabarían en matrimonio. Y así fue, el primero que se caso fue Emmett, y me costa que Alice y Jasper, lo tienen planeado.

El único que se había mantenido virgen y con el firme propósito de hacerlo en la luna de miel y no antes, era yo. Pero no estamos a principios de siglo, y creo que lleve demasiado al extremo la caballerosidad. Aunque no me arrepiento en absoluto, pues siempre he deseado que esa primera mujer, fuera Bella. Y no me hubiera importado esperar 100 años o más.

Pero ahora, que sabía que estaba a mi lado, la moralidad estaba desapareciendo… siempre y cuando ella quisiera lo mismo, por supuesto. Pero por esta razón le pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. ¿Qué importaba si estábamos casados o no? Yo ya la consideraba mi mujer, y era absurdo no plantearlo. Después de todo iba a suceder de todas formas. Acaso no compartí con ella unos días su apartamento, y por supuesto tenía pensado en colarme en el más de una vez. Entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo bien?.

Estaba ansioso por conocer nuestra casa. Bella se empeño en pagarla a medias, y cuando toma una decisión no hay nadie capaz de cambiarla de idea. Mi familia se habría encargado de acomodar todo lo necesario, pero estoy más que convencido de que Alice, ha aprovechado la ocasión para hacer una de las suyas.

Seguramente, nos habrá comprado ropa nueva a los dos. Solo de imaginarme el armario, me esta dando mucho miedo mi hermanita. Es curioso lo que siento respecto a ella, si antes me sentía en sintonía con ella, ahora esa sensación se ha incrementado. Incluso me siento más jovial que antes, y de hecho… hasta estoy empezando a ser más espontaneo.

Mi madre baraja la hipótesis de que se debe a mi felicidad, y puede ser cierto, porque me siento mejor que nunca. Hemos a travesado tantos problemas para estar juntos, que nos ha hecho mucho más fuertes y seguros, y eso nos hacer disfrutar más de los más tontos detalles. Creo que nunca he sonreído tanto en toda mi vida… pero es cierto. La otra hipótesis que baraja la familia, es que al tener un riñón de Alice, y parte de su hígado… me a trasferido algo de su locura. Si es así.. no me importa…. Tengo que agradecerle demasiadas cosas a mi hermanita.

Su paciencia, su empeño por arreglar las cosas, su ayuda desinteresada, sus órganos… creo que además del Poche tendré que pensar en algo más…. Puesto que la tengo que pedir algún otro favor, que estoy empezando a plantearme. Pero de eso me preocupare más adelante. Aún me quedan tres semanas para mi cumpleaños… y 25 eran el tope….

Bella está preparando los papeles de alta junto con mi padre. Él nos llevara a nuestra nueva casa. Mi madre, está conmigo ayudándome a recoger mis cosas… Dios! No me lo puedo creer… me voy del hospital… la verdad, es que es mucho más agradable desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Aunque no me puedo quejar del servicio, al ser uno de los hospitales con los que trabajo, y mi padre tiene plaza. Hemos podido disfrutar de algún que otro privilegio.

-¡Estás listo amor!

-Sip.. vamos que tengo ganas de ver lo que ha hecho ese monstruito…

-Chicos! Yo solo os aviso que intente frenarla en muchas cosas…. Pero ya conocéis a mi hija…

-No te preocupes mamá, sabemos que no tienes culpa de nada….

Cuando mi padre paró el coche, no me lo podía creer… era la casa de mis sueños. Era simplemente perfecta. No había dudado del criterio de Bella, puesto que en muchas cosas, teníamos gustos muy parejos.

Era una pequeña casa de dos alturas, de ladrillo rojo. Una bonita valla de madera natural, cercaba un pequeño jardín de acceso. El camino hasta la puerta estaba hecho con grandes piedras lisas, de color negro… creo que era pizarra y resaltaban con el mullida y verde hierva.

La casa era de una forma asimétrica y bastante moderna, en el piso de arriba, se podía apreciar una gran terraza en el lateral izquierdo, justamente encima de lo que parecía ser el salón, puesto tenían unos grandes ventanales. Desde fuera se podía ver unos elegantes visillos.

Antes de entrar, mis padres se despidieron de nosotros.

-¿De verdad no queréis entrar?

-No hijos! Este es vuestro momento… así que disfrutar de vuestro nuevo hogar. Y os espero para comer mañana.

Espere a que se marcharan, e inmediatamente cogí a Bella en brazos, para poder cruzar el umbral… Entre risas, Bella consiguió abrir la puerta… y wouw.. mi madre se había superado a sí misma. La casa estaba decorada elegantemente, con tonos tierras y fuego. Los marrones, ocres y algún tono de naranja, lo cual hacia una estancia acogedora.

Sin bajar a Bella, in mediatamente subí por las escaleras buscando cual sería nuestro cuarto. La casa tenía cuatro dormitorios en la parte superior, pero por inercia me encamine el que estaba más a la izquierda, ya que supuse que la terraza que vi en el exterior, posiblemente pertenecía al dormitorio principal. Y acerté!. Nada más atravesar la puerta, no encontramos con una amplia estancia, cerca de una pared divisoria de cristal pavés (Cristales gruesos y traslucidos), se encontraba una gran cama blanca con dosel.

Deposite a Bella sobre ella, y me recosté a su lado.

-¡bienvenida a casa!

-Lo mismo digo…

Me acerque a su cara, acariciando con mi nariz su populo, su barbilla, su cuello. Disfrutaba su aroma. Lentamente me aproxime a sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente. Los probé he igual que una droga, me incitaban a tomar más de ellos. Ella me dio permiso para profundizar el beso y nos fundimos en un calor abrasador. Mis manos, se volvieron avariciosas, queriendo descubrir cada centímetro de su piel. Sus manos se movieron ágilmente sobre los botones de mi camisa, ya no los notaba tan indecisos como el día de la cena en casas de mis padres. Esa noche me frene, porque quería sentirme plenamente con ella… y ahora era posible. Le ayude a despojarme de mi camisa, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme el torso, como si quisiera memorizarlo con ellas. Sus caricias me mandaban descargas a mi columna, subiendo los grados de mi temperatura corporal. Sentía como crecía en mi la necesidad de estar con ella, de hacerla completamente mía.

Desabroche poco a poco sus botones, depositando un beso sobre su piel, en cada centímetro que descubrí. Se incorporó un poco de la cama para deshacerse de la prenda, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran, un gemido se escapó de mi pecho sin poder evitarlo. Provocando más excitación en ella.

-Bella.. Estas segura…

-cállate Edward

Me agarró por el cuello y me aproximo a ella, es todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Algo más ansioso que antes, desabroche sus jeans dejándola solamente, con la ropa interior. Lamia y saboreaba cada parte de su cuerpo, soplando suavemente sobre el camino mojado. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más constantes y más fuertes. Me estaba volviendo loco, rápidamente me ayudo a despojarme de mi pantalón y los bóxer fueron junto a ellos. Busque el cierre de su ropa intima, deseaba despojarla de las únicas prendas que aún la cubrían. Y la visión que tenia ante mis ojos… era sumamente perfecta. Como devoción y adoración, bese y mordí su pecho. Arrancando de sus labios mí nombre una y otra vez. Volví a subir para probar la dulce miel de sus labios, mientras mis manos acariciaban su vientre plano. Roce el encaje de lo único de aún le quedaba e investigué con mis dedos, buscando su centro. La note preparada para recibirme, pero aún me permití el lujo de jugar un poco con mis dedos dentro de ella.

Gemía y gritaba mi nombre, sus caderas subían al compas de los movimientos de mis manos. Y mi necesidad se volvía cada vez más difícil de retener.

-Edward…. Te… ne..ces..ito… ya…

De un movimiento rasgue el delicado encaje y con un movimiento me introduje en ella, no te como se rompía la fina membrana, y un pequeño gesto de dolor cruzo su cara. Poco a poco, dejando que se habituara a mi, profundicé completamente. Fascinado por la calidez de su cuerpo, la sensación que me rodeaba… me sentía completo, me sentía que formaba parte de ella, y ella de mi. Me asombró lo perfectamente que encajábamos. Cada vez que embestía sentía un latigazo de placer sobre mi cuerpo, y notaba la misma respuesta en su cuerpo, creciendo mi necesidad de golpear más fuerte y más rápido. Sus manos se aferraban a mi pelo y mi espalda, sintiendo como me clavaba las uñas. Pero no era dolor lo que sentía. Sus labios ahogaban mis gemidos, y su nombre. Poco a poco sentí como me aproximaba al nirvana. Su cuerpo se tensó, apretándome más contra ella, y llegando los dos juntos a lo más alto de la cima.

-Te amo, me susurró con la respiración entrecortada en mi oído.

-También yo te amo.

Había vuelto a nacer en los brazos de mi amada, no sabía que tanta felicidad era posible. Ahora si estaba todo en su lugar, y no me arrepiento de aquella promesa… ha merecido la pena esperar a esta mujer.. ahora solo me queda cumplir la otra parte del trato… CASARNOS

Bella POV

Realmente fue maravilloso, ni siquiera podía imaginar algo tan nuevo, excitante y hermoso. Su cuerpo desnudo rozando cada parte del mío, sus manos, sus labios… su todo. Cada vez que lo recordaba crecía la misma necesidad. Nos amamos durante toda la tarde, tan solo nos levantamos de la cama para poder comer algo, para reponer fuerzas. Me alegro que fuera él el primero, y el único. Me había entregado a él en mi totalidad. Y era inmensamente feliz sabiendo que era correspondida de la misma manera.

Nunca me había planteado irme a vivir con una persona, porque en mi mente siempre había estado la ilusión de casarme con él. Pero aunque nos conocíamos de toda la vida, esos siete años distanciados... nos hacía a veces unos completos desconocidos. Realmente llevábamos tres semanas de novios, el tiempo que él había estado ingresado. Por lo que vivir juntos me pareció la mejor manera para conocernos. Entre otras cosas, por qué se me hacía imposible separarme de él. ¿Cómo podría soportar que el durmiera en su casa y yo en la mia? No lo mejor había sido comprar esta casa. La cual era hermosa, combinaban a la perfección los gustos de Edward y los míos. Aunque eso no me extrañaba en absoluto, ya que todo en nosotros encajaba a la perfección. Nuestras mentes, aficiones, gustos, nuestros cuerpos… todo.

Hoy era el primer día de nuestra vida en común… y no podía haber elegido mejor inicio. Ahora, solo quedaba esperar para que se cumpliera mi sueño…. CASARNOS

**JE je je ... ¿Les gusto? POR FINNNNNN... ya era hora... tantos años esperando.. ja ja ja **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola preciosas! ya estoy aquí. Siento el retraso y además qauiero agraceceros todos lo comentarios que me habeís mandado felicitandome... muchas gracias de todo corazón. **

**Aquí os dejo un capítulo más de Promesa. No le queda ya mucho, el fic tiene 24 capitulos. Así que se aproxima el final. **

**espero que os guste**

**un beso a todas **

* * *

Capítulo 19

BPOV

El día de la gala finalmente llegó, estaba muy nerviosa. Con todo los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido durante este en mi vida, no me permitieron centrarme en ella, como lo hubiera hecho antaño. Claro, que eran un buen motivo, pero estaba preocupada de que se me hubiera pasado algo importante por alto. Mi ahora cuñada, estaba pletórica, la confianza que tenia Alice era asombrosa, al igual que su vitalidad. Desde luego, si salía todo perfecto, era gracias a la mano de esta pequeña hiperactiva.

Al día siguiente de salir Edward del hospital, Alice me secuestro… literalmente hablando, para pasar un dia de compras y de belleza. Pufff! Fue agotador, pero también relajante y divertido. No era muy amante de este tipo de cosas, pero nadie en su sano juicio, osaba a negarle ese placer a la endemoniada de mi amiga.

Flashback

-Vamos dormilona…. Deja ya los arrumacos con mi hermano, y sal de la habitación… tenemos mucho trabajo hoy….. Venga, te espero en la cocina, os he traído el desayuno…. ¡VAMOS… tenéis 5 minutos para salir o entro por los dos….! Me entendéis!- Gritaba Alice a través de la puerta, mientras la golpeaba

-¿Cómo demonios ha entrado tu hermana en casa?.

-No lo sé, pero hoy mismo cambio las cerraduras…. Vamos preciosa… que es capaz de entrar y tirarnos de la cama…

-Sip, me voy a la ducha…. ¿Bajas a calmarla?

-si… pero no tardes… la he notado un poco ….

-HISTERICA! – Gritamos los dos al unisonó y reimos mientras nos abrazamos.

Obviamente la ducha no me tomo más de 5 minutos, me arregle con unos jeans y una camiseta cómoda, y baje cuan rayo a la cocina. Cuando entre, me encontré a los dos hermanso peleándose en broma… y con una sonrisa de complicidad envidiable. Tenían una hermosa relación, pero si soy sincera, me daban mucho miedito los dos cuando me los encontraba así…más que nada, porque la sonrisita de mi amiga, me hacía sospechar muchas cosas… intente ignorar mis suposiciones y disfrute el desayuno con ellos.

-Alice, tu mama nos esperaba a comer hoy…

-Ya… pero lo he arreglado con ella, solo esperara a Eddy. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y solo nos quedan dos días para tan magno evento…

-Ok, tienes razón… ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-primero… siempre la tengo y segundo… no te lo diré o me montaras un espectáculo.

Fin flashback

Así fue como el primer día que compartiría con mi novio en nuestra casa, se fue al traste. Lo pase de tienda en tienda y de centro en centro de belleza. Aunque tengo que reconocer que los resultados eran fantásticos. Alice, me prohibió enseñarle el vestido a su hermano, pero desde luego disfruto todo lo que me hicieron…

Y hoy… aquí estaba, en mi cuarto, tres horas antes de la recepción, encerrada en mi cuarto. Rose y Alice, me estaban ayudando a prepárame. A la vez, que ellas también lo hacían.

Los chicos, se habían preparado en la casa de mis suegros y estarían a punto de llegar para recogernos e ir Belvedere Castle, en central Park.

Cuando bajamos al salón de mi casa, ahí estaban nuestros perfectos caballeros esperándonos.

-Estas preciosa! Hoy brillaras con luz propia….

-Gracias Amor! pero no creo que seas muy objetivo.

-¡Bella Amor! ¡pero de verdad que no te has mirado en el espejo! Sinceramente, no crea que pueda separarme de ti… hoy tendré que dejar muy claro que eres mía…

-de eso puede estar seguro…..

Cuando salimos del coche, dos limusinas negras nos esperaban para llevarnos al citado lugar, Esme y Calisle ya estaban en la primera de ellas, en la cual nos subimos nosotros dos. Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice irían en la posterior.

-Estas nerviosa querida!

-Si Esme… espero que salga todo bien, no he tenido mucho tiempo para organizarla como es debido…

-Bella, deja de ser tan perfeccionista, de seguro que está todo bien.

Cuando llegamos al Belbedere Castle, una multitud de periodistas estaban esperándonos en la entrada. Fuimos saliendo toda la familia de los coches, y nos prestamos a que nos realizaran las fotos de rigor. Posteriormente, comenzarón a llegar todos los invitados. Bajo una lluvia de Flash. Este año numerosos, actores, empresarios, políticos, se habían sumado a esta gala. Las expectativas de recaudación para la fundación eran asombrosas. En unas horas, habíamos incrementado las arcas en un 5 %. Creando un record sin precedentes.

Más o menos a la hora de haber iniciado el coctel de bienvenida. Los invitados se fueron colocando en las mesa que había en el gran hall del castillo. La decoración era equisita, y contrastaba en una manera alegre con el edificio.

Como era la costumbre en este tipo de galas, poco después de haber servido el postre. Carlisle y yo nos dirigimos al pequeño escenario. Como cabeza visible de la organización, me acomedo yo primero en el estrado para presentar al director y fundador.

Carlisle fue recibido mediante un gran aplauso, y poco después comenzó los agradecimientos y la presentación de los objetivos del año

-…. Como ya saben, en estos últimos años hemos dado un servicio sanitario a más de 15.000 personas, entre ellos la gran mayoría han sido niños que debido a lo costoso de los seguros médicos, sus padres no podían acceder a darles los tratamientos requeridos. Este año, gracias a las donaciones que generosamente han donado, queremos construir una nueva ala en la fundación, para dedicarse en pleno a la pediatría e investigación. Además de crear nuevas becas, para todos aquellos que la soliciten y cumplan los requisitos….

El discurso de Carlisle duro aproximadamente 25 minutos. Una vez finalizado ambos regresaríamos a nuestra mesa para dar pie al gran baile. Y ahí fue cuando comenzaron las sorpresas para mi querido suegro. Sin darse cuenta que aún me quedaba en el estrado, se sentó junto a su esposa.

-Bueno señores…-Comencé a hablar y el salón entero se silencio prestándome toda la atención.- Esta noche, tenemos alguna otra sorpresa. Y para que me ayude a darlas, me encantaría que subiera a mi lado a nuestro querido alcalde de Nueva York.

La sala comenzó aplaudir, mientras el interpelado alcanzaba mi posición.

-Buenas noches! De todos he sabido la importante labor que está realizando el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, con esta magnífica fundación. Además hemos podido escuchar de su persona, los nuevos proyectos que tiene para esta ciudad. Por ello, el ayuntamiento de Nueva York, queremos ofrecerle esta placa…- Una azafata le hizo entrega de una pequeña placa de dorada, que estaba incrustada en un lindo pie de cristal.- como reconocimiento a su dedicación, trabajo y esfuerzo. Para esta ciudad es una gran honor, tener a tan excelente, altruista, noble y profesional, doctor. Por favor Dr. Cullen….

El alcalde le brindo subier de nuevo para recibir el galardón. Su cara reflejaba desconcierto, sorpresa, emoción. Se había quedado petrificado en su asiento. Desde mi posición pude ver, como Esme con una gran sonrisa en su cara, le daba fuerzas para subir de nuevo al pequeño escenario. Cuando al fin subió, el alcalde le entregó la placa, y le felicito invitándole que se acercara de nuevo al microfóno.

-Eh…. No.. se que decir… salvo… mil gracias.

Todos los invitaros se levantaron de sus asientos, llenando el salón de un enorme estruendo de aplausos.

Una vez bajo, y se encamino a nuestra mesa acompañado del alcalde. Di comienzo al baile, siendo la señal para que todo el mundo se encontrara en la libertad, de poder acercarse y felicitar al homenajeado.

Edward se acerco hasta el escenario y me ayudo a bajar guiándome hasta su padre, al cual no había podido felicitar.

-Bella gracias! Eres maravillosa…

-No Carlisle, no me tienes que agradecer nada. Tan solo, hice lo que me pidieron. Y el galardón te lo merecías…

-Esme amor,¿tu lo sabías?

-Si, tanto tu hija Alice, como yo estábamos informadas desde que Bella recibió la llamada desde el ayuntamiento.

Se abrazo a todos nosotros muy conmovido por lo ocurrido hace escasamente unos minutos. Discretamente todos nos apartamos para dejar que la gente le felicitara.

Aunque deberían haber abierto el baile, la situación se vio complicada para que lo hicieran. Tomando Edward y yo, esa labor.

Me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, bailando con mi príncipe azul. No existía nadie a nuestro alrededor. A los pocos minutos, sus hermanos se sumaron a nosotros, y posteriormente el resto de los invitados.

LLevariamos unas dos o tres canciones, no sabría decir exactamente pues me encontraba completamente sumergida, en nuestra particular burbuja. Cuando sentí que Edward se paraba y giraba para encontrarse cara a cara, con quien le había llamado.

-Dr. Cullen, me alegro verle recuperado!

-Demetri, es un placer volverle a ver.- le saludo con un fingido entusiasmo.- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Me preguntaba, si me permitiría bailar con su preciosa novia.

Edward se tensó, y apretó más fuerte su brazo acercándome más a su cuerpo.

-Edward, mi amor…

No me agradaba, pero era mi labor esa noche. Así que acepte la invitación de Demetri Volturi y comenzamos a bailar.

-Esta muy hermosa Isabella,

-Gracias!

-Me preguntaba si había tomado en consideración mi oferta. Aún sigue en pie.

-Ya le dijimos que la familia al completo estaría agradecida de aceptar.

-Si, pero solo la estaba invitando a usted. Podría entregar una gran suma de dinero, si usted aceptara.

-Creo que me está confundiendo con otro tipo de mujer…

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio…¿Cuál es el suyo?

-No estoy en venta, no se equivoque conmigo…

Intente separarme, pero me agarró del brazo haciéndome realmente daño.

-No se escape, cuando me propongo algo, siempre lo consigo. Aunque lo tenga que tomar a la fuerza…

-Entonces tendrá que enfrentarse a toda la familia.- Esa voz que también conocía me dio una gran tranquilidad. De un movimiento brusco me deshice de su agarre y me coloque a su lado.

Emmett y Jasper se encontraban a cada lado de Edward. Los ojos de Demetri se salían de sus orbitas del odio.

-Ahora, si es tan amable, le estaríamos agradecidos si abandona la fiesta.

Aún ligero movimiento de cabeza, dos agentes de seguridad, vestidos de traje, rodearon a Volturi. Arrogantemente, levantó la cabeza y acompaño a los de seguridad a las afueras.

Todo continuo, como si no hubiera habido ningún problema. Pasadas dos horas, los compromisos llegaban a su fin. Y con una mirada, ambos supimos que deseábamos escaparnos.

EPOV

La velada había estado muy bien. Nunca había visto a mi padre tan emocionado como esa noche. Y salvo el ligero incidente con Demetri Volturi, todo fue fantástico. Pero yo no estaba completamente a gusto. No deje de observar a mi preciosa novia toda la noche. La echaba de menos, ya que salvo los primeros bailes ambos tuvimos que relacionarnos con el resto de los invitados.

La estaba observando hablar con unas de las familias más importantes de la ciudad. El vestido negro se le ceñía a su cuerpo, revelando cada curva de su cuerpo. Parecía una sirena sacada de un cuento de Andersen. Cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, pude leer en sus hermosos ojos, que ella deseaba marcharse tanto como yo. No habíamos conseguido pasar mucho tiempo solos, y lo estaba necesitando. Me quite la corbata, y me acerque a ella, tomando de su mano, y tirando de ella.

Al comprender el gesto, se despidió de la pareja con la que hablaba y se dejo llevar. Deseaba correr y escapar de allí, pero estaba claro que con el vestido, ella no podría hacerlo. Por lo que bajamos por las escaleras traseras, las que daban al jardín, para así poder evitar a la prensa que esperaba aún en la puerta. Una vez escapamos del tumulto. La cargue en brazos y crucé por central Park para poder tomar un taxi.

Cuando llegamos a casa, atranque la puerta para que nadie… y en especial mi endiablada hermana, entrara y nos arruinara el día. Pesaba secuestrar a mi novia, y a ella le agrado la idea.

-Y cuanto tiempo estaré encerrada…

-mmmm no sé… puede que nunca te libere…

-Aja!... Me parece una fantástica idea.

Dicho y hecho, me ayudo a cerrar puertas y ventanas entre risas, desconectamos los teléfonos y nos entregamos uno al otro. Tendrían que echar la puerta abajo, para poder entrar.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola Chicas:

SE que he tardado, se que no merezco su perdón... pero aún así se lo imploro... Como ya comente en Rebeldes, no he tenido muchas posibilidades de actualizar, y priorice con las historias.

Pero para compensar la tardanza, les dejare dos capítulos ahora. Además de que subiré más actualizaciones.

Espero lo disfruten

Besos a todas

Capítulo 20

EPOV

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la fiesta benéfica y una desde mi 25 cumpleaños. Durante este tiempo no me había sentido tan feliz. La vida con Bella era fabulosa, y si con 17 años estaba seguro de compartir la mía junto a ella, ahora lo deseaba más que nunca.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde comenzamos en nuestra nueva casa. Por fin, los médicos me dieron el alta y comencé de nuevo en la clínica. Nuestra rutina era simplemente maravillosa. Todos los días desayunábamos juntos, dependiendo si había quedado con mi hermana o no, cogíamos los dos coches, o simplemente viajamos en el mío. Al finalizar nuestra jornada laboral, regresábamos a nuestro hogar, para seguir donde lo dejábamos la noche anterior.

Otra de las anécdotas que nos pasaron, fue a la mañana siguiente de la gala. Gracias a Dios que atrancamos todos los accesos de la vivienda. Pues mi insistente hermana, intentó entrar por todos los lados. Incluso intentó entrar por la ventana, después de una hora de infructuosos esfuerzos, desistió. No salimos de casa en tres largos y maravillosos días. La reprimenda posterior fue tremenda, pero realmente mereció la pena.

Mi amada Bella, me organizó un fabulosa fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños. Regalándome un nuevo piano, algo más pequeño que el que yo tenía, puesto este no entraba en nuestro pequeño salón. Lo más sorprendente, es que ella no me decía nada de nuestra promesa. Y el límite estaba a punto de cumplir. Quedaban tres meses para su cumpleaños, y tenía la idea de que la ceremonia fuera poco después. Deseaba comprometerme, quería realmente estrechar más aún nuestro vínculo.

Hable con mi hermana, para que me ayudara a preparar algo especial, único. Quería que recordara esa noche toda su vida, y conseguir así olvidar todos los recuerdos desagradables. Alice, se emociono ante la idea, y claro está, de muy buen gusto me ayudo a organizarlo. También he de decir, que si lo hubiera hecho solo, después me armaría un gran revuelo por no haberle solicitado ayuda. Así era Alice.

BPov

Al llegar el fin de semana, Edward había organizado una escapada los dos solos. Me tenía muy intrigada, por más que le preguntaba donde iríamos, el me contestaba con evasivas. Por no saber, no sabía ni la ropa que llevaba en la maleta, puesto que mi queridísima amiga, se había encargado de ello.

Cuando llevamos una hora de camino aproximadamente, ya me había percatado por las señales de tráfico que nos dirigíamos a Long Island. Al llegar al majestuoso Hilton, no registramos en la recepción y nos acompañaron a una preciosa suite con vistas al Atlántico. Era precioso el paisaje.

-¡Sorprendida!

-Mucho… esto es fantástico…

-Me alegro que te guste…. Pero aún hay más sorpresas.

Me tendió un pequeño porta trajes y una bosa.

-Toma… esto me lo dio Alice. Tienes una hora para vestirte. Cuando estés lista te espero en el lobby.

-Edward Cullen… sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas!

-Esta te gustara… hazlo por mi. Te amo.

En su mirada había un brillo especial, al cual no me pude negar he inmediatamente me metí en el baño a ducharme y arreglarme. Cuando salí al cuarto, él ya no estaba, y un pequeño nudo de nervios se coloco en la boca de mi estomago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así de ansiosa. En la cama, junto a las cosas que me había dado, encontré una hermosa Rosa blanca y una nota.

_** No te demores, estar una hora sin ti es demasiado… te amo. Edward**_

Dios! Este hombre es increíble…. Y pensar que hasta hace poco, odiaba estar en el mismo edificio que él… Bueno si soy sincera, creo que nunca le odie, eso es algo que ahora me doy cuenta.

Para mi sorpresa, Alice me había mandado un precioso vestido de noche. Era de tirantes y con un precioso cuello en V, dejando ver sinuosamente mi canalillo. La tela cubierta por miles de lentejuelas de un azul marino intenso, se ajustaba a cada curva de mi cuerpo. En la parte delantera llegaba poco más de mis rodillas, pero al tener un corte asimétrico, iba descendiendo hasta mis tobillos.

En la bolsa encontré unas preciosas sandalias a juego con el vestido y la ropa interior, la cual únicamente constaba de una finísima braguita del mismo color del vestido. También una nota de Alice, la cual supuse que eran las indicaciones. Me realice un desordenado moño, tal y como ella me indicaba, dejando unos cuantos rizos sueltos enmarcando mi cara, y coloque unas pequeñas flores a juego en mi cabello. Desde luego esta chica pensaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. Me maquille muy ligeramente y me di el último vistazo al espejo de la habitación… wowww… ¿Esa soy yo?. Nota mental… agradecer al duendecillo tan exquisito vestido. Desde luego Edward se sorprendería al verme. Tome la rosa y baje a buscarle.

Cuando llegue al lobby, él no se encontraba allí. Me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba…¿Dónde se había metido? No paraban de mirarme y me estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

-¡Perdone señorita, Es Isabella Swan!

-ehh! Si… soy..yo

-Tome esto es para usted.- Un muchacho, que parecía ser un botones, me tendió otra rosa y una nota.

_** Mi amor, ¿Recuerdas Mago de Oz? Sigue el sendero de rosas… ansió verte. Te amo. Ed.**_

Mire a mi alrededor, y pude ver un rastro de rosas en el suelo, las lágrimas luchaban por escaparse de mis ojos…. No tonta… ahora no… Tome aire y me encamine hasta donde me guiaban.

Fui recogiendo una a una hasta que salí por una puerta de cristal. Allí se encontraba otro mozo, con una rosa. Me la tendió y me pidió que la acompañara. Durante todo el trayecto desde el lobby hasta la playa, me encontré con 5 chicos, los cuales me entregaron una rosa. Ya no se cuantas llevaba en mis brazos… pero era un ramo hermosísimo. Al salir a la playa, la visión que tenia ante mis ojos era…. No se como describirla… jamás me habría imaginado algo así.

La luna llena brillaba sobre el mar en calma. La única luz que iluminaba la zona, eran unas antorchas que formaban un pequeño camino por la arena hasta un gran círculo. Una bonita mesa, preparada con cena para dos… y lo más impresionante… un gran piano de cola blanco y Edward esperándome junto a él. En cuanto me vio, comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía. No podía más… y como una tonta, comencé a llorar de la emoción. Sin darme cuenta como pasó, alguien tomo el relevo de Edward al piano, continuando la melodía. Este me invito acércame.

Me tomó una de las manos, por lo que recargue el ramo sobre el brazo

-Bella, desde que te conocí, siempre te he amado. Cada día de mi vida he soñado con estar junto a ti. Esas 17 rosas blancas, significan algo. Con 17 años, hicimos la promesa que al llegar a 25 si no habíamos conocido a nadie… nos casaríamos. Son blancas, por que reflejan la inocencia que en aquella época ambos teníamos. Pero para ser sincero, yo era muy consciente de lo que te estaba prometiendo… y realmente me hubiera gustado que fuera antes. Pero la vida, no nos jugó muy bien. Pero sé que nuestro destino era estar juntos.

Bella, dentro de tres meses cumples 25 años, y ese era nuestro plazo…- Se arrodillo ante mi, y luchaba por controlar las lágrimas pues no me dejaban ver su hermoso rostro. De su chaqueta blanca, saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul.- Isabella Marie Swan, eres todo lo que en esta vida he deseado, eres mi perfecta mujer, mi perfecta amiga, mi perfecta amante, la más hermosas de las mujeres… ¿Quieres ser también mi esposa?

-Ahhh.- me faltaba el aire y las palabras… ante mi abrió la pequeña caja mostrándome el anillo de compromiso… Una esmeralda y un diamante se entrelazaban en un gracioso anillo de oro blanco…se que estaba esperando una respuesta… pero por más que quería articular una palabra… no podía….. – S..i…..si….SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII .- grité al fin, me dedico su hermosa sonrisa y colocó el añillo donde siempre estaría, y me besó….

- Estas preciosa, futura Sra. Cullen…. Esta vez mi hermana se ha superado a si misma… aunque con la modelo que tiene… cualquier cosa la hace hermosa.

Amigas… no puedo explicaros con palabras como me sentía. Fue la noche más romántica, perfecta y hermosa que jamás había tenido. Después de cenar y que el camarero y el pianista nos dejaran solos… Edward y yo nos amamos como si fuera nuestra primera vez… siempre que hacía el amor con él era nuevo…. Pero esa noche… todo estaba envuelto de romanticismo, de ingenuidad, de pasión, amor, adoración…. Mi sueño se cumpliría, y nuestra promesa también. Las vueltas que da la vida… 7 años distanciados por un mal entendido y al fin….comprometidos.

Amigas… seguir soñando con vuestros príncipes azules, porque yo; Isabella Marie Swan, Bella también para vosotras, os digo que existen, yo encontré el mío

**¿Que les pareció? snif snif ... no me digan que no es romantico.. Buaaa... yo quero un noche igual... jua jua jua .**

**Ahora les dejo con el siguiente... Que lo disfruten!**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Epov

Cuando llegamos de nuestra pequeña escapada, nos encontramos con una pequeña sorpresa, y es que todos "nuestros familiares" se encontraban en "nuestra casa", esperando "nuestro regreso".

- agrrrrrrrrrrrr

Nos gritaron todos a la vez, menos mal que Bella me había dado un sí, sino la sorpresa hubiera sido para ellos, je je . Como era de esperar, mi dulce gemela no se pudo contener, y les conto a todos los planes de este viaje. Creo que sabían hasta como era la sorpresa que preparé. Claro, eso me pasa por pedirle consejo y ayuda a mi querida hermanita. Aunque la idea de que hacer fue toda mia. Sin la ayuda de ella, no lo hubiera podido realizar. Pero ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Mi familia no nos dejo ni dejar las maletas, después del descomunal alarido, todos corrieron a abrazarnos. Y por supuesto, las chicas querían ver el anillo y saber todos los detalles. En ese grupo, incluyo a mi madre, que para mi sorpresa fue ella, la primera que arrastro a mi Bella, hasta la cocina.

De ese día hasta hoy han pasado ya dos felices semanas. Hoy Bella, se tiraría todo el día de compras y con la organización de la boda. Queríamos casarnos el 14 de septiembre, un día después del cumpleaños de mi amada. Alice estaba histeria, obviamente no pudimos negarle la organización del evento. Claro que se quejaba que tan solo le dábamos un mes y medio, pero este terremoto lo haría en tiempo record.

-Sr. Cullen.- Ángela me llamó por el intercomunicador.

-Dime Ángela

-Tiene aquí en la recepción una persona que quiere una consulta.

-No tengo a nadie en la agenda. ¿Ha pedido cita?

-No, señor, pero dice que es una vieja amiga del instituto. Su nombre es Srta. Laurent Maryori.

No me lo podía creer, ¿Qué hacia esta tipeja aquí?¿Vieja amiga? Me parece que es hora de poner a las personas en su lugar. Gracias a las envidias de esta mujer, pase 7 años de mi vida separado de la razón de mi existencia.

-Que espere unos minutos, enseguida te aviso.

Marque a Bella desde el fijo de mi mesa, esto es algo que debía de saber.

-Bella cariño,

-Ed, que pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes, solo quería informarte de quien a vendido a pedirme un consultorio

-Ed, me estas intrigando cariño…

-Pues me esta esperando nada más y nada menos… un "vieja amiga" del instituto… nuestra adorada Laurent…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Que vas hacer…

- le voy a pedir explicaciones, pero quiero que te mantengas en línea. Bloqueare el audio, para que no os escuche.. ¿Te parece?

-Si, pongo el manos libres para que escuchen Rose y Ali… Amor..

-ángela, hazla pasar

A los pocos segundos, Laurent entró en mi despacho. La verdad, es que si que necesitaba consejo, la vida no le había tratado muy bien.

-Eddy cariño… cuanto tiempo… ¿Veo que sigues tan apuesto como siempre? .- Intentaba ser seductora, pero sus intentos me resultaban tan comicos, que tuve que morderme el labio para no carcajearme en su cara.

-Laurent, la verdad es que si.. mucho tiempo…¿Sabes algo de Jess y de Mike?

-Si ellos al final se casarón. Y tu… lo último que supe, y fue por la prensa que dejaste a Tanya.

-Si, así es pero ahora… no se como decirte…. Estoy más feliz que nunca…. Por cierto, nunca te he dado las gracias por ayudarme. Si te soy sincero me abriste mucho los ojos, ahora me doy cuenta.

-Nada Eddy, ya sabes que eras muy especial para mi….

-Laurent, ¿Sabias que Mike nunca tuvo nada con Bella?

-Claro que lo tuvieron Eddy…. No me dirás que sigues con esos pensamientos.

-No, la verdad es que no… pero algo me lo ha recordado.

-Eddy, Bella nunca fue para ti, tu siempre te has merecido algo más…. –Seguro que Bella esta gritando miles de insultos. Menos mal que silencie el altavoz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella, siempre a sido poca cosa… no hacíais buena pareja… tu tan guapo y ella….

-Es verdad… ella era…. PERFECTA… Laurent, creo que hay alguien en la línea que quiere saludarte…- quite el mute.

-Laurent! Cuanto tiempo… ¿Sabes quien soy?

-N-no.- por momentos se iba quedando más blanca.

-Soy la prometida de Edward, soy… como has insinuado…. La poca cosa de Bella.

-B..Be…lla.

-Si Laurent, gracias a ti y a tus mentiras, Edward y yo estuvimos separados durante 7 años, en los cuales maduramos, lo cual nos ha sevido para ser ahora MUCHO MÁS FELICES. Si Laurent… al final la verdad salió, uniéndonos como no lo habíamos estado antes. Ahhhh y yo me he llevado el premio gordo que tanto ansiabas….

-Laurent, ¿Por qué no nos explicas el por qué de esa mentira? Y también nos gustaría saber ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… no …. Se… Mike lo ideo todo…

-Creo que mientes, lo veo en tus ojos…

-Yo…

No pudo decir nada, inmediatamente se levanto y salió corriendo de mi oficina.

-Bella! Se ha marchado…. Bella… ¿Estas ahí?

-Alice…. Ali… ¿Qué te pasa…?All…. Rose, atiéndela…. Ed… tu hermana se ha desvanecido…

-Donde están?

-¡en la avenida Madisson!

Le di unas cuantas indicaciones de cómo atenderla y salí en su busca.

Bella PoV

Diossss! Alice me tenía frita, desde que llegamos de nuestro viaje, no he parado ni un minuto organizando la boda. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo era capaz de ver diseños de invitaciones, y lugares para la boda. Hoy íbamos de compras… agggg … como lo odiaba… pero Rose ya tenia mucha tripita y necesitaba ropa nueva. Además este fin de semana, llegaba Emmett. Ella se había quedado con mis suegros, después del accidente de Edward, así estaría cuidada mientras Emmett, terminaba la liga profesional. Rose estaba emocionada, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin verle, pero los médicos la aconsejaron no viajar tanto. Además teníamos la primera prueba de los vestidos.

A eso de media mañana recibí una llamada de mi prometido

-Bella cariño,

-Ed, que pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes, solo quería informarte de quien a vendido a pedirme un consultorio

-Ed, me estas intrigando cariño…

-Pues me esta esperando nada más y nada menos… un "vieja amiga" del instituto… nuestra adorada Laurent…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Que vas hacer…

- le voy a pedir explicaciones, pero quiero que te mantengas en línea. Bloqueare el audio, para que no os escuche.. ¿Te parece?

-Si, pongo el manos libres para que escuchen Rose y Ali… Amor..

Hice señas a las chicas para que wse acercaran….

-Chicas, estoy en manos libres, Edward me ha llamado por que Laurent se ha pasado por la clínica, no se que intenciones tendrá. Pero Ed la va a poner en un aprieto. A silenciado el teléfono para que podamos escuchar tranquilamente.

-Pero esa zorra…. ¿Qué se cree?

-No se Rose, pero vamos a escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir.

Encuanto la oímos saludar la cara de las tres se nos descompuso con una cara de asco, que hasta la gente nos miraba extrañados

_-Eddy cariño… cuanto tiempo… ¿Veo que sigues tan apuesto como siempre? .- _

_-Laurent, la verdad es que si.. mucho tiempo…¿Sabes algo de Jess y de Mike?_

_-Si ellos al final se casarón. Y tu… lo último que supe, y fue por la prensa que dejaste a Tanya. _

-_Si, así es pero ahora… no se como decirte…. Estoy más feliz que nunca…. Por cierto, nunca te he dado las gracias por ayudarme. Si te soy sincero me abriste mucho los ojos, ahora me doy cuenta._

_-Nada Eddy, ya sabes que eras muy especial para mi…. _

-¡Sera zo…. Esta flirteando con mi prometido!

_-Laurent, ¿Sabias que Mike nunca tuvo nada con Bella?_

_-Claro que lo tuvieron Eddy…. No me dirás que sigues con esos pensamientos._

-MENTIROSA.- gritamos las tres al unisonó

_-No, la verdad es que no… pero algo me lo ha recordado. _

_-Eddy, Bella nunca fue para ti, tu siempre te has merecido algo más…. _

–Pero quien se cree esa P… será H de P… me la cargo….

-Bella… si la vas a insultar… termina la palabras por favor.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Ella, siempre a sido poca cosa… no hacíais buena pareja… tu tan guapo y ella…. _

_-Es verdad… ella era…. PERFECTA… Laurent, creo que hay alguien en la línea que quiere saludarte…_

-Laurent!- Sabia que ese era el pie para que entrara en la conversación.- Cuanto tiempo… ¿Sabes quien soy?

_-N-no.- _

-Soy la prometida de Edward, soy… como has insinuado…. La poca cosa de Bella.

_-B..Be…lla._

-Si Laurent, gracias a ti y a tus mentiras, Edward y yo estuvimos separados durante 7 años, en los cuales maduramos, lo cual nos ha sevido para ser ahora MUCHO MÁS FELICES. Si Laurent… al final la verdad salió, uniéndonos como no lo habíamos estado antes. Ahhhh y yo me he llevado el premio gordo que tanto ansiabas….

_-Laurent, ¿Por qué no nos explicas el por qué de esa mentira? Y también nos gustaría saber ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Yo… no …. Se… Mike lo ideo todo…_

-_Creo que mientes, lo veo en tus ojos…_

_-Yo… _

_-Bella! Se ha marchado…. Bella… ¿Estas ahí?_

En esos momentos, Alice se desvaneció, ninguna de las dos nos dimos cuenta, hasta que la vimos en el suelo.

-Alice…. Ali… ¿Qué te pasa…?All…. Rose, atiéndela…. Ed… tu hermana se ha desvanecido…

-Donde están?.- Gritó Edward asustado

-¡en la avenida Madisson!

Me indico como debía colocarla y hacerla reaccionar. Rose coloco un de las bolsa que llevábamos bajo su cabeza, he intentamos refrescarla.

-Alice…. Alice- La llamaba Rose alterada

-Rose, ya reacciona, ¿Estas bien?

-Emmm… no sé… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayastes… no te muevas de momento… Ed viene de camino..

-Oh noooo….. se va ha poner histérico…

-Alice, has tenido algún mareo anteriormente…

-No… estoy bien.

-No has tenido ningún síntoma en estas seis semanas… El medico dijo que podrías tener algún mareo…

-No… es el primero que tengo.

Pasados unos minutos la incorporamos lentamente y nos sentamos en una cafetería. Diez minutos después Edward apareció.

-¿Cómo estas hermanita?

-Bien, bien… no ha sido nada….

-De todas formas… Papa nos está esperando en el hospital

**JA ja ja ... y de nuevo las dejo con la incertidumbre... pero se que son muy sabias y harán sus especulaciones... je je besos y hasta pronto!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Perdonar de nuevo el retraso. Pero por diferentes motivos y problemas no he podido actualizar. Pero no se preocupen... el bebe esta bien. **

**Le dejo dos capitulos de los cuatro que ya quedan. Un beso a todas**

Capítulo 22

Epov

En cuanto salí de la clínica llamé a mi padre, que aún estaba en el hospital.

-Papa!, voy de camino a la zona comercial de Madison, al parecer Alice se ha desmayado….

-A cuanto estas! Sino mando una ambulancia!

-ya estoy llegando, no te preocupes…. ¿Crees que puede ser una infección?

-No lo sé, pero no está de más que le hagamos un chequeo…. La operación aún es reciente y pueden reflejarse aún, alguna complicación. Con lo hiperactiva que es, me da miedo que no esté tomando el agua que recomendada y que su riñón este saturado…

-Lo sé papa, por eso me he preocupado… te dejo que he llegado…. Estate preparado…. Chao papa

-Adios Hijo.

Cuando llegue no me hizo falta llama a Bella para encontrarlas. Las vi inmediatamente. Alice estaba consciente y más blanca que el papel. Sostenia un baso de agua.

-¿Cómo estas hermanita?

-Bien, bien… no ha sido nada….

-De todas formas… Papa nos está esperando en el hospital

-Oh NO!... no… no… no… no…. No seas tan sobreprotector….

-Shssssss…. Déjate de tonterías! Alice, puede que no sea nada, pero con la operación tan reciente no podemos correr riesgos…. ¡Nos vamos al hospital! Y es mi ultima palabra….- Me regalo un puchero, pero esta vez no caería.- Ya Alice! Eso no te va ha servir…. Papa ya habrá avisado a Jasper. Así que nos vamos Ya!

Antes de que aún protestara más. La cargé en brazos y fuimos todos hasta el Volvo. Rose, se sentó en la parte trasera junto a ella. Y Bella, después de meter todas las compras en el maletero, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Ed… ¿Crees realmente que puede haber alguna complicación?

-No estoy seguro cien por cien, amor…. pero tanto mi padre como yo, pensamos que Alice posiblemente este recargando más su cuerpo, si es así… se deben tomar medidas cuanto antes. Por eso le van a chequear.

Al igual que antes, tarde un tiempo record en llegar al hospital. Mi padre estaba en la puerta esperando con un camillero y una silla de ruedas. Jasper estaba a su lado. Pare el coche en la puerta de emergencias, pero no apague el motor. Las chicas se bajarón y Jasper corrió junto a Carlisle a recoger a Alice.

-Bella! Voy a dejar el coche en el estacionamiento…Tardo nada amor…

Ella asintió y desapareció con mi familia tras las puertas.

Bpov.

Cuando llegamos vi a Jasper junto a Carlisle, la verdad es que no se quien estaba más blanco… si Alice o Jasper. Desde la operación ha estado muy pendiente de su novia, pero todos conocemos a Alice, y por eso… todos estamos preocupados.

Inmediatamente, ambos corrieron y cargaron en brazos a Alice hasta la silla derueda. Como no mi cuñadita se comportaba como una niña de 5 años.

-¡Bajarme! Ya estoy bien… puedo caminar…Ahhh Jazzy, dejarme en el suelo…..¡de verdad que no es nada!

Les gritaba, mientras gimoteaba y hacia pucheros. En cuanto entramos se la llevaron a uno de los Box, para chequearla.

-Bella! Ya estoy aquí… ¿Dónde está?

-La acaban de meter en el Box4, Carlisle esta con ella.

-Ok, esperemos en la sala.

Paso más o menos una hora, Jasper parecía un león enjaulado. Hasta podía ver el surco en el suelo de linóleo, de sus nerviosos andares.

-Alice!

Gritó cuando la vio aparecer por la sala de emergencias.

-ehhhh tranquilo cariño, estoy bien! Ya os dije que no era nada.

-¿Dónde esta papá?

- Me ha dicho que los esperemos aquí, el recogería los últimos análisis y nos contaría por quel el desvanecimiento. Los médicos me han dicho que puede haber ido una simple bajada de tensión….

No pasaron cinco minutos, cuando vimos aparecer a Carlisle por la puerta. Hay algo que no me cuadraba en el. Aparentemente tenía una cara seria, más bien triste… pero en sus ojos, notaba un brillo que antes no estaba…

-Chicos… Alice, Jasper…. Ya tengo los resultados.- su voz era demasiado triste y notaba cierta preocupación en ellas…. Pero no en sus ojos… - No sé como comunicaros esto…

-¿Qué tal por el principio Calisle? Me estas preocupando.- Jasper estaba cada vez más nerviosos…

-Jasper hijo, de esto tú te vas a llevar la peor parte. TE pido que tengas muchísima paciencia, además de que tendrás que extremar los cuidados de mi hija…Se que el único que puede tranquilizarla, he incluso frenar sus impulsos… eres tú… Alice, debe tomarse las cosas a partir de ahora… con mucha más calma. Pero….

-Pero que… Carlisle…. Me estas poniendo muy nervioso….

-Es que se como va a reaccionar ella…

-Papa… estoy aquí delante… deja de hablar de mi en tercera, porfa…. Y dinos ya…

-Alice…Se que lo que te voy a pedir, va a ser el mayor sacrificio de tu vida, pero has de prometerme que te tranquilizaras con eso de las compras, y con la organización de la boda de tus hermanos…

-Vale papa… ¿pero dime de una vez?

-Esta bien, Jasper… Alice….

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritarón al unisono, y Calisle no pudo contener más la sonrisa… sabia que algo ocultaba…

-ESTAIS EMBARAZADOS DE DOS MESESSSSSSSSs

-Ahhhh.- Jasper no pudo pronunciar palabra… a metros se notaba que estaba intentando asimilar la noticia….

-Yupiiiiiiii…. Dios… que noticiómn… a madre, tengo que hacer un monton de cosas… buscarnos una casa, decorarla, tengo que hacr muchas compras… que será nilño o niña…

-ALICE- Le gritamos todos

-Hija… por eso te pedía que tenias que tranquilizarte…aún estas en riesgo de perder al bebe. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma.

-JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No pudimos retener más nuestra alegría, y todos estallamos en risas.

-Ahora entiendo lo que me decias.- Le dijo jasper mientras abrazaba a nuestro suegro

-Si hijo.,… lo más preocupante para mi…era esa reacción. Enhorabuena! Estoy muy feliz. El año que viene sere abuelo por dos veces…

Guauuuuu, quien se lo iba a imaginar, Alice embarazada. Y al igual que Carlisle, a mi me daba mucho miedito este duendecillo…. Rose, aunque le apasionan las compras, es mucho más comedida, y la verdad va ha ser una madre estupenda, pues en este periodo se ha cuidado mucho más por el bienestar de su bebote. Pero Alice…. Es un terremoto, y no creo que se frene…. Va a ser el embarazo más complicado de la historia. Ya la veo dando a luz en el centro comercial


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Alice POV

Dios! No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses. La vida de mi familia había dado un giro de 180 grados. Estaba feliz por cada uno de ellos. Durante estos los años que Edward y Bella, habían estado separados… había sido horrible, todos sufrimos más de lo que ellos se podían imaginar. Todos sabíamos que eran almas gemelas, que sea amaban con locura… pero ambos fueron muy orgullosos para hablar abiertamente. Lo habíamos intentado todo… no sabíamos que hacer. Cada vez que nos reuníamos con uno de ellos, echábamos en falta al otro. Hasta mi madre, sentía que la familia estaba incompleta cuando Bella, faltaba por no encontrarse con mi hermano.

¡Bendito el día que nos escucharon!. Han pasado unos meses desde su reconciliación. Se les ve tan felices, que contamina el ambiente de una dulzura maravillosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los oía reir como lo hacen ahora. Yo me he estado encargando de la organización de la boda. La más soñada por todos nosotros. ¡Sí!, creo que hasta más que la mía propia. Puede que sea por qué yo estoy muy segura que tarde o temprano me casaré con mi Jazzy, y el reto de unir a este par de cabezotas, era la mayor de las mayores pruebas a las que me había enfrentado.

Siempre me he salido con la mia, y la verdad me frustraba demasiado ver que ninguno de mis planes surtía efecto. Mi madre me consolaba al respecto. Recuerdo sus palabras con exactitud, cuando una de las encerronas me salió mal.

Flashback

- Alice, cariño… no fuerces la maquinaria. Yo estoy convencida que acabaran juntos… No puedes forzar al destino. Si esta vez no salió bien tu cita, es por qué no están aún preparados. Cuando tenga que pasar pasara.

-Pero mamá… ninguno son felices con sus parejas… cuando se encuentran, veo los celos que les carcomen a ambos… y cuando están solos y discuten… por mucho que quieran destilar odio, lo único que veo es el amor que se tienen y buscan hacerse daño para refrenar ese amor… estoy convencida de que Edward solo discute con ella, por el placer de oir su voz.

-En eso tienes razón hija… yo lo veo las mismas cosas que tú. Pero no están listos… son jóvenes, espera un par de años. Alice.. ¿tu sabes la promesas que se hicieron..?

-¿promesa? No entiendo mamá..

-ME acuerdo el día que Edward, me confesó que amaba a Bella. Había estado estudiando con ella, y cuando regresó estaba feliz. Me contó que al fin le había pedido ir al baile, y que cuando ella le hablo de algunos de sus compañeros, los celos le arrastraron a hacerle una promesa. SI con 25 años, no habían encontrado a la persona adecuada, ellos se casarían. Tu hermano, se arrepintió de poner tanto tiempo. Pero él se había prometido a si mismo, esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario. Luchaba por refrenarse, he incluso me contó que en el Baile le pediría que fuera su novia. Así podría acortar el tiempo…

-Eso es hermoso…¡Pero fueron tontos!… ¡todos sabemos lo que realmente paso en la fiesta!… y me da una rabia el que ellos nieguen hablar sobre ello. Ni siquiera nos escuchan… ¡AGGGHHHH serán tercos!

-Hija, deja que el destino ponga poco a poco las cartas sobre la mesa…. No los fuerces. Aún queda un par de años, para ello… y te aseguro que cuando llegue… ellos se casarán. Conozco a mis hijos!

Fin Flashback

Hice caso a mi madre… ¡bueno vale!… hasta cierto punto… No intente forzarles, pero seguí intentando que hablaran o que al menos nos escucharán lo que realmente pasó en el baile. Pero mi SANTA MADRE!…. ¡Era adivina!, y no se equivoco. Aquí me veo a un día de la boda de mi hermano, ansiosa y rematando cada detalle.

Pero no solo ese evento nos tiene felices. Jasper, ha comprado una bonita casa, cerca de mi hermano y mis padres, por lo que casí todos vamos a vivir en la misma residencial. No me han dejado ocuparme de muchas cosas, pues en mi estado he de tomarme todo con más calma… Menos mal, que me conocen lo suficiente y están dejando todo a mi gusto. Aunque tengo claro, que me escapare de mi encierro… necesito comprar muchas cosas, y solo confió en mi criterio….

Rose, esta enorme… ¿Yo me pondré así? Wouuu… esto es emocionante.

-Alice… deja de soñar. ¿En que estas pensando?

-En todo Rose, en todo… No me puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo.

-Ni yo… cuando Bella entre a la fiesta… ten seguro que nos va a matar…

-Je je… ¡Con lo que odia las sorpresas!

Si chicas, estamos preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Pero es una muy especial, puesto que es, además, su fiesta de despedida de soltera. Mañana a estas horas estará casándose. ¡No les parece romántico!, se casan un día después de que ella tenga 25.

Claro, que a esta fiesta, no están invitados los chicos. Ella no puede ver a su prometido antes de la boda, y eso está matando a mi hermano… ¿Será posesivo? Ha estado tanto tiempo si ella, que ahora no la deja ni un segundo…

Además Bella, esta de los nervios. La boda es tan bien una sorpresa. Tuve que llegar a un acuerdo con mi familia… y aunque tuve que ceder en muchas cosas… me salí de nuevo con la mia.

Flash Back

-Alice, ahora que estás embarazada, no puedes hacerte cargo de todo. Aún es muy reciente y es peligros tanta excitación.- Me regañó Bella.

-Ten por seguro, que no te voy a dejar al mando de la boda!

-¡Por Dios, Alice! ¡Es mi boda, y seguro que tanto Ed como yo sabremos organizarla….

-¡De eso nada! Ya lo tengo casi todo… además no quiero que se enteren del más mínimo detalle.

-Alice Marie Cullen! ¡Odio las sorpresas y más tratándose de MI BODA!

-Lo siento…. Pero esto se hace a mi manera y no hay más que discutir…

- Entonces Amor, deberás de dejar de hacer otras cosas- Me cortó Jasper y no pude hacer nada más que mirarle incrédula… - Yo me ocupare de encontrar la casa, y Esme me ayudara con la decoración….

-Yo te ayudare con la boda, pero como estoy embarazada, la mayor parte de las compras las haremos tu yo por internet.

Miraba de una cara a otra, no me dejaban intervenir.

-Si necesitas ir de compras, tendrás que relajarte… nada de pasar todo el día fuera, ni saltarse comidas. Como mucho podrás ir un rato en la mañana, volviendo a descansar.- Añadió mi madre.

-Si quieres seguir con la boda… tendrás que atajar estas indicaciones…- finalizo Edward

-¡PERO ES INJUSTO! – Les puse mi puchero, pero la reacción de todos mis familiares fue la misma… se cruzaron de brazos, y me negaron con la cabeza.

-Quiz procuo… amiga. Ed y yo te dejamos la boda en tus manos pero tú nos das algo a cambio…

-AGGGGGG… TRAMPOSOSSSSSSS… saben que sueño con esta boda desde hace años…

-Lo tomas o lo dejas!- Añadió Edward.

-Lo tenían planeado… ¿Verdad?

-SIP- Contestaron todos

-Está bien, está bien…. Nada de compras, ni casa, ni decoración…. Ya entendí!

Fin de Flashback.

Pero desde luego, cuando la boda, pase… je je … volveré hacer lo que más me gusta. Tan poco ha sido tan malo, solo he tenido que aguantar un par de semanas… Y la cara de esos dos, va a merecer la pena.

-Alice! ¿A qué hora has quedado con Bella?

-Dentro de media hora, tenemos cita en el Spa. Después debemos vestirla para estar aquí a las 7. Esme se encargara de recoger a Renee en el aeropuerto y venir a la fiesta.

-¿Las chicas de la clínica te han confirmado?

-Si, todas estarán puntuales.

Terminamos de rematar el salón de reuniones de la clínica y fuimos a recoger a mi nueva cuñada. La tarde en el Spa, fue fantástica. Nos relajamos mucho las tres, y no falto la platica de viejos recuerdos. Mis mejores amigas, eran mis cuñadas… El amor de mi vida, es mi futuro marido y padre de mi pequeño bebe. Mi hermanote, triunfaba en la liga y seria padre en poco tiempo y además por partida doble. Edward había vuelto a ser el adorable, tierno y juguetón hermano que tanto añoraba. Y mis padres, eran solamente perfectos… podía pedir más… ¡no lo creo!

Bella PoV

Las chicas me recogieron a las 12 del medio día para una sesión de Spa. Lo pasamos en grande, mientras nos embadurnaban de chocolate y nos daban masajes. Lo peor para mi vino después, mis cuñadas empezaron con su odioso ritual… "trasformando a Bella". Tengo que reconocerles que sabían lo que hacían y siempre me dejaban preciosa… pero era un suplicio la trasformación. ¿Para qué tanto arreglarse y solo era una tarde de chicas? Esto me estaba dando muy mala espina. Conocía muy bien a estas dos arpías, y se que algo tramaban. Aunque Rose era más seria, era muy impulsiva… y si la combinabas con el terremoto de Alice, ambas eran muy peligrosas. ¡Creo que lo que me viene encima no me va a gustar nada!.

Cuando faltaban 20 minutos para las 7, salimos de mi casa rumbo al restaurante donde cenaríamos. Pero a medio camino, Alice se acordó de que tenía que recoger no se qué de la clínica. No le preste mucha atención, pero estaba agradecida de su despiste. Así se retrasaría lo que estuvieran planeando estas dos.

Cuando entramos, Alice me pidió mis llaves. Abrimos las puertas y me fuy al cuadro de luces para conectarlas.

-¿Qué es lo que se te olvido?

-Las actas para vuestro matrimonio… pero no recuerdo donde las deje!

-¡ALICE! ¿Cómo puedes haber perdido esos documentos? ¡La boda es mañana!

-¡Tranquila Bella! La boda seguirá igual, solo que después de ella habrá que reacer los documentos legales y firmarlos… Solo se retrasaría una par de días…

-¡Tu hermano te va a matar!

-Ahhhh! Deja ya el regaño y ayúdame a buscarlos! ¿Por qué no miras en la sala de juntas? Yo mirare por aquí y Rose en la oficina de Edward.

Me estaba enojando, así que intente respirar y buscar los malditos papeles. ¿Cómo puede ser….

¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

El grito rompió todos mis pensamientos… tanto que no sé ni cómo me llamo ahora mismo.

-Felicidades Bella.- Sentí el abrazo de mi madre

-Ma.. má…

-Hija, respira! Te estás poniendo morada!

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, vi toda la gente de la sala: Mi madre, Esme, las chicas de la clínica, algunas amigas de la universidad, y por supuesto.. las dos traidoras que tenia detrás mia, dando saltitos de jubilo…

-¡os juro que….!

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad pensabas que no haríamos nada en tu cumple?. Bella, me subestimas demasiado..

-No Alice, sabía que tramabais algo… pero no me esperaba que fuera esto.

La verdad es que me gustó la sorpresa, sería muy hipócrita si dijera lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo, era mi último cumpleaños como Bella Swan. A partir de mañana, seria Sra. Cullen.

Disfrute de la fiesta y de mis amigos y familiares. Pero no podría evitar tener un nudo en el estomago… ¿Qué tendría organizado Alice para mañana? Dios! Esta incertidumbre me mataba.. ni siquiera sabía a qué hora me casaba… solo tenía conocimiento de una cosa… El novio se llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen. Y era lo único que realmente me importaba.

**Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han estado llegando, y perdonen de nuevo que no las conteste... Espero no hacerlas esperar mucho... pero no les prometo nada... **

**besos y mil gracias por estar siempre ahí**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todas:**

**Antes de nada disculparme po la tardanza y dejaros esta historia a medias. La verdad es que no estoy en mis mejores momentos, y me he concentrado en sacar el embarazo y a mi hija adelante. Por lo que lo demás a quedado relegado a un segundo o tercer plano. Ya estoy apunto de dar a luz, y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero son tantos lo mensajes que he recibido, que me siento en deuda con vosotras. **

**Gracias por no olvidarme, gracias por vuestro apoyo, y gracias por dame esas muestras de cariño. **

**Aquí os dejo los dos capítulos finales y la promesa de que en cuanto me recupere, volveré a escribir.**

**Un beso muy fuerte a todas.**

**Que lo ****disfrutéis**

Capítulo 24

Edward Pov

Estoy de los nervios. Alice no me ha querido decir tampoco nada de la boda, todo lo mantiene bajo un secretismo absoluto. Además de tener amenazada a la familia, de que no deben decirnos absolutamente nada. Sospecho que no es en Nueva York, puesto que algunos de los invitados no han llegado a la ciudad. Pero no puedo hacer ninguna congetura clara, todo es posible viniendo de la pequeña diablillo. ¡Como puede algo tan pequeño ser tan irritante!...

Son las 7 de la mañana, y no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, ya no estoy acostumbrado a mi habitación. Me siento extraño sin tener a Bella a mi lado. Es la primera noche que nos separamos desde el accidente. Los chicos intentaron distraerme anoche, y no estuvo mal. Pero la eche de menos, además era su cumpleaños y no pude estar con ella en todo el día. Menos mal que la secuestraron al medio día. Pero aún así, el tiempo que paso con ella me parece escaso. Siempre necesito más.

-Eddy, estas despierto!

-Emmett, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddy? Y si estoy despierto.

Nada más terminar la frase, mi hermano y mi cuñado aparecieron por la puerta.

-Ok, hermanito, tenemos instrucciones que debemos seguir al pie de la letra…

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes a la enana?

-Oh SIIIII, mucho miedo….

-Je je .. con que os ha amenazado…- La cara de los dos se puso blanco en un momento

-Mejor no te lo decimos… es bastante vergonzoso!

-Ok, ok, viniendo de Alice, me imagino cualquier cosa… y bien, que tienen que hacer.

-Bueno… tu has de vestirte con este traje.- Me tendió una bolsa porta traje.- Cuando estés listo te esperamos abajo para desayunar… date prisa.

-Ok Jasper, enseguida bajo.

Salieron de la habitación y me metí en el cuarto de baño. La ducha caliente relajo mis músculos, pero mi estomago era otra cosa. Estaba muy nervioso, y no por el hecho de casarme. No de eso estaba muy seguro, contaba los minutos para que Bella se convirtiera en mi mujer. Pero el no saber ni a que hora me casaba me estaba matando.

Sali envuelto en una toalla y abrí la bolsa. Alice había pensado en todo, y cuando digo todo… es todo. Estaban los zapatos, los calcetines y los bóxer… Jesús! A esta chica no se le escapa una. El traje era muy sencillo, lo cual me extraño, además era de un blanco roto al igual que todos los complementos. La camisa era de un verde- azulado muy pálido. Me recordaba al color de las aguas caribeñas..mmmm…. me imagino… no.. no creo que nos haga vestirnos para montar en avión… o sí. Cuando termine de baje a desayunar con los chicos. Ellos estaban vestidos de una manera muy similar.

-Listo hermanito…

-Sip…

-Bien, pues llega la parte divertida…- Emmet se levantó de la silla y se coloco detrás de mía- Lo siento, pero he de vendarte los ojos…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Pero negarme era inútil, ambos estaban bajo amenaza. Así que me deje arrastrar por ellos. Me metieron en la parte trasera del coche, y arrancaron el motor… Vamos allá….

BellaPOv

-BELLLAAAAAA! Despierta bella durmiente.

El grito de Alice, me sacó de mi bonito sueño. Entró como un torbellino y tiro unas ropas encima de mi cama.

-Tienes diez minutos para ducharte y ponerte esa ropa. Si tardas más no desayunas… entendiste..

-Alice por el amor de Dios! Son las 7 de la mañana…

-Si sigues remoloneando en la cama, consumiras tus diez minutos.

Dicho esto salió tan veloz como había entrado… ¿Seria esta chica humana? No lo creo, no tiene nada de normal. Pero mejor será que acceda a sus ordenes, no quiero arruinar mi propia boda.. ahhh mi boda. Dios!, las veces que habré soñado con este día y ahora estaba muerta de miedo. No por casarme con Edward… no… de eso estaba segura… lo que le tengo miedo es a mi cuñada.

Me arregle en el tiempo que me habían dado y baje a mi cocina. Rose y Alice, estamban preparando el desayuno mientras hablaban de sus ecografías… ¡Que envidia! Espero que dentro de poco me pueda sumar al equipo de Cullen embarazadas…..

-Buenos días chicas!

-Buenos Dias Bella, desayuna que tenemos que marcharnos.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi ultimo trago de café, la pequeña duende me colocó un pañuelo de seda en los ojos

-Alice, ¡Que demonios haces!

-Vendarte los ojos, no debes ver hasta que no llegue el momento.

-Por favor Alice, me voy a matar… ¿cómo quieres que ande con dos pies izquierdos y una venda en los ojos?

-Tranquila! Si veo que necesito una silla de ruedas para desplazarte, lo haré. Pero ten claro que no vas a ver nada.

-Uppppfffffff- No pude decir nada más.

Me metieron en el coche, y pusimos rumbo a no se donde… ¿Por qué la deje al mando? Así… fue por el bien del bebe… creo que me voy arrepentir de esta jugada, tengo la sensación de que al final ella nos ha ganado la mano.

Emmett POV

A estas horas, las chicas ya habrían salido de la casa. Ellas irían directamente al hotel, por lo que tardarían una hora aproximadamente. Alice, nos dijo que diéramos un rodeo para llegar. Puesto que Edward se podría orientar y echar a perder la sorpresa. He de admitir, que esto era de lo más divertido. Cuando mi hermanita nos contó el plan, tanto Jasper como yo, no nos negamos. Si es verdad que le dijimos que estábamos bajo amenaza! Pero si no mentía a mi hermanito, se pondría cabezón y nos arruinaría la diversión. Don serio, se pondría a la defensiva.

Después de estar dos horas en el coche dando vueltas. Llegamos al hotel, la registrarnos nos dieron una nota de mi hermanita. No tengo que decir, que el hotel estaba al tanto de cada movimiento de la boda, por lo que no dejaron escapar en ningún momento el nombre del mismo. Nos dieron una habitación, que Edward no reconocería, puesto que era de la categoría más baja.

Nos encaminamos al ascensor y abrí la nota en silencio. Jasper entretenía con una conversación aburrida a mi hermanito.

Emmett, ya estamos en la habitación. Acuérdate de los horarios:

12h .- suben el almuerzo para los tres

4 tarde.- han de estar en la tarima, él con los ojos aún vendados .

Cuando le quitéis la venda ahora, por nada del mundo le dejéis ver por la ventana.

Divertiros… pero cuidado con los trajes…

Así lo hicimos, menos mal que mi hermana pidió una Wii en la habitación… sino esto seria un aburrimiento….

Alice Pov

Bella estaba histérica. Cuando entramos en el hotel, no paraba de revolverse. Tuvimos que darle un tranquilizante para que nos dejara maquillarla y peinarla. Habíamos tardado unas cuatro horas para arreglarla, pero mereció la pena… estaba preciosa. No es que necesitara gran cosa, pues ella tenia una belleza natural, que no necesitaba grandes arreglos. Pero si te esforzabas un poco… wouuuuu el resultado era expectacular. Cuando la vea mi hermano se va ha morir… menos mal que mi padre es medico.. je je .

-Vamos Bella quedan 10 minutos. Tenemos que bajar, pero debes llevar otra vez la venda.

-Se estropeara el maquillaje.

-No, aunque llores como una magdalena no se arruinara. ¡estas hablando con dos profesionales…! ¡por favor!

La encaminamos hasta la puerta de la terraza y la dejamos al principio del camino. Ya estaba listo todo. Ahora… la sorpresa para ambos.

Bella Pov.

-Alice, no me dejes aquí sola.. sin poder ver.

-Tranquila hija… yo estoy a tu lado

No me esperaba esa voz, mi padre me agarro de las manos y una tranquilidad me inundo.

-¿puedo quitarme la venda?

-No hija… aún no…. Ahora solo escucha.

Me aferré al brazo de mi padre y abrí mis sentidos. Cerca de mi podía escuchar un suave murmullo de gente, no entendía lo que decían pero empecé a sentir miradas en mi. En el ambiente podía diferenciar diferentes aromas; Rosas, jazmin, sal… un momento… Sal, agua… Estamos en la playa…

_-__Edward deja eso… no… para… suéltame… ALICEEEEE ayuda…. _

¿Qué era eso?... un ¿Video? No me lo puedo creer.

…_.Bella, no seas tonta… pero si solo quiero que te metas en la piscina…_

_-ni de broma… ya te he dicho que no…._

_-Pues sufrirás las consecuencias… ¡GUERRA de cosquillas! Je je je _

Ya me acuerdo de ese día, teníamos unos doce años. Era nuestro primer día de vacaciones y celebrábamos una barbacoa en su casa

_Edward! ¿Qué le haces a Bella? Que solo esta asustada por una peli, no hace falta que la abraces tan fuerte….. je je je _

O si… también me acuerdo de ese día… yo me hice la asustada para poder acercarme a él… pero no me esperaba que me abrazara tan fuerte. Al parecer Alice había hecho un video con toda nuestra vida juntos.

Edward Pov

No me hacía falta ver aquellas imágenes, las recordaba perfectamente. Y ahora me doy cuenta que toda la vida habíamos estado enamorados uno de otro. Que tonto fui al no declararme antes…

_Mama! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Tan solo es un baile!_

_Edward! A que te encantaría llevar a la chica más guapa a tu lado…_

_Claro.. por eso llevo a Bella… a ella no le hace falta nada_

Note como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, creo que si no estuviéramos en esta situación, Bella me habría descubierto lo que sentía… En ese momento sentí como se caía la venda de mis ojos. Estabamos en la playa en la que nos prometimos. El video que todos estaban viendo, se quedo parado en una imagen de Bella y yo juntos, el día de la gala benéfica. Yo me encontraba situada en una tarima junto a mis hermanos. Todo estaba cubierto de flores blancas: Rosas, jazmin, tulipanes… El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, dejando una estampa preciosa.

Detrás de mi, sentí un piano tocar una canción muy conocida para mi.. Su canción… la que le toque el día que le pedí que se casara conmigo… la busque por todos los lados y al final de una alfombra de pétalos me encontré con esa mirada chocolate que era mi perdición. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa… estaba perfecta. No puedo encontrar las palabras para describir lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Alice y Rose comenzaron a caminar hasta nuestra posición, pero no me di cuenta cuanto tardaron en llegar, pues no podía quitar mi ojos de ese ángel. Llevaba un vestido… de cómo lo decía Alice… así, palabra de honor, dejando al descubierto su cuello y sus hombros. Se ajutaba a cada curva de su cuerpo. Caía recto hasta los pies, dejando una abertura en un lateral. Cada vez que daba un caso, el vestido dejaba ver una de sus largas piernas… ¡POR FAVOR ALICE…. TENGO QUE AGUANTAR TODA LA NOCHE SIN HACERLA MIA!

Bella PoV

Mi padre tenia que frenarme al andar… si por mi fuera hubiera corrido por aquel camino hasta tirarme a su cuello… estaba impresionante, la camisa le resaltaba esos ojos en los que me perdía. Detrás de él el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color morado, debido al atardecer. ¡Alice… te has superado a ti misma! Mi canción.. nuestra canción… inundaba el ambiente acompañado del suave ruido del oleaje…. Era la boda perfecta, y el novio perfecto. Cuando al fin llegamos al pequeño altar, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Tan solo éramos él y yo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos perdidos el uno en el otro. Solo fui consciente cuando al fin el reverendo me llamo por mi nombre completo.

Edward &Bella POV

-Edward, desde que tengo uso de razón se que eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Soñé durante años en este día. As sido mi amigo, mi confidente, mi amor, mi tortura, mi sueño, mi desesperación, la razón de mi existencia, mi todo. Ahora de hoy en adelante, te acepto como mi marido, amante, confidente y amigo, todos los días de mi existencia e incluso más allá.

-Bella, desde el día que te vi en el parque llorando me enamore de ti. No he dejado de soñar contigo desde entonces. Desde ese día luche por estar cerca de ti aunque fuese como amigo. Hace ocho años te hice una promesa de que nos casaríamos al cumplir 25 años. Pero me arrepiento de haber dicho esta edad, pues hubiera deseado pedírtelo en esos momentos. Todo en mi vida a girado entrono a ti. As sido mi amiga y mi enemiga, mi amor y mi tormento. Eres mi vida. Y hoy te aceptó como mi esposa por el resto de mis días e incluso mucho más.

-Con los anillos en vuestras manos y con vuestros votos, selláis este compromiso. Enhorabuena, sois marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

-TE amo Bella

-Te amo Edward


	25. Epilogo

Diez años más tarde

Esme POV

Estoy ansiosa, hoy vienen toda la familia a casa. Y no es que no los vea, ya que todos están viviendo muy cerca de nosotros. Pero hoy Bella ha salido del hospital y vendrá a recoger a los mellizos, que se han quedado conmigo todos estos días. Tengo ganas de conocer al nuevo miembro, Elizabeth. Al estar con los niños, no he podido ir al hospital a verla.

Después de la bonita boda de Edward, Alice se casó a los cuatro meses. Y desde entonces no hemos parado de tener acontecimientos.

Primero nacieron los mellizos de Emmett, dos preciosos varones morenos como mi hijo y con los bonitos ojos azules de su madre. Samuel y Briam, son dos terremotos.

Luego nació Natalie. Alice nos dio un gran susto, pues como había dicho miles de veces Bella, rompió fuente en un centro comercial. Fue… muy Alice. Mi princesita es tan vital como su madre, pero con el cabello rubio de Jasper.

Bella y Edward se aquedaron embarazados en la luna de miel. Y para sorpresa nuestra… mellizos. Les nombraron como a mis suegros, Anthony y Beatriz. También son de una belleza extrema, como sus primos. Él tiene los ojos marrones de su madre y su pelo es de un castaño claro. Ella tiene el pelo de su madre y los mismos ojos de Edward. No está bien que lo diga una abuela, pero estos niños son mi perdición. Creo que todo lo que venga de ese angel de Bella, me resultara encantador. Gracias a ella, mi hijo siempre a luchado por ser mejor persona. Desde que se conocieron de niños, consiguió que el retraído y apesadumbrado Edward, se escondiera en un rincón, dejando salir a flote al maravilloso hijo que tengo.

Y ahora, me traen a mi niña, la cual lleva el nombre de mi madre. Por las fotos que Alice me ha mostrado, es igual a mi madre. De la cual Edward saco todos sus rasgos. Pero yo le detecto la dulzura y la bondad de su madre. Al igual que su bonita boca.

Tengo ganas de tenerla en brazos….

Carlisle y yo, estamos orgullosos de nuestros hijos. Pues no solo han triunfado en lo personal, sino también el lo laboral y en toda su vida en general.

-Mama… ya estamos aquí

Qué más puede pedir una madre…. Nada… solo que sigan cumpliendo sus sueños.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola Amigas:

Se que he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Pero desde que nació la peque y la mayor comenzó el colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El poco que tengo, lo he utilizado con el libro que publique hace un tiempo, y con el nuevo proyecto que he de entregar en Marzo. Así que entre investigación y miles de borradores, no he podido centrarme en las historias pendientes.

¿pero por qué me pongo en contacto a través de esta nota? Pues porque, FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y por seguir mandándome tantas alertas y RW. Eso me da mucha fuerza para terminar mi nueva novela. Sin vosotras nunca hubiese pensado que algún día podía haber publicado un libro.

Gracias de todo corazón, y espero poder sacar tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Las cuales nunca he olvidado, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar.

Besos a tods


	27. Chapter 27

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
